La magie dans la peau
by Lady Rirly
Summary: Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou la rencontre entre cinq jolies jeunes filles de Beauxbatons, une virile délégation de Dumstrang, Voldemort et les Maraudeurs. En tout cas, une année qui s'annonce riche en surprise et en romance...
1. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous, voilà je n'en suis pas à ma première fiction même si pour celle-là j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai abandonné les autres faute de motivation et de temps. Donc c'est un nouveau commencement pour moi et j'espère, mes chers lecteurs, que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. **

**Juste quelques petites précisions avant de commencer. La plupart des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre de l'admirable imagination de J.. Je n'ai pas motivation à faire de la concurrence ou du plagiat. J'ai choisi de mélanger les personnages de temps de Harry et de celui de son père, cependant l'histoire se passe de nos jours aussi ne soyez pas surpris si Neville et Peter Petigrow discutent quidditch. J'ai aussi choisi de changer de temps en temps de point de vue, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous le signalerai au moment voulu, pour montrer un peu le caractère de chaque personnage, je trouve ça plus intéressant.**

**Juste une dernière chose et après je vous laisse tranquille, laisser des reviews s'il vous plaît. Je sais qu'on n'y pense pas souvent, étant moi-même une fervente lectrice de fiction, mais cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de savoir qu'il n'écrit pas dans le vide. Donc n'hésitez pas si vous voulez des précisions ou avez des remarques, ou simplement pour laisser un petit message ! **

**Un nouveau départ**

« Il est six heures du matin. Vous écoutez Radio Herbier, LA radio qui aime la nature. Dans quelques minutes notre invité nous rejoindra et nous expliquera comment apprivoiser un troll sauvage… »

Et voilà comment commence ma journée, avec un gugusse qui explique avec enthousiaste à d'autres cinglés comment faire d'un truc de deux mètres de haut et dont on sent la puanteur à 10 km à la ronde, un adorable et inoffensif animal de compagnie. Nan mais j'vous jure si j'aimais pas autant Beth (et que j'avais pas aussi peur de ses représailles, elle peut être très menaçante quand elle veut) ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurai balancé par la fenêtre son transistor. Ah, au fait Beth c'est Bethany, une de mes meilleures amies. Je sais dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment gnangnan mais c'est la pure vérité. Quoi « on s'en fiche d'elle, qui t'es toi ?» ? Sans déc' vous me connaissez pas ? Nan ! Mais d'où tu sors toi ? Bon, ok mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein ! Alors par où commencer ? Ah oui ! Je m'appelle Cassiopée Bielski, j'ai 16 ans et suis élève à la célèbre école de Beauxbâtons qui se situent en France. Avant l'école était à Christ Church (Eh oui !). Mais elle a du fermer parce que les moldus ont commencé à se poser des questions. Eh oui ils ne sont pas si bêtes la preuve, au bout de cinq siècles ils se sont aperçus que c'était quand même un peu bizarre que personne n'entre là-dedans ! Donc l'école a changé d'endroit et a été rebaptisé Beauxbâtons, ça fait plus « frenchies ». Enfin bref je m'égare là ! Revenons-en à moi ! Avec les filles, c'est-à-dire Bethany dite Beth, Evangéline dite Lily, Rosalina dite Rose, Dilana dite Di et moi Cassiopée dite Cassie, on se connaît depuis la première année. Maintenant on est en sixième et cette année a lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Chaque trimestre, à tour de rôle, chacune des grandes écoles de sorcellerie, c'est-à-dire Pourdlard, Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons, devra accueillir des élèves des autres établissements. Alors aujourd'hui, 1er octobre, on doit prendre le train à la voix 9 ¾ à 11heures pile poil pour Poudlard ! Et comme il était hors de question qu'on soit séparé juste une seconde (je sais je sais encore un cliché), on a toutes dormi chez moi, entassées à cinq dans ma petite chambre. Et c'est sans compter le chat de Di : Miss Kitty, le phénix bleu de Lily : Windy (et oui les phénix bleus existent, ça vous en bouche un coin hein !), le furet de Beth, l'aigle de Rose et mon hibou. Donc devrais-je dire : à 10 dans ma minuscule chambre.

Ah ! Ca bouge là-bas ! Elles émergent enfin. Bethany se lève avec la légèreté d'un éléphant et cherche à se diriger vers la salle de bain, quand :

« CRAAAACCCC ! »

Vous devez sûrement vous demandez ce qu'il se passe. Et ben écoutez la suite et vous comprendrez.

«Bethany Anne-Marie Suzanne Mc Floy ! (ça s'est Di) Espèce de Scrout à pétard ! Tu viens encore de marcher sur mes lunettes ! »

Ok là je vous vois venir et me dire : « Eh alors ? Vous êtes cinq sorcières et vous êtes pas fichu de réparer des lunettes ? » Et bah non ! Enfin en temps normal bien sûr que si mais en dehors de l'école on a interdiction d'utiliser la magie alors la DiDi elle va devoir se trimballer jusqu'au train avec des lunettes cassées, nouvelle tendance de l'automne comme tout le monde le sait.

Enfin bref on se prépare comme on peux (comme c'est pas très intéressant (et que je commence à bien vous aimer) je vais vous épargner les détails, je suis gentille quand même !) On file à la gare et là je vous laisse imaginer le tableau : cinq magnifiques filles (dont je fais partie !) qui se balade bras dessus-bras dessous. La première, Evangéline, notre princesse blonde, elle est vélane par sa mère et suédoise par son père alors forcément. Elle est grande, mince, sa peau blanche et ses cheveux, eh ben lisses et dorés. La deuxième, Bethany, une sympathique rousse bourée de tâches de rousseur et avec des yeux verts émeraude incroyables. Elle était plus petite et plus ronde mais un sourire lumineux était collé sur son visage potelé et éclairait joliment ce dernier. Au milieu c'était moi, une sulfureuse métisse aux boucles travaillées et aux yeux de jais, fine, grande et incroyablement sexy (sans vouloir me vanter). A ma gauche, Rosalina, une jolie, et quelque peu sombre, sang pur. Ses cheveux sont ondulés et noirs avec des reflets incroyables passant du bleu au violet et en passant par le rouge suivant l'éclairage (vous avez vu je suis pas si égoïste, je fais aussi l'éloge des autres). Elle aussi est fine et grande et dégage quelque chose de mystérieux, elle attire les hommes mais les dissuade aussi d'approcher avec son regard doré de fauve. A côté d'elle, enfin, Dilana, plus discrète, et aussi, sans être méchante, plus quelconque. Elle n'attire pas vraiment les regards, elle est châtain, ses cheveux sont mi-longs et lisses, elle a une taille et un poids normaux et des jolis yeux gris cachés par de fines lunettes. De plus elle a une jolie taille de guêpe, qu'elle ne souligne jamais malgré mes nombreux conseils particulièrement subtils.

Bien, nous marchant telles des conquérantes, vous vous représentez la scène ? Et ben c'est pas ça du tout. On est toutes essoufflées à force de pousser nos chariots et c'est pas vraiment sexy… enfin bref, les piafs piaillent, les matous maouent, les furets furettent, etc… Autant dire qu'on attire l'attention et pas positivement.

Et bah pourquoi y court vers le mur lui ? Nan mais il est malade ou quoi ? Nan mais arrête ! … Alors là, il a traversé le mur ! Waouh ! c'est CA le quai 9 ¾ alors ! Malade ! Moi qui est toujours rêvé de me jeter contre un mur ! (nan je ne suis pas sado, ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon état mental) La miss je-sais-tout de première, j'ai nommée Dilana, vient alors troubler mon monologue mental :

« Cassie ! Arrête de regarder ce mur comme ça, c'est un phénomène physique explicable par le fait que les particules de cette surface sont agencées de manière à se qu'elles laissent glisser les molécules de magie présentes dans notre corps, nous permettant ainsi de le traverser sans ressentir de souffrances physiques. Ainsi si un moldu s'appuie dessus, il ne passera pas de l'autre côté puisqu'il… Et les filles attendez moi ! »

Nous débouchons sur le quai. Il y a déjà une multitude d'élèves de Beauxbâtons présents. Madame Maxime, notre « bien-aimée » directrice remplie la liste de présence. Après lui avoir crié nos noms nous nous précipitons vers l'intérieur du train et trouvons un compartiment libre. Après avoir galéré pendant 10 minutes, nos bagages sont casés, les lunettes de Di réparées et nous assises, prêtes pour un nouveau départ.


	2. La répartition

_**Blabla d'auteur à la fin**_

**2. La répartition **

**Point de vue Dilana**

Nous arrivons à la gare de Poudlard. Tous les élèves descendent dans une grande débandade mais sont stoppés par une créature gigantesque et avec un certains embonpoint :

'Bonsoir et Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je m'appelle Hagrid ! Je suis le garde-chasse de l'école. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.'

'Waaah le monstre !'

'Cassiopée, s'il te plaît un peu de respect. Il est dit dans l'histoire de Poudlard que cet homme est un demi-géant et qu'il...'

'Ouais et bien demi-géant et débile de livre ou pas, on s'en fiche. Grouillez vous, j'ai faim'

Cette fille est particulièrement désespérante (lève les yeux au ciel). Cassiopée s'élance à toute allure quand elle stoppe brusquement :

'Euh c'est moi où nos moyens de transport avancent tous seuls ?'

Elle n'est pas la seule à se poser la question, tous les autres élèves scrutent le vide à la recherche d'une explication. Un garçon, plus courageux (ou plus idiot, c'est selon) passe sa main, touche quelque chose, pousse un cri particulièrement viril (humhum) et part se cacher derrière une petite blonde.

'N'ayez pas peur, ce sont des Sombrals, ils ne vous feront aucun mal. C'est plutôt si vous pouviez les apercevoir que vous devriez avoir peur…' explique Hagrid.

'Di !, me chuchote Rose, moi je les vois !'

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter d'avantage, nous sommes poussées par la calèche la plus proche.

Nous passons un imposant portail gardé par deux sangliers et pénétrons dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nous mettons pied à terre et nous dirigeons vers l'entrée où une femme à l'air revêche et dans un âge avancé (vous l'aurez compris il s'agit de notre chère McGonagall) nous accueille en haut d'un grand escalier.

**POV Cassiopée**

'Bonsoir. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, également sous-directrice de cette école et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Durant votre séjour ici je vous enseignerai la métamorphose. Bien à présent nous allons rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Je vous prierai de le faire avec calme et discipline.'

(Aucune réaction de notre part, tous le monde continue de commenter joyeusement l'intérieur.)

'S'il vous plaît, silence !' S'égosille-t-elle.

(Encore pas de réaction)

'Silence' murmure notre 'bien-aimée' directrice.

(Là silence complet. Ca c'est de l'autorité ! Ahah ! Prends-en de la graine vieille peau !)

Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous et nous entrons avec grâce et délicatesse. Nous arrivons devant la table des professeurs et plongeons en une parfaite révérence (hyper synchronisée) lorsque notre directrice arrive à son tour. (Et oui notre école est vieille France, on fait la révérence, on apprend la valse et les bonnes manières, etc…) Bon pour les mecs ça fait un peu gays (je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels !) mais bon…

N'empêche leur tête ! Haha ! Comment on leur en a bouché un coin aux p'tits Poudlariens ! (danse de la joie !)

Un grand monsieur avec une grande barbe, une grande robe, un grand nez et des (eh bah non pas grandes !) lunettes en demi-lunes s'avance vers notre directrice - réflexion faite il est pas si grand – la salue et l'emmène vers la table des professeurs. Celle-ci assise nous nous relevons et restons impeccablement droits.

'Pssst ! Di ! Il dit quoi sur le vieux ton bouquin ? … Euh Di ? Arrête d'ouvrir les yeux comme ça tu ressembles à un elfe de maison !'

'Cassiopée ! C'est Albus Dumbledore ! Celui qui a battu Gregorovitch qui était invaincu jusqu'…'

'Bienvenue à Poudlard ! (pourquoi il ouvre les bras ? Y veut un calin ?) Je suis Albus Dumbledore (Oui c'est bon je suis au courant pas la peine de répéter) Je vous remercie de votre présence (bon c'est pas que mais j'ai une crampe à force de rester debout moi !) J'espère que votre séjour ici vous plaira et que les différentes écoles sauront vivre ensemble en toute harmonie. (Je me demande ce qu'il y aura au dîner ?) Mais trêve de paroles (de la tarte à la mélasse peut-être ?) vous devez être épuisés. (tu l'as dit mon ptit !) Commençons sans attendre la répartition. Professeur Mc Gonagall ? Mr Rusard ?'

La vieille bique de tout à l'heure réapparaît avec une longue liste tandis qu'un homme qui doitt être un concierge accourt avec un chapeau qu'il pose avec cérémonie sur un tabouret. Alors c'est CA le fameux Choixpeau ? Pas très impressionnant !

'Miss Breslin Cassiopée ?'

C'est moi ! Je m'assois sur le tabouret et pose le chapeau sur ma tête.

'Alors écoutes-moi bien vieux débris ! Il est hors de question que mes amies et moi on soit séparées. Donc choisis bien, sinon je te brûle !'

Ce truc doit comprendre que je ne plaisante pas puisqu'il hurle :

'GRYFFONDOR !'

Je vais m'assoir sous les applaudissements des membres de ma maison d'adoption. Les noms défilent.

'McFloy Bethany ... GRYFFONDOR !'

'Foxwood Evangéline … GRYFFONDOR !'

'Dilana Green … SERD…GRYFFONDOR !'

Et enfin c'est le tour de Rose. C'est une sang pure, alors avec les autres, on a un peu peur qu'elle soit envoyée à Serpentard.

'Blackmoon Rosalina … Hummm … GRYFFONDOR !'

Je hurle de joie ! On est toute à Gryffondor ! Que j'aime ce Chapeau ! Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime ! Ouais bon … hum … je me calme. Sinon vous sa va ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Bon je continue. Alors pour vous représenter la scène, imaginez moi en train de sauter partout et de faire une petite danse de joie : popotin à gauche, popotin à droite, on fait un tour complet avec le bassin eeeeeet cheveux façon l'Oréal !

Les portes claquent brutalement et des mecs juste complètements canons entrent d'une façon très très virile qui me donne envie de leur sauter dessus. Je me rends alors compte que je suis juste en plein milieu de l'allée et que si je me pousse pas je vais me faire écraser par ces espèces de brutes qui ne prennent pas conscience de la beauté (enfin la mienne) et qui avancent comme des petits soldats. Leur directeur me fout un peu les jetons, il a un air louche et sombre. Je suis sûre qu'il pratique la magie noire.

Dans la salle il y a un silence de plomb juste troublé par leur marche militaire. Ils arrivent, la vieille chouette s'avance prudemment (genre ils vont lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser sauvagement, lui demander de l'épouser et avoir beaucoup d'enfants). Elle les réparti, beaucoup vont à Serpentard et très peu à Serdaigle (qui sont sensés être les plus intelligents). Il y en a quand même quelques-uns qui viennent à Gryffondor. Ils ont l'air d'être plus muscles que cerveau. Mais bon quels muscles (bave)…

'Bon quand est-ce qu'on mange ?, grogne un petit bonhomme grassouillet.

'Peter, tu es désespérant ! lui répond un mec avec des petites lunettes rondes et des cheveux en bataille.

Un autre brun, avec un air mystérieux lève les yeux de son bouquin et regarde le petit gros avec un air amusé. Un quatrième garçon, incroyablement sexy, détourne quand à lui le nez du décolleté d'une bimbo blonde assise en face de lui, pour se tourner vers lui, ricaner et reprendre son inspection. Un coup d'œil à la bimbo m'informe qu'il s'agit en fait de Gretchen, une fille complétement débile dont, bizarrement, la longueur de la jupe et du col du chemisier s'inverse toujours proportionnellement au fil de l'année scolaire (si bien qu'à la fin elle se retrouve généralement avec une jupe et un décolleté qui essaient désespérément de se rejoindre aux alentours du nombril). Mais bon elle est pas méchante, c'est déjà ça. En ce moment même elle est en pleine discussion existentielle avec son double (aussi bien au niveau physique que cerveau), j'ai nommé Malorie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous rapporter leur brillant échange :

'Mais puisque je te dis qu'Edward est beaucoup plus canon que Jacob !' (Ca c'est Gretchen)

'Mais naaaaaaaan ! Tellement paaaas ! (Ca s'est Malorie) C'est Jaaaaacooooob le plus beaaaaauuuuu ! (Bon je suis simpa pour la suite je vous enlève l'accent traînant)

'Nan mais j'allucine ! Est-ce que t'as vu sa tête ? Ce type est horrible, qu'il aille se cacher !'

'Nan mais j'ai vu dans _Moldu Mais Canon _qu'en fait c'est des extensions ces cheveux !'

'Nan ! Tu me fais marcher ! Mais quand même Edward est tellement romantique !'

'N'importe quoi ! Regarde ses tablettes de chocolat ! (hystérique, Malorie brandit le dernier numéro de _Moldu Mais Canon_) alors que ton Edward, on est obligé de lui en dessiner !'

Nan mais j'vous jure, ces filles sont navrantes. Type numéro 4 (le canon) semble quelque peu dégoûté et son assiette semble soudain être particulièrement attirante.

_Mes chers lecteurs moldus, si vous vous intéressez un temps soit peu à l'actualité vous aurez compris que ces deux sorcières se disputent pour les acteurs des films de Twilight. Personnellement je préfère Jacob, Edward est d'un vieille-France ! Et vous ? Bref, après cette courte pose, retournons au cœur du conflit. _

'Gretchen se saisit du magazine et commence à le déchirer ! Mais Malorie ne semble pas vouloir se laisser faire et sort sa baguette ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Le suspense est insoutenable ! HaHa ! Elle l'a aspergée d'eau ! Comment va riposter Gretchen ?'

'Cassie, au lieu de commenter leur petite bataille tu pourrais pas nous aider à les séparer ?' Intervient Evangéline.

'A oui bien sûr !'

Après avoir séparé les deux filles, nous nous rasseyions et reprenons notre repas. Elles se regardent en chien de faïence et une forte tension règne.

'Bon maintenant ça suffit ! hurle Rose, Jacob est mille fois plus beau qu'Edward. Il a de magnifiques tablettes de chocolat et des yeux noirs particulièrement intenses ! Alors maintenant vous arrêtez de bouder, vous continuez de manger et surtout, surtout, VOUS NOUS FOUTEZ LA PAIX !'

Toutes les personnes à proximité la regarde avec surprise mais elle a déjà repris son masque sombre d'indifférence et les gens détournent la tête, perturbés lorsqu'ils croisent son regard doré. Tous sauf un, le garçon numéro 4 qui sourit visiblement amusé. Alors soit ce mec est complètement débile soit il est sado, parce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la provoquer, les quelques-uns qui s'y sont risqués ne sont plus là aujourd'hui pour en parler (nan j'exagère un peu mais bon c'est plus parlant).

Le repas fini et après un discours ''d'Albus Dumbledore, celui qui a battu Gregorovitch qui était invaincu jusqu'…'' nous sortons de la Grande Salle. Au moment où on arrive à la porte, des garçons de Serpentard l'atteignent également. Histoire de les provoquer et de leur montrer que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je place mon regard dans celui de l'un d'entre eux. Très mauvais choix, ce mec a des yeux gris durs et froids qui me provoquent un frisson incontrôlable. Il me dévisage avec dégôut et me dépasse sans que j'ai esquissé le moindre mouvement. Une fois sortie de l'emprise de son regard, je me sermonne intérieurement : Nan mais quelle c*nne ! J'ai envie de me donner des baffes ! Mais quelle débile tu es ma pauvre fille !

Et puis d'un coup je me redresse, balance mes cheveux en arrière et quitte la salle d'un pas majestueux : il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce mec, parce que Cassiopée Breslin est décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

**Blabla d'auteur**

**Voilà je sais ce n'est pas très palpitant pour le moment mais au fur et à mesure je mets « l'intrigue en place ». Donc ça devrait devenir plus intéressant au fil des chapitres. **

**Je n'ai pas encore fait « parler » les autres personnages mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Je sais, la façon de penser de Cassiopée est un peu familière, c'est pour cela que j'ai un peu mis le point de vue de Dilana au début, pour ne pas vous lassez. **

**En tout cas The Lord Of Poets, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, n'hésites pas à me dire ce qui est mal ou bien =)**

**A propos de reviews, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que personne ne me lit, ou que vous me lisez mais que vous n'aimez pas, ou encore que vous lisez et que vous avez la flemme de laisser des reviews. Donc j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews même si c'est négatif (bon ne me descendez pas non plus), juste pour dire que vous me suivez dans cette ''aventure''. **

**Pour voir un peu, je vais dire, aller 3 reviews, c'est pas trop demander, si ?, et si possible de personnes différentes, pour un nouveau chapitre. **


	3. Salle de bain et confidences

**3. Salle de bain et confidences**

**POV Evangéline**

Nous partagerons une chambre avec une autre fille, grande, rousse et avec des yeux verts. Elle est préfète en chef et s'appelle Lily Evans.

Cassiopée se jette sur le premier lit venu, déclarant ainsi son appropriation de territoire. Tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué comment elle a regardé ce garçon près de la porte de la Grande Salle, avec un air de défi. Cette année risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Une fois nos affaires déballées et rangées, nous nous couchons, complètement lessivées par cette journée.

**xXxXxXxXx**

' !'

' ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Outch ! Oulala !'

Nous nous précipitons vers la salle de bain baguette en main pour voir Dilana en train de taper un garçon vraiment surpris avec la brosse à nettoyer les toilettes. Et en ce moment elle lui lance nos produits de beauté. C'est à ce moment que Cassie, qui vient de voir sa mousse pour cheveux bouclés s'écraser à quelques centimètres de la tête du garçon, réagit et l'envoie valser (le garçon pas Dilana) à l'autre bout de la pièce où il s'écrase lamentablement sur le carrelage. Trois autres bruns, un petit gros, un à lunette et un avec un air macho, déboullent en pyjama (par pyjama j'entends : un tee-shirt j'aime ma maman et un caleçon à pois pour le premier, un bas de jogging pour le second et un caleçon très très très moulant pour le dernier) baguettes brandies. Ils s'arrêtent brusquement, les yeux ronds, et contemplent le spectacle de leur ami qui se relève lentement et qui essaie de reprendre un semblant de dignité.

'Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?'

'Mec, la prochaine fois que tu invites des filles dans notre salle de bain tu me préviens d'accord ? Que j'en profite un peu aussi !'déclare sérieusement monsieur caleçon moulant.

'Pardon mais je crois qu'il y a erreur, VOUS êtes dans NOTRE salle de…'

'POTTER !'

'Evans' le gars à lunette blanchi en un clin d'œil, puis rougis aussi vite en remarquant la tenue que Lily porte.

'Sortez immédiatement de cette pièce !'

'Eh ! C'est aussi notre salle de bain !'

'C'est ça ! Et moi je suis un Strangulot !'

'Arrêtez ! Il est hors de question que ces… gens partagent la même salle de bain que nous !'hurle Di qui part en courant.

'Di ! Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?'

Pour info elle est toujours en chemise de nuit.

Nous la suivons pendant qu'elle hurle toujours :

'Je veux voir un responsable ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Je sais ! Le professeur McMachin là, celle qui nous a accueillit tout à l'heure. Je vais aller la voir et lui dire ce que j'en pense !'

Avec les autres nous échangeons un regard inquiet, Jamais Dilana n'aurait appelé un professeur Machin. C'est contre ses règles. La situation est vraiment grave, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi énervée. Et tout ça à cause d'une salle de bain ! Je savais qu'elle était pudique et qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas tellement aux garçons, mais à ce point-là !

Tiens les autres nous ont suivies et un autre garçon les accompagne, brun aussi et légèrement potelé. Il paraît plutôt craintif. En même temps Di hurle fort et maintenant que nous sommes arrivés au bureau de la sous-directrice, elle tambourine sur la porte en criant de plus belle. La femme de tout à l'heure ouvre, les cheveux en bataille et le regard un peu endormi. Lorsqu'elle voit les garçons derrière nous elle semble se réveiller instantanément.

'Et bien, je crois que vous avez battu votre propre record : la nuit de la rentrée dans mon bureau ! Mes pauvres garçons vous êtes désespérants. Et vous aussi Londubat ? Et Monsieur Lupin ? Voyons je vous croyais plus intelligents.'

'Madame ! J'exige que vous les changiez de chambre !'

'Eh ! et pourquoi pas vous ? C'est toujours nous qui payons et m*rde hein ! Pour une fois qu'on a rien fait !'

'Monsieur Black veuillez cesser vos jérémiades et entrez tous dans mon bureau. Avec un boucan pareil vous allez réveiller tous le château… si ce n'est pas déjà fait.'

Nous entrons dans son bureau, et puisqu'il n'y a pas assez de chaises, nous restons debout.

'Madame, s'il vous plaît faites quelque chose !' l'implore Dilana.

'Je suis navrée Mademoiselle mais il m'est impossible de modifier quoi que ce soit.'

'Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas assez influente ?' siffle Rose avec son ton doux habituel.

Le professeur la regarde, un instant interloquée, puis lui répond aussi sèchement :

'Pour votre information, le château obéit à ses propres règles.'

O.O

'Voyons ne faites pas ces têtes ! Si vous vous instruisiez un peu vous le sauriez.'

'Excusez moi, mais cela n'est mentionné nulle part dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard._' Rétorque Dilana.

Bethany, qui est en train de s'endormir debout vacille et atterri directement sur le cinquième garçon, qui rougit comme pas possible.

La sous-directrice continue comme si Dilana n'avait rien dit :

'Et celui-ci ne nous laisse l'opportunité de le modifier qu'une seule fois par an, une semaine après la fin de l'année scolaire. Et comme nous ne savions pas exactement combien vous seriez nous lui avons donné un chiffre approximatif.'

'Oui mais pourquoi avoir mis des filles et des garçons ensemble ?'

'Il fallait bien que cela tombe sur quelqu'un et…'

'Et évidemment c'est tombée sur nous' grogne monsieur brun à lunettes.

'Oui. Nous ne pouvons rien faire alors vous feriez bien de tout mettre en œuvre pour que cette cohabitation se passe au mieux. A présent retournez vous coucher.'

'Immédiatement' ajoute-t-elle devant notre manque de réaction.

Nous retournons nous coucher en grognant contre ce débile de château, lorsque l'escalier sur lequel nous sommes s'arrête brusquement dans les airs.

'Oh non, il va pas nous faire ce coup-là !'

C'est pas vrai, le château a bloqué l'escalier exprès ! On va devoir passer la nuit ici parce que personne n'a sa baguette. Génial…

'Bon bah autant s'asseoir et prendre son mal en patience' déclare Mr Je-me-fais-taper-dessus-avec-une-brosse-à-nettoyer-les-toilettes. Au fait, je m'appelle Remus. Et voici James (il désigne le garçon à lunettes), Peter (Celui avec le tee-shirt j'aime ma maman), Sirius (Mr Caleçon très très très moulant) et Neville (le gars qui avait peur de Dilana).

Comme après cette déclaration un silence gênant s'installe, je me dévoue :

'Je suis Evangéline, voici Lily Evans mais vous vous connaissez peut-être ? La brune furieuse c'est Dilana, la métisse c'est Cassiopée, la petite boulotte Bethany (j'ai droit à un regard assassin) et la brune qui vous toise Rosalina.'

Au bout de quelques instants, Sirius déclare :

'Et si on jouait à action et vérité ? On pourrait mieux se connaître comme ça !'

'J'ai aucune envie de te connaître' siffle Rose.

'Dis plutôt que t'es morte de trouille !'

'(Lève les yeux au ciel) mais bien sûr et Dilana est capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch.'

'Moi ça me va, tout plutôt que de continuer à mourir d'ennui'

Bethany s'assoit et Dilana, Lily, Cassie, les garçons et moi la rejoignons pour former un cercle.

'(Gros soupir) bonjour la solidarité !'

Rose finit par nous rejoindre.

'Alors qui commence ?' s'exclame Bethany, très enthousiaste.

'Moi'

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Cassie va nous sortir.

'Alors… Sirius ! Es-tu encore puceau ?'

'Cassie !'

Pas gêné du tout l'autre répond 'Non. A moi ! Lily ! Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas James ?'

'Parce qu'il a la cervelle d'un Bellotruc, la simplicité de Pansy Parkinson, la culture et l'intelligence d'un détraqueur, la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, le…'

'Je crois qu'on a compris, merci Lily. A toi de poser une question.'

'Remus. Toi qui es si brillant, pourquoi traines-tu avec eux ?'

'Parce qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis.'

'Et parce qu'on est formidable aussi, hein Lunard ?' Ricane Sirius.

'Lunard ?'

'Oui c'est un surnom.' Lunard foudroie son ami du regard.

'Tu as l'air gêné.' Observe Cassiopée, toujours avec tact.

'Hum… Oui… Non… Bref, Dilana. Pourquoi m'as-tu agressé avec la brosse des toilettes ?'

'Et bien j'ai cru que tu étais un voyeur.'

Monsieur caleçon moulant ricane :

'Ca ça m'étonnerait.'

**POV Dilana**

Sirius me regarde de la tête au pied. Je me sens terriblement mal. Je sais que je suis quelconque mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je n'aurai jamais les formes de Cassie, ni les cheveux d'Evangéline, ni la bouille de Beth, et encore moins les yeux de Rose. Moi qui jusque là avait toujours pensé que l'apparence passait après et bien là je viens de changer d'avis. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

'Sirius, ce ne serait pas du luxe que tu la fermes de temps en temps.' Siffle Remus.

Je relève la tête, surprise, et rencontre ses yeux incroyablement doux. Mais un grognement de Sirius me sort de ma torpeur. Je m'essuie rapidement les yeux et me mouche avec le mouchoir que Rose me tend gentiment. Je regarde les autres et j'aperçois une lueur de pitié dans leurs yeux : tout ce que je voulais, génial. Comme si j'avais besoin de la pitié de filles qui juste parce qu'elles sourient font chavirer le cœur de dizaine de garçons.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je deviens folle ! Je me racle la gorge et reprend contenance.

'Alors, Neville, action ou vérité ?'

Le garçon fronce les sourcils, et je peux presque voir son cerveau qui chauffe tant il se concentre pour trouver une solution qui le sortirait de cette situation sans qu'il n'y perde trop de plumes.

'Vérité ?' Tente-t-il.

J'ai pitié et choisit de lui poser une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

'Quel métier font tes parents ?'

Aïe ! Apparemment mauvais choix puisqu'il devient blanc en quelques secondes. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de répondre lorsqu'il déclare :

'Ils étaient aurores.'

'Etaient ?' demande Cassie, qui se prend ainsi plusieurs coups de coude et de regards assassins.

'Oui… Hum. Euh Bethany, action ou vérité ?'

'Vérité' elle lui lance un joli sourire pour lui montrer son soutien mais qui a pour effet de le déstabiliser complètement.

'Euh… je… Oui… Euh… Alors…' balbutie-t-il.

'Oui ?'

'Euh, quelle est ta ou tes matière préférée ?' lance-t-il en désespoir de cause.

'La botanique et les Soins aux créatures magiques.'

'Waaah cette coïncidence ! Lui aussi !' s'exclame Peter, avec le ton enthousiaste de celui qui a trouver la petite copine idéale pour son ami.

Beth sourit et se tourne vers lui :

'Peter ! Toi qui a l'air si joyeux ! Action ou Vérité ?'

Il se renfrogne aussitôt et murmure 'Action'

'Alors…' Elle réfléchit un long moment ce qui a pour effet de stresser le pauvre garçon. Mais elle ne le fait pas exprès, elle n'est pas Cassiopée.

'J'ai trouvé ! Si tu étais un animagus, quel serait ton animal ?'

Les garçons, excepté Neville, sourient comme s'ils partageaient une petite plaisanterie. Peter se détend aussitôt et sort fièrement 'Un rat !'

'Un rat ?'

Réaction stupéfaite des filles. Il est vrai que devant son air de « ouf, ça je le sais » comme si la maîtresse l'avait interrogé, j'avais cru qu'il allait nous sortir un truc particulièrement épatant par exemple un ornithorynque ou un narval. Quelque chose d'original en fait. Mais pas un rat !

'Oui, un rat. Où est le problème ? Comme ça je pourrai me faufiler n'importe où !' se vexe-t-il.

'Aaaah ! Je comprends ! (Peter sourit) Tu es un voyeur ! (Il ne s'y attendait apparemment pas à celle-là et ben il va devoir s'y habituer, parce que Cassiopée en sort tout le temps des comme ça)'

Nous pouffons toutes de rire, même Rose ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, nous rions de plus belle !

Au bout d'un certains temps nous nous calmons et reprenons le jeu.

'Rosalina, Action ou Vérité ?'

'Vérité.'

'Pourquoi es-tu aussi froide ?'

'Parce que je me méfie de toutes les personnes que je rencontre. Lorsque je te ferai confiance, je ne serai plus froide avec toi.'

Comme dirait Cassiopée, et elle ne se prive pas de le dire d'ailleurs, Wah le blanc ! Les garçons paraissent particulièrement surpris. En même temps, pour une fois elle a parlé normalement, sans ironie ou froideur. Mais elle reprend vite du poil de la bête et avec un sourire carnassier se tourne vers James :

'Es-tu amoureux de Lily ?'

Encore un « blanc ». Tous les yeux sont braqués sur James qui semble lui aussi vouloir se changer en rat. Mais Remus vole à son secours :

'Tu ne lui as pas demandé s'il préférait Action ou Vérité.' Fait-il remarquer.

'Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?'

'Action' Il a un sourire triomphant, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va vite déchanté…

'Embrasse Lily' La phrase résonne, implacable.

'Eh bien, tu es tout pâle ! Ca ne va pas ?'

Et Cassiopée de rajouter son grain de sel. Mais Lily s'en mêle :

'C'est hors de question, je ne le laisserai pas faire !'

'C'est ça où il répond à la question.'

J'ai toujours su que Rose serait excellente en gardienne de prison…

'Ok…, soupire-t-il, oui.'

**Il faut croire que je suis machiavélique =)**

**Alors d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ? Lily et James vont-ils sortir ensemble, se marier, avoir pleins d'enfants avec des cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et des yeux verts ? **

**Vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus nuls ? Des idées pour la suite, des questions, des choses positives ou négatives à dire ?**

**Ca me ferait très plaisir que vous laissiez des reviews !**

**Merci à els et à Cassis, vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)**


	4. Une histoire de café

**Me voilà de retour après plusieurs semaines. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je n'avais ni le temps ni les idées. Mais bon l'essentiel c'est que vous ayez la suite non ?**

**En tout cas merci à PureOC pour sa review, au fait c'est normal qu'il y ait Parvati, j'ai choisi de mélanger les époques, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a Neville !**

**Merci aussi à Lisa, pour ta review et tes supers idées !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**4. Une histoire de café**

'Oui quoi ?'

Il lance un regard assassin à … devinez qui ? Et oui c'est encore Cassie. Mais il est obligé de répondre.

'Oui je suis amoureux de Lily'.

Nous sommes toutes souriantes, heureuses d'avoir assistées à une si belle et si spontanée déclaration. Toutes sauf peut-être la principale intéressée qui lève les yeux au ciel et paraît plutôt soulagée:

'Ouf je n'ai pas du l'embrasser !'

Le pauvre garçon ! On dirait qu'il va pleurer. Notre métisse préférée a l'air de le remarquer aussi mais un certain coup de coude l'empêche d'aggraver la situation.

D'un commun accord, nous décidons d'arrêter le jeu et tentons de trouver une position approximativement confortable dans l'espoir de dormir quelques heures avant notre premier jour de cours.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**POV Bethany**

Je suis réveillée par la sensation de mouvements sous mon corps. L'escalier s'est enfin remis à bouger. Nous nous précipitons dans nos dortoirs avant que les premiers lèves-tôt ne décident de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je suis toute courbaturée mais l'idée que l'on m'aperçoive portant la vieille chemise de nuit Snoopy que j'ai malheureusement hérité de ma grande sœur Marjorie, me pousse à me précipiter vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Et oui je connais Snoopy. Je suis ce que les sangs purs appellent dédaigneusement ''une traître à son sang''. Mes parents s'occupent en effet d'une auberge destinée à la fois aux sorciers et aux moldus, La Maison de Bastet. Autrement dit, la déesse des chats. L'endroit qui nous tient lieu maison est en effet une véritable animalerie, tous les chats du quartier viennent chez nous. Nous avons une volière, des chevaux, des chiens, un furet, un serpent, et beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques qui évoluent librement dans notre jardin.

Maman a eu la chance d'avoir une tante adorable, et très riche, qui lui a légué tous ses biens à sa mort. L'héritage comprenait de nombreuses terres, un haras de chevaux avec et sans ailes, et deux maisons. La première est devenue auberge et la deuxième a conservé sa fonction première.

Bref nous voici donc en train de courir dans tous les sens dans la chambre, l'une cherchant son uniforme, l'autre son cache-cerne, une autre encore sa trousse à maquillage. En gros c'est un vrai bazar, le hibou, l'aigle et le phénix piaillent et s'agitent dans leur cage tandis que Miss Kitty (le chat de Di) et mon furet se réfugient sous le lit où, comme à son habitude, Dilana lit un énorme pavé, indifférente à l'agitation ambiante. C'est la plus ''intello'' du groupe, une véritable bibliothèque ambulante, et souvent une aide précieuse pour les devoirs.

Ayant déjà fini de me préparer et mon ventre réclamant à grands renforts de glougloutements particulièrement discrets, sa dose quotidienne de nourriture, je l'entraîne vers la Grande Salle.

Nous nous installons à table et je commence à remplir mon assiette avec tout ce qui passe à ma portée. Quand à Dilana elle est toujours plongée dans son livre.

'Euh ? Dilana c'est ça ?'

Nous nous retournons d'un seul bloc. Le groupe de garçons avec qui on va devoir partager notre salle de bain sont assis à quelques longueurs de fesses de nous.

POV Dilana

Je lève les yeux, étonnée que quelqu'un, ou plutôt un garçon, m'adresse la parole. Je rencontre alors un regard doré incroyable. J'en admire les magnifiques nuances lorsqu'un coup de pied particulièrement douloureux me ramène à la réalité.

'Euh… Ou… Oui ?'

J'ai rougis et mon cœur s'affole lorsque je rencontre encore une fois son regard. A cet instant j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces héroïnes de romans à l'eau de rose, j'entends presque les violons et vois les petits cœurs ailés.

'Tu peux me passer la corbeille à croissant, s'il te plait ?'

Chaque petit cœur éclate comme de petites bulles de savon avec des petits 'Pop !' Heureusement Bethany me sauve la mise et lui passe sa fichue corbeille.

C'est à cet instant que Rose, les Lilies et Cassie nous rejoignent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle que Cassiopée a si gentiment surnommée vieille chouette, vient vers nous, une pile de parchemins dans les bras.

'Voilà vos emplois du temps jeunes filles'

'Oh non ! J'ai divination en première heure !' se plaint (déjà) Cassie.

'Moi j'ai temps libre, je me suis levée pour rien' grogne Beth.

'Eh ! On a toutes les quatre métamorphose !' s'exclame Rose, un immense sourire scotchée au visage.

Hormis les DCFM, c'est bien le seul cours qu'elle aime (et donc les rares moments où vous la verrez manifester publiquement son enthousiaste, en même temps on ne peut pas dire que les sangs purs soient particulièrement démonstratifs).

Elle s'est déjà levée et nous (en)traine vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Lily (la rousse) nous montre alors le chemin de la salle de classe. Nous arrivons devant la porte au moment où la cloche sonne. On aurait très bien eu le temps d'avoir un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom mais personne ne fait la remarque. Même notre guide attitrée qui doit être plus intelligente que ce que je pensais.

Le professeur arrive à son tour ainsi que d'autres élèves. Ils ont un blason vert et argent orné d'un serpent, donc d'après l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, ils doivent être des…

'Oh non pas les Serpentards !'

'Pourquoi ?, interroge notre Lily (j'ai une idée ! on n'a qu'à l'appeler Angel se sera plus simple pour suivre), Angel donc, qui déteste les conflits. Tu as un problème avec eux ?'

'Moi non, mais les Maraudeurs malheureusement oui. Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas dans notre classe.'

'Eh mais c'est les Serpi-llières !'

'Par Merlin ! on ne pouvait pas espérer pire !'

'Eh mais ce ne serait pas les gars de cette nuit ?'

'Ta perspicacité m'impressionne Angie !... Tu n'as pas du prier assez fort.'

'Je vous prierais de faire silence avant de pénétrer dans ce lieu d''apprentissage du savoir !'

Monsieur Caleçon Moulant chuchote quelques choses à ses copains qui ricanent en chœur. Eh bien ce cours risque d'être palpitant.

**POV Cassiopée**

Après avoir demandé mon chemin au tableau d'un chevalier un peu bizarre qui s'est imaginé que son 'devoir était de mener une demoiselle en détresse vers l'objet de sa quête'. Bref après ça et avoir dû monter une échelle descendue du plafond, j'arrive dans une classe où on sent l'encens à trois trolls et où des milliers de cousins sont éparpillés n'importe comment. Devant moi surgit une femme avec des loupes à la place de lunettes qui lui donnent un air de hibou, et un châle dans ses cheveux qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été coiffé depuis des lunes.

'Ah ! J'ai pressenti votre arrivée ! Vous devez être Cassiopée !'

Quelques filles applaudissent devant l'admirable perspicacité du professeur, en effet il est particulièrement dur d'identifier la seule élève absente du cours. Eh oui je n'aime pas, nan en fait je déteste, la divination. Mais bon au moins on peut dormir en classe, les devoirs sont franchement stupides et pis au moins ça forge l'imagination.

Le Hibou fait un geste vague en direction d'un coussin à côté duquel un des garçons d'hier est assis. Il me semble que c'est celui qui portait un tee-shirt J'aime ma Maman, non ? Son nom était quelque chose comme Patrick ? ou alors Pascal peut-être ? Bon bref je m'assois à côté de Pascal-Patrick qui se tortille de gêne.

'Bien alors nous allons apprendre à lire l'avenir dans le marc du café. Echanger votre tasse avec votre voisin et interpréter ce que vous voyez. Pour vous aider, ouvrez vos livre à la page 57.'

Je bois mon café, particulièrement amer, et grimace de dégoût, puis je la tends à Patrick-Pascal qui me donne la sienne.

'Vas-y, dit moi qu'est-ce que l'avenir me réserve ?'

Il rougit et plonge le nez dans ma tasse.

'Euh, il, Euh, je sais pas trop, mais, euh, je crois que, il s'agit de, euh, mais je suis pas sûr, alors euh…'

'Bon accouche !'

Cette expression est typiquement moldue et apparemment il n'a jamais du l'entendre vu la tête qu'il tire.

'Oui, euh, alors…'

Oh non il va pas recommencer !

'Jeuuuuuh'

Eh bah si…

'Je crois que…'

Tiens il a pas dit euhhhhh cette fois, on progresse !

'Il y a un lion'

ALLELUIA !

…

Attendez, il a dit un lion ?

J'éclate de rire et mon pauvre voisin doit sérieusement penser que je suis maboule. Son expression me provoque un fou rire. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration et hoquette. Je me détourne de lui, espérant que ça me permettra de me contrôler mais toute une troupe de gars avec un blason vert et argent me regarde également bizarrement.

Pour un peu je me roulerai par terre.

Le Hibou s'approche.

'Puis-je connaître la raison de votre hilarité, Miss ?'

Puisque je ne réponds pas, elle se tourne vers Patrick-Pascal et lui lance un regard de reproche.

'Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je lui ai juste dit qu'il y a avait un lion dans sa tasse et….'

Mon rire redouble et je m'écroule à terre.

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez quelques reviews, Merci !**


	5. Le combat

**Me voilà de retour !**

**Cassis, je suis vraiment surprise par ta review (même si elle m'a fait très plaisir) ! Par contre je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait Neville-Bethany ? Non les garçons musclés ne sont pas là que pour décorer ! Ne t'inquiètes pas le 'truc du lion' sera bientôt expliqué et oui, je sais que c'était plutôt vache pour James mais bon il s'en remettra Le rôle de Peter risque d'être différent de celui d'éternel suiveur ou boulet… Tu verras ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Bonilia, merci pour ta review ! Oui l'année scolaire risque d'être, comment dire ?, agitée !**

**Lisa, le truc du lion tu le connais ! J'aime bien aussi la petite histoire de Bethany et je sais que Lily a été méchante avec James mais bon, il faut bien !**

**5. Le combat**

**POV Rosalina**

Nous entrons dans ce lieu 'd'apprentissage du savoir' et nous installons rapidement.

'Bien, aujourd'hui je voudrais juste déterminer le niveau des nouveaux élèves.'

Tous les Poudlardiens sourient, apparemment ravis de ne rien avoir à faire pendant deux heures de cours.

'Cependant, je pense qu'une vérification des connaissances que vous avez du acquérir depuis le début de l'année dans ma classe s'impose.'

Je souris, le petit groupe des garçons d'hier ne rient plus, mais alors plus du tout. Je dirai même qu'il y en a un qui a tourné au blanchâtre, celui avec les lunettes qui en pince pour Lily. Bon les deux autres ont l'air à peu près serein. Hum, des futurs concurrents ? Parce qu'autant annoncer la couleur dès le départ, en métamorphose c'est Moi la meilleure. Et je ne laisserai personne me détrôner et encore moins des mecs.

'Bon, l'un après l'autre, vous irez dans la salle à côté et vous choisirez un animal, puis nous procèderons à quelques métamorphoses du programme. Miss Evans allez-y.'

Les élèves se succèdent, certains ramènent des rongeurs, d'autres des oiseaux, d'autres encore des reptiles. C'est enfin à mon tour, je me dirige vers la porte située à côté du bureau et entre dans… une véritable animalerie. Dès qu'ils me voient, tous commencent à piailler, à croasser, à aboyer, à siffler,… bref à faire du bruit. Je me poste au milieu et attends. Au bout d'un petit moment une jolie chatte grise s'avance vers moi et se frotte contre mes jambes en ronronnant. Je souris, me penche, la caresse puis la prend dans mes bras et retourne à ma place. Bethany m'a toujours dit que c'était l'animal qui choisissait son maître et non l'inverse. Je suis contente qu'un chat m'ait 'choisie', j'adore les félins. Lorsque je m'assoie, Angel et Di me lancent un regard complice.

'Un chat.. tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !, me lance la première.

Une fois que tous les élèves ont une bête devant eux le cours commence.

'Bien ! Nous allons commencer par changer la couleur de votre animal, un sort qui vous paraît peut-être élémentaire mais qui n'est malheureusement pas acquis pour tout le monde. Pour ceux qui ont de petites bêtes, je vous conseille de les agrandir, ce sera plus facile. Bien allez-y !'

Je me tourne vers le petit félin qui a entrepris de faire sa toilette. Je réfléchi à la couleur qui lui irait le mieux, puis fait un joli moulinet du poignet gauche (Je suis ambidextre, comme c'était très mal vu dans la 'haute' société d'être gauchère, mes parents m'ont obligée à devenir droitière. Mais à l'école je préfère utiliser ma main gauche, ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal, non ?) et me voilà avec une jolie chatte brune. Je me tourne vers Evangéline qui a maintenant une tourterelle dorée, puis vers Dilana qui fait face à un gros cochon d'Inde gris-bleu. Bizarrement c'est plutôt joli.

Le professeur McGonagall passe dans les rangs et jette des regards approbateurs à nos animaux.

'Très bien ! A présent, je veux que vous les transformiez en l'animal de votre voisin, couleur comprise.'

Quelques mouvements de poignets plus tard, mon chat est un gros lapin roux, l'animal que Lily a choisi. Des cris retentissent vers le fond de la salle, une fille au blason vert et argent à devant elle un corbeau-serpent. Le corbeau sort une langue venimeuse et la darde vers la fille en sifflant. Puis il s'envole en battant des ailes couvertes d'écailles. Dans son sillage une queue de reptile ondule. Maintenant je comprends mieux l'origine des dragons…

En tout cas la bestiole sème la panique, les filles se cachent sous les tables pendant que d'autres lui jettent une multitude de sorts. L'énorme lampe accrochée au plafond se détache alors et s'écrase lourdement au sol. Tout le monde crie, les animaux qui sont enfermés dans des cages en hauteur s'agitent et d'autres sorts viennent les libérer.

C'est une véritable pagaille. Je me retourne et aperçois alors Potter et son copain au caleçon moulant qui ricanent avec l'air particulièrement fiers d'eux. Ces crétins ont bousillé mon cours préféré ! Ils vont le payer très très cher !

Profitant de la pagaille, je leur lance un sort qui atteint Monsieur Caleçon moulant en pleine face, et des dizaines de pustules énormes couvrent son visage arrogant.

Un deuxième sort et ses cheveux deviennent particulièrement poisseux.

Un troisième et son nez grossit pour rapidement ressembler à une grosse patate.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en lancer un quatrième que Potter m'a repéré et défend son ami. J'esquive le rayon bleu en me jetant derrière une table. Angel, Lily et Di qui l'ont vu, entrent à leur tour dans la bataille. Lily vise Potter, Angel Caleçon moulant et Di un troisième gars qui s'est rajouté.

'CA SUFFIT !'

Le cri du professeur nous fait sursauter et cesser le 'combat'.

'Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin vous aurez trois heures de retenue !'

Je souris triomphalement.

'Et ces Demoiselles vous accompagneront ! Mademoiselle Evans vous me décevez !'

Elle se tourne vers les autres élèves.

'Vous pouvez y aller le cours est fini.'

Nous commençons donc à ramasser nos affaires.

'Pas vous ! J'ai à vous parler !... Ce soir à 19h vous viendrez dans cette salle et vous me rangerez tout ça, c'est clair ?'

'Oui, Madame.'

'Bien, disposez.'

Je lance un regard assassin à ses crétins que je vais devoir me farcir pendant trois heures ce soir. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer, ils ne ressemblent absolument plus à quelque chose de connu !

Dès que nous sommes sorties de la classe, Dilana me fait face.

'Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?'

'Ces idiots avaient fichu en l'air le cours !'

'Ce n'était pas une raison !', s'en mêle Evangéline.

'C'est bon, ça va !... Je hais ces types…'

Puisqu'il n'est pas encore l'heure de manger, nous décidons d'aller nous promener dehors malgré le froid. Sauf Dilana qui veut absolument voir la bibliothèque de l'école.

Lorsque nous sortons, un froid vif s'engouffre dans nos vêtements malgré la saison automnale.

'Si vous voulez on peut aller voir Hagrid, le garde-chasse ?', nous propose Lily.

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'Ok, alors suivez-moi !'

Nous passons devant un lac où se trouve un gigantesque bateau qui aurait fait fureur dans Pirates des Caraïbes. Oui je connais ce film, ça vous étonne ? Je sais je suis une sang-pure mais Cassiopée m'a convaincue, pour ne pas dire forcée, à le regarder. Sincèrement j'ai plutôt bien aimé, bien que l'histoire soit un peu invraisemblable, tout le monde sait que le Krachen n'existe pas ! Franchement ces Moldus je me demande où ils vont chercher des trucs pareils…

Nous arrivons devant une toute petite maison entourée par des énormes potirons. Lily monte les quelques marches puis toque. La porte s'ouvre.

'Tiens, Lily ! Quel plaisir de te voir !'

Nous restons figées de stupeur.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et à donner vos idées, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **


	6. Un garde forestier adorable !

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre plus vite que prévu ! Bon pas de commentaires pour le cinquième mais qui dit pas de nouvelles dit bonnes nouvelles, non ? (bon je suis plus très sûre du proverbe en fait _')**

**Cassis, les garçons musclés commencent à pointer le bout de leur nez **

**J'espère que vous aimerez, il y a quelques infos sur Cassiopée, mais pas les plus importantes ! et Evangéline commence à s'affirmer un peu dans l'histoire !**

**6. Un garde forestier a-do-ra-ble !**

**POV Evangéline**

Une tête barbue apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et un large sourire vient s'y nicher.

'Tiens, Lily ! Quel plaisir de te voir !... Et tu as amené des amies en plus ! Entrez, entrez !

Ais-je précisé sa taille ? Non ? Eh bien je dirai qu'il mesure dans les … 2 mètres 50 de haut ?

'Au fait je m'appelle Hagrid !'

Nous sourions poliment mais vu la tête de Rose, j'ai l'impression que nous avons toutes les trois la même envie : partir en courant. Et pourtant on peut dire que je suis assez ouverte d'esprit.

La ''maison'' est petite, un feu ronronne dans la cheminée et les meubles ont des proportions plutôt… anormales. En parlant de meubles, Bethany est assise sur l'une des immenses chaises, une tasse de thé (immense elle aussi) fumante devant elle et la tête d'un énorme chien sur les genoux qu'il arrose copieusement de bave.

'Bethany ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'

'Comme je n'avais aucun cours ce matin et que je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai décidé d'explorer un peu le parc. A un moment j'ai entendu des bruits de pétards qui venaient du jardin alors je suis allée voir et… (elle laisse planer quelques instants le suspense) j'ai vu cet a-do-ra-ble Hagrid qui s'occupait d'a-do-ra-bles Scrout à Pétards !'

Elle nous sourit, particulièrement enthousiaste. Elle est toujours comme ça dès qu'il est question d'une quelconque créature que des gens normaux comme vous et moi n'auraient jamais l'idée de qualifier d'adorables. Elle trouve tout 'a-do-ra-ble', même les Veracrasses, c'est vous dire…

Hagrid nous invite à nous assoir en se dirigeant vers les chaises, Rose heurte quelque chose de la tête. Elle lève alors les yeux et retient un cri de surprise en se trouvant nez à nez avec… la carcasse plumée d'un coq. Une fois assises, le garde-chasse nous sert des tasses de la même proportion que celle de Beth ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteau. Complètement affamée je tends la main pour en saisir un que je porte à la bouche avant de retenir un hurlement de douleur.

'Ca ne va pas ?'

'Heuh roihh heuh heuh heuh suis hassée une hent !'

Ce qui veut dire en langage normal 'Je crois que je me suis cassée une dent'.

'Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie' me conseille Beth.

'Parce que tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ?' interroge Lily, incrédule.

'Crois-moi lorsqu'on fréquente Cassiopée depuis des années la compréhension des borborygmes vient toute seule' rétorque Rose, puis elle se tourne vers moi. 'Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?'

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Rose me regarde avec un petit air suppliant, un petit air qui dit 'Sors moi de là, s'il ta plaîîît !'. Mais je fais celle qui ne comprends pas et après avoir salué tout le monde (et après m'être fait tuer du regard par une certaine brune) je sors, une main plaquée sur ma bouche.

Dehors, il pleut. Je tempête quelques temps sur la stupide météo anglaise puis me décide à braver le brouillard qui s'est installé. Au bout d'un moment je distingue une grande forme sombre. Soulagée, j'entreprends de monter une sorte de passerelle. Pressée de me mettre à l'abri, je ne fais pas attention au fait que je ne suis pas passée par là à l'aller, arguant que cet endroit est une sorte de porte dérobée et que je finirai bien par trouver mon chemin.

Une fois en haut de la passerelle je cours vers une porte que je referme rapidement derrière moi, une fois à l'intérieur.

'Bonjourrrr Mademoiselle, que nous vaut cet honneurrrr ?'

Je me retourne et m'aperçois que je me trouve dans une sorte de salle de repos dans laquelle des garçons en uniforme noir me dévisagent avec amusement pour certains et incrédulité pour d'autres. Celui qui vient de parler est très blond, très grand, très musclé (hummm) et avec des yeux très très bleus. Il me dévisage avec politesse et attend visiblement une réponse.

Ce que je fais ici ? Eh bien, vous n'allez pas le croire mais je me suis perdue ! C'est stupide, je sais. Alors est-ce que vous, vos muscles et vos beaux yeux pourraient avoir l'extrême obligeance de me ramener à mon dortoir ?

Ca c'est ce que j'aurais dit si j'avais été Cassiopée et que j'aurais pu articuler deux mots de suite de façon intelligible. A la place j'ai dit :

'Heuh heuh heuh haih hihi ?'

Avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche et de rougir comme une idiote. Quelques garçons ont éclaté de rire, mais Monsieur Très les a fait taire d'un regard et m'a regardé avec gentillesse. C'est là que j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide de ma vie, j'ai mimé que je m'étais fais mal à la dent. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait alors montré sa bouche puis fait signe qu'elle avait mal, non ?

Eh bien pas moi ! Il a fallu que je raconte toute l'histoire et je crois qu'il n'a rien compris du tout. Ses copains ont commencé à s'étrangler de rire tandis que d'autres me regardaient comme si j'étais idiote.

Etant de nature plutôt timide, je n'ai pas supporté cette humiliation publique et je me suis mise à pleurer. Voilà maintenant où j'en suis : trempée, avec ma joue droite qui commence à enfler, un gout de sang dans la bouche et en train de pleurnicher.

Me rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, je m'enfuis en courant, me traitant mentalement d'idiote. C'est alors que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds…

**POV Cassiopée**

Le Hibou m'a fait sortir de sa classe, me traitant ''d'élément perturbateur pour la sérénité de ces lieux''. Tant pis, ou plutôt tant mieux ! Bon le hic c'est que je dois lui rendre pour la semaine prochaine trois parchemins sur les signes présents dans mon dépôt de café ainsi que leurs différentes interprétations possibles.

Si j'étais Dilana, je serais allée directe à la Bibliothèque pour faire ce devoir. Mais je ne suis pas elle, de toute façon jamais elle ne se fera virée de cours, elle est bien trop ''studieuse'' pour ça.

Enfin bref avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire… J'ère dans les différents couloirs, en pensant à une immense piscine qui me permettrait de me détendre en faisant quelques longueurs. Je passe plusieurs fois devant une tapisserie immonde représentant Barnabas le Follet qui tentait d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Alors que je repasse pour la troisième fois, j'aperçois une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Curieuse, je vérifie que le couloir est vide puis entre et la referme derrière moi. Une fois à l'intérieur je reste bouche bée, une immense piscine olympique s'étend devant moi. Sur ma droite, une rangée de maillots de bain de compétition semble m'attendre et sur la gauche des épaisses serviettes moelleuses patientent gentiment à côté d'un peignoir digne du Ritz, bon je n'y suis jamais allée mais j'en ais entendu parler.

Après m'être changée, je grimpe sur le plongeoir, mon corps se tend et rentre dans l'eau sans éclaboussures. J'ondule quelques mètres puis sors ma tête de l'eau et inspire une grande goulée d'air frais. Quel plaisir de nager à nouveau !

Eh oui ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi Cassiopée Breslin, métisse à la réputation sulfureuse, aime faire du sport ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu à avoir un corps aussi parfait sinon ? Mes parents sont Moldus mais mon père m'a transmis sa passion pour l'activité physique. Dans son lycée il était capitaine de l'équipe de basketball. Il serait passé pro s'il ne s'était pas abîmé le genou, et maintenant il est banquier, pas très glamour hein ? Quand à ma mère, elle est avocate, assez barbant aussi comme métier, non ?

Je ne parle pas trop d'eux en général, pas que j'en ai honte ou qu'on me traiterait de Sang de Bourbe (personne d'assez malin ne l'oserait) mais en fait…

Un choc violent à la tête interrompt le fil de mes pensées, j'ai déjà fait plusieurs allers-retours et cette dernière réflexion m'a perturbée au point que je n'ai pas fait de pirouette et que j'ai continuée ma course jusqu'au mur. Sonnée, je décide de sortir et de me rhabiller pour rejoindre les autres qui doivent déjà être en train de déjeuner…

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


	7. Vous avez dit bateau ?

**7. Vous avez dit bateau ?**

**Me voilà de retour ! Désolée pour le retard ! **

**Lisa, heureusement que tu es là parce que niveau review ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Est-ce parce que personne ne me lit, que vous trouvez cette fanfiction horrible ou que ça vous ennuie de laisser un commentaire ? Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment régulière dans mes posts mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux. Enfin bref ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous me laissiez un petit commentaire ! Juste un tout petit pour le prochain chapitre, c'est pas trop demander, si ?**

**Je compte sur vous et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !**

**POV Dilana**

Assise à une petite table, coincée entre de gigantesques piles de livres, je relie pour la centième fois L'histoire de Poudlard. Je m'arrache quelques instants à ma lecture pour regarder ma montre. Déjà ? Carabistouille ! Je suis affreusement en retard !

J'attrape mes montagnes de livres et me précipite pour tout remettre à sa place, lorsque…

-Ouille !

-Aïe !

Je suis brutalement déviée de ma trajectoire et me retrouve sur les fesses, surprise et sonnée.

-Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

Je lève les yeux et rencontre un regard gris très doux caché derrière des lunettes de vue noires que les Moldus appellent généralement Ray Ban, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

-Oh, euh, non, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude…

Il me sourit et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Félix. Je suis à Serdaigle. Et toi ?

Moi ? Ah oui très bonne question, comment je m'appelle déjà ?

-Euh…

Son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres, amical et très doux. Il n'y a aucune pointe de moquerie dans ses yeux. Je me motive. Allez ma grande ce n'est pas si terrible, il a l'air gentil, il ne va pas se moquer de toi. Il n'a surement pas fait exprès de te faire tomber. Alors maintenant tu vas te bouger les fesses et lui répondre une phrase adorable et pleine d'esprit…

-Dilana… Je suis à Gryffondor mais je viens de Beauxbâtons.

Bon ce n'est pas trop mal mais pour la réplique adorable et pleine d'esprit, on repassera…

-Wow, tu dois être un peu dépaysée j'imagine.

Je hoche la tête.

- Oui, les vieux châteaux ce n'est pas trop mon truc !... Cependant les châteaux, c'est très bien, je n'ai absolument rien contre… D'ailleurs je vis dans un château, non pas que j'en sois la propriétaire, mais …

Je bafouille, rougis, bafouille encore et m'arrête avant de me ridiculiser d'avantage. Il rigole et je serre les poings, en colère contre moi-même.

-Bon, et bien ravi de vous avoir connu Félix. Je dois y aller… Au revoir.

-Eh ! Attends ! Tu vas à la Grande Salle ?

-Euh, oui.

- Alors, laisse-moi-t'accompagner !

-Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, vraiment…

-De toute façon il faut bien que j'aille aussi manger. Et puis… tu sais où elle se trouve ?

Je ne réponds rien et il affiche un sourire victorieux avant de se mettre en marche. Incrédule je reste quelques instants à le fixer puis reprends mes esprits et le suis docilement.

**POV Bethany**

Nous nous asseyons à la table des Gryffondors et commençons à nous servir en entrée lorsque Dilana arrive, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Sa va ? Tu es toute rose.

-Oui, euh, c'est parce que j'ai couru.

Elle met quelques crudités dans son assiette et plonge sa tête dedans, apparemment très absorbée par son contenu. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle demande :

-Alors c'était bien ?

Rose lui lance un regard noir et réplique :

-Merveilleux !

-Nous sommes allées chez le garde-chasse, un homme…

-A-Do-Rable !

-Rose, on a compris que t'étais ennuyée. Alors par pitié arrête de bouder et de nous gâcher notre plaisir.

-Quel plaisir ? Celui d'avoir des cadavres suspendus au dessus de la tête ou celui de devoir manger des gâteaux immondes qui vous cassent les dents ? Au fait quelqu'un a vu cette lâcheuse d'Evangéline ?

**POV Evangéline **

Deux mains me rattrapent et mes pieds retrouvent avec soulagement le sol.

-Il ne faut pas se suicider pourrr si peu !

Oh non pas encore lui !

-Viens je vais t'emmener à notrrrrre infirrrrrrrmerrrrrrrie !

Je le suis sans broncher, de toute manière qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, il me tient toujours fermement le bras et je serais incapable de prononcer un sort avec ma bouche dans cet état.

Il m'emmène vers une petite porte, nous suivons un étroit couloir. Les murs sont sobres, tout est en bois. On peut entendre la pluie marteler le ''toit''. Où est-ce que je suis d'ailleurs ?

Il s'arrête brutalement et je lui rentre dedans. Je gémis, il se retourne et me fait signe de me taire. Puis il toque.

-Entrrrrez !

Il pousse la porte –mais d'ailleurs, je ne connais toujours pas son nom ! Installé à un bureau, un vieil homme avec des cheveux gris et des lunettes qui glissent sur le bout de son nez est en train d'écrire. Il tourne alors sa tête vers nous et me regarde l'air surpris.

-Niklas [ah il s'appelle donc Niklas, ce serait pas Suédois ça ?]que fait cette jeune fille ici ?

-Toutes mes excuses monsieur mais elle est entrrrrrée il y a quelques minutes dans notrrrre salle de rrrrrepos et a ensuite tenté de sauter du bastingage.

Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je n'avais pas vu le rebord de leur fichu bastingage voilà tout ! … Attendez,... il a dit bastingage ? Comme sur un bateau ? Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée moi !

-Dis lui d'apprrrrocher.

Niklas me pousse dans le dos et je m'avance vers cet homme, pas vraiment rassurée. Il me montre un tabouret et je m'assois. Il regarde ma bouche sous toutes ses coutures sans me toucher, prend sa baguette, marmonne quelques sorts et je sens la douleur diminuer pour disparaître complètement. Il me regarde et hausse ses sourcils en une interrogation muette. Pour toute réponse je lui fais un sourire banane.

-Bien ! Rrrrrraccompagne-la, tu veux.

Niklas hoche la tête et sort de la pièce. Je le suis en bondissant tellement je suis heureuse ! Il me désigne alors une grosse porte en bois et fait demi-tour sans me jeter un regard. Je m'élance alors dehors… et suis vite ramenée à la réalité par une pluie glaciale et drue. Décidément l'Angleterre ne me réussie pas…

**POV Bethany**

Evangéline arrive presqu'en courant vers notre table. Elle est complètement trempée et claque des dents.

-Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? lui lance Rosalina.

-Pouuuuuh ! Vous en êtes déjà au dessert ? J'ai une faim de loup !

-Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Répond-moi ! Où étais-tu ?

-Je…

Brusquement les plats disparaissent et le silence se fait dans toute la salle. Nous tournons toute la tête vers la table des professeurs, étonnées. Le directeur s'est levé. Il fait à présent face aux élèves.

-Bien. Permettez-moi de souhaiter une nouvelle fois bienvenue à nos invités ! Hier vous étiez tous fatigués et je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter une couche avec un discours rasant.

-C'est lui qui aurait besoin d'être rasé !

-Je te remercie Dolohov, je tiendrai compte de ce judicieux conseil ! Pour en revenir à nos moutons, cette année se déroule la cinq centième édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ainsi selon la tradition, cinq élèves représenteront leur école !

Des murmures se font entendre, comment ça cinq élèves ?

-S'il vous plaît ! Je sais que cette nouvelle vous surprend tous, cependant ce sont les lois établies à l'origine de ce tournoi. Le règlement ne change pas, toutes les personnes désirant participer sont bien évidemment invitées à déposer leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu qui sera installée ce soir dans le hall d'entrée. Cette année nous avons décidé de ne laisser participer que les Sixième Année, en effet ceux-ci n'ont pas d'examen cet année et nous les pensons suffisamment matures pour représenter leur école lors de ce tournoi !

Des exclamations, des applaudissements et des grognements saluent cette déclaration.

-Mais que ce soit bien clair, les épreuves n'en demeurent pas moins dangereuses, voire potentiellement mortelles. Nous vous demandons donc de bien réfléchir avant de vous présentez. C'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère, laissez-la bien murir avant de vous décider. Une fois sélectionné, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière… Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne après-midi !

Les élèves se lèvent dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Je me tourne vers les autres filles qui sont aussi stupéfaites que moi.

-Cinq élèves !, murmurent Cassiopée.

-C'est complètement fou, souffle Rosalina.

-Je suis d'accord…, en rajoute Dilana.

Le ventre d'Evangéline se manifeste bruyamment. Celle-ci vire au rouge cramoisi.

-Tu devrais aller voir en cuisine s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose pour toi. Viens suis-moi !

Notre Vélane part donc à la suite de Lily, et nous décidons de suivre le flot de Gryffondor avant de ne plus pouvoir savoir comment rejoindre notre salle comune.

**POV Evangéline**

Je suis Lily dans un dédale de couloirs puis nous empruntons de nombreux escaliers. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant une salade de fruits, s'approche et chatouille une poire. Sous mes yeux stupéfaits, une poignée apparaît. La jeune Gryffondor l'actionne et s'engouffre dans le passage qui donne sur un immense espace où des elfes de maison s'agitent dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent, ils se précipitent vers nous.

-Ces demoiselles souhaitent manger quelques choses ?, demande une petite créature couverte d'un pull montagnard et d'un béret énorme.

-Merci Pinocchio ! Cette demoiselle n'a pas eu le temps de dîner, tu pourrais lui dénicher quelques petites choses ?

-Bien sûr !

Il m'attrape la main, m'entraîne avec lui et m'installe sur une table. Je lance un regard affolé à Lily qui me sourit.

-Au fait, tu pourrais la raccompagner à sa salle commune après ?

Le petit elfe se retourne et hoche la tête si vigoureusement que son chapeau dodeline sur sa tête. Après un dernier sourire elle s'en va. Pinocchio dépose alors une multitude de plat devant moi. Je le vois ainsi de profil et comprend la raison de son nom : son nez est très fin et très long. Je dois faire une tête bizarre car il se tourne vers moi, inquiet et me demande si tout va bien.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout est parfait !

Il me fait un énorme sourire et s'en va en sautillant.

J'en suis à ma troisième part de gâteau au chocolat –qu'est-ce qu'il est bon !- lorsque la porte menant au couloir s'ouvre brutalement…


	8. Du rififi en cuisine

**Me voilà de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci énorrrrrrrrrrrmément à Lisa, je sais pas trop, peut-être bien ?**

**Ainsi qu'à Tiickel, j'essaie de tenir compte de tes conseils ! Pas mal le jeu de mot au fait ) **

**8. Du rififi en cuisine**

**POV Evangéline**

La porte s'ouvre sur un directeur de Dumstrang en colère, suivi de près par quelques-uns de ses élèves et par le directeur de Poudlard, hum : Dumbledore ?

-C'est une honte ! C'est inadmissible ! Scandaleux !

Un flot d'injures suit cette déclaration. Je tente tant bien que mal de me faire aussi petite que possible afin que personne ne me remarque. C'est peine perdue puisque le Monsieur Très qui m'a ''sauvée'' in extrémiste de la noyade dans le lac de Poudlard tout à l'heure –Niklas ?- m'aperçoit et fronce les sourcils.

-Karkaroff ! Si vos élèves étaient restés dans les salles communes de l'école, ils auraient entendu la cloche annonçant le déjeuner ! De plus des dortoirs ont été mis à leur disposition dans les maisons qui leur ont été assignées hier soir. J'ose penser que les lits de Poudlard seront plus confortables que ceux de votre bateau et que vous élèves pourront rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'ils n'ont pas eu la nuit dernière.

Ah ! Donc les élèves de Dumstrang n'ont ni mangé, ni dormi ici ? Eh bien, leur directeur est vraiment stricte et associable…

-De plus je ne pense pas que sécher le petit-déjeuner ainsi que les heures de cours que notre école propose, soit également une bonne idée… Sur-ce, permettez-moi de vous laisser, j'ai à faire. Minerva ainsi que les autres professeurs responsables des maisons se feront un plaisir de remettre à vos élèves les emplois du temps que l'équipe enseignante a eu la bonté de vous préparer, au petit-déjeuner de demain. Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour cela aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs jeune fille, je vous suggère de vous presser, la cloche annonçant le début des cours ne pas tarder à se faire entendre. Il serait dommage de se perdre ou d'arriver en retard le premier jour !

Malgré le sourire et le regard malicieux du vieux directeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de me ratatiner sur mon siège devant son homologue de Dumstrang que ma présence semble déranger.

-Très jolie teinte, miss ! Elle s'accorde à merveille avec votre nouvel uniforme ! A ce propos les vôtres vous attendent depuis hier sur vos lits ainsi que les fournitures dont vous aurez besoin ce trimestre !, dit-il en se tournant vers Karkaroff et ses élèves. Bien, Mademoiselle, Messieurs, salue-t-il. Puis se retournant : Si vous le désirez, et si votre repas est fini, je peux vous conduire jusqu'à votre prochain cours.

Je regarde autour de moi, me demandant à qui il s'adresse lorsque je comprends qu'il s'agit de ma personne.

-Oh… Euh… Merci, c'est gentil… Je veux bien… Enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Mais ma pauvre fille tu es désolante ! Même pas fichue d'aligner deux mots ! Et ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui ! Et à chaque fois devant Niklas !

-Mais pas le moins du monde !

-Bien alors je vous suis !

[Bah y a du progrès !

-C'est sûr que cinq mots d'affilé dans une conversation c'est un miracle…]

Après avoir fait taire mes voix intérieures, je me tourne vers les elfes de maison, les gratifie d'un grand sourire et les remercie chaleureusement. Ceux-ci semblent ravis et me font des ''sourires bananes''.

-Et nos rrrrrepas, ils arrrrrrrivent oui ou non ?, crie Karkaroff avec son accent si caractéristique. Faudrrraient pas qu'ils prrrrennent de mauvaises habitudes !

Les sourires et ceux qui étaient derrière ont à présent disparu, sauf un –certainement moins expérimenté que les autres- qui est resté sur place. Je reconnais avec horreur Pinocchio, celui qui m'a si gentiment servie tout à l'heure. Présentant ce qui va suivre et voulant à tout prix l'éviter, je lui adresse des regards et des signes de la main significatifs qu'il ne comprend pourtant pas.

Karkaroff lui donne alors une gifle impressionnante qui propulse le petit être contre un mur proche où sont accrochés des ustensiles de cuisine qui lui tombent dessus avec fracas. L'elfe reste assis, hébété et sonné, au milieu des décombres. La scène aurait pu être drôle mais elle est bien loin de l'être et personne ne songe même à rire.

Sans m'en être aperçue, j'ai poussé un cri et me suis précipitée vers lui. Je m'attendais à un flot d'injures et non pas à de la violence. Je me tourne vers Karkaroff, prête à lui dire ce que je pense de lui –ayant momentanément oublié ma timidité- mais Dumbledore me devance.

-Je… vous… interdis… de… toucher… à un seul des cheveux… d'un des elfes de Poudlard ! Est-ce… bien… clair ?

Il articule bien chaque mot et sa voix est pleine d'une colère mesurée. Je me ratatine sur moi-même une fois de plus et attend que sa fureur déferle.

Mais rien ne vient. Je me retourne alors vers la petite créature tremblante toujours à terre et l'aide à se relever. Du coin de l'œil je vois Karkaroff esquisser une moue de dégoût mais ne m'en soucis pas. Je le confie à deux de ses congénères qui se sont approchés et qui me remercient d'un hochement de tête. Puis je jette quelques sorts et les divers ustensiles éparpillés rejoignent leur place initiale. Dumbledore dit alors :

-Mes amis après avoir soigné votre congénère, je vous serais grandement reconnaissant de servir le repas de ces jeunes gens. L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il également avoir l'obligeance d'accompagner cette demoiselle jusqu'à son prochain cours ? Il me semble entendre la cloche… Karkaroff, il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation dans mon bureau.

Il incline la tête en direction des personnes présentes puis sort. Son homologue le suit après avoir lancé un regard plein de colère aux elfes de maison.

L'un d'entre eux s'approche timidement et me demande quel est mon prochain cours. Après un rapide coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps, il s'avère qu'il s'agit de celui de sortilège mon préféré. Je sens alors une légère pression sur ma main puis suis aspirée par un tourbillon. Ce n'est que lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol et que je manque m'étaler devant tout le monde que je comprends que je viens de transplaner. Je pivote pour remercier mon ''transporteur'' mais celui-ci a déjà disparu. Puis je me rappelle que j'ai un cours et me précipite dans la classe au moment même où un petit homme grimpe sur une pile de coussins…

**Narrateur Omniscient **

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Lily, Dilana et Rose se rendirent à la tour d'astronomie où elles retrouvèrent les Maraudeurs ainsi que les Serdaigles dont un certain Félix qui adressa un grand sourire à Dilana au moment où il la vit, ce qui eu pour effets de faire rougir la jeune fille et de provoquer un questionnement en règle de la part de Rose qui finit par lui arracher la vérité. Aussi à la fin du cours la jeune brunette se précipita en entrainant Rose pour être la première à sortir –ce qui est très anormal pour qui la connaît- afin d'échapper à la fois au garçon et à la menace que son amie lui avait faite d'aller parler à ledit garçon.

Bethany alla aux serres pour une leçon de Botanique avancée. Elle adora immédiatement leur énergique professeur et s'assit à côté d'un des garçons avec lesquels elle partageait à présent une salle de bain, j'ai nommé Neville Londubat. De nature joyeuse, sympathique et sociable, elle entama tout de suite la conversation avec lui et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent la salle commune de Gryffondor vers 16 heures.

Quant à Cassiopée, elle suivit aussi un double cours avancé, sauf que dans son cas il s'agissait de potion. Le garçon aux yeux gris et froids y participait également. Il se révéla vraiment doué, ce que Cassie ne remarqua pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à imaginer des plans tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres, pour lui faire payer ''son affront publique'' –affront qui je précise, n'a été remarqué que par elle et par Evangéline- et que je préfère ne pas rapporter ne souhaitant encourager aucune forme de violence autant physique que verbale…

Au final les six filles se réunirent dans la salle commune où Rosalina entreprit de raconter le ''coup de foudre entre notre chère Di et le mystérieux Félix de Serdaigle avec pour seuls témoins des majestueux livres porteurs de savoir et…'' –après quoi Cassie la coupa, impatiente de connaître la suite-. Ensuite Evangéline leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau de Dumstrang ainsi que dans les cuisines. Chacune y alla de son petit commentaire puis la conversation retomba un peu…

**POV Bethany**

En regardant mon emploi du temps plus attentivement que ce matin, je remarque quelque chose qui me fait froncer les sourcils :

-Mais vous n'avez aucune matière artistique ?

C'est au tour de la préfète rousse de froncer les siens.

-Non, pourquoi y en aurait-il ?

-Aucune ?, ne s'étonne Rose. Même pas une petite heure de danse, de théâtre ou de chant ?

-Et il n'y a pas non plus de leçon de savoir-vivre ou de sport, renchérit Dilana.

Lily semble de plus en plus étonnée et ouvre de grands yeux.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez des cours de savoir-vivre ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Comment manger en société, se tenir en société,… respirer en société, raille Cassie. Bien que certaines n'en aient pas besoin…

-Et que d'autres devraient mettre en pratique ce qu'on y apprend, rétorque Rose, piquée au vif.

-Comment fonctionnent vos emplois du temps, demande Dilana dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation avant que cela ne dégénère.

-Et bien, le premier jour tout le monde commence à 9 heures. Certaines matières sont obligatoires et chacun doit choisir au moins une option parmi celles que l'école propose. Chaque option représente deux heures de cours par semaine, les matières obligatoires trois excepté pour la potion et la botanique où c'est également deux. Après il y a les –Comment je pourrais les appeler ?- les spécialisations ? En fonction du métier que vous voulez faire plus tard, de vos goûts ou de vos résultats même, vous avez deux heures de cours dans une matière en plus. Par exemple Evangéline, Dilana, Rosalina et moi avons eu deux heures de métamorphose ce matin et vous non. Donc en tout nous avons cinq heures dans cette matière. Ca va vous suivez ?

-Humhum !

-Et il est également possible d'avoir encore deux heures de cours en plus si vous avez un très bon niveau dans une matière, ce sont les cours avancés. Ce que Bethany et Cassiopée ont eu cet après-midi. Les cours avancés peuvent ne pas être associés avec des spécialisations. Sinon de matière plus générale, une heure de classe signifie que le cours est théorique, deux que c'est de la pratique. De même vous aurez toujours les deux heures d'option à la suite et jamais une de potion ou de botanique. Pour ces deux matières, ce sera toujours deux heures de classe ou quatre, c'est selon.

Il y a un bref silence que le jeune rousse rompt rapidement :

-Sinon vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ?

-Médicomage, répond Evangéline sans hésitation.

Comme Lily s'étonne, Rose explique avec une pointe de sarcasme :

-Mademoiselle adôôôre aider les autres. Elle a même passé ses vacances à travailler dans un refuge pour chats !

La principale intéressée rougit et la conversation se poursuit dans une ambiance taquine et bon enfant jusqu'à ce que Dilana, étant retournée à son examen de son emploi du temps, déclare :

-Oh, mais si nous avons un cours de sport ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça !

-Et de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?, demande-je, un peu rebutée par l'idée de devoir peut-être courir.

-D'un double cours de vol, annonce Di sans enthousiasme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?, s'écrie Lily, lui arrachant son emploi du temps des mains. Di lui désigne un endroit sur le papier et la jeune fille perd brusquement des couleurs. Puis elle le lâche et farfouille dans son sac pour trouver ses propres horaires. Une fois trouvés, elle les parcourt rapidement des yeux jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle chercher… et devient encore plus blanche.

-Ca ne va pas ?, s'enquiert Evangéline, toujours à l'écoute des autres.

Pendant un instant la jolie rousse ne répond pas puis lève les yeux vers nous :

-Mais c'est une catastrophe !

Nous la regardons toutes avec de grands yeux, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

-Mais enfin, nous avons un double cours de vol ! Et avec tous les Gryffondors en plus !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une catastrophe, remarque Cassie. Voler, ce n'est pas bien compliqué !

-Peut-être pour toi mais attends de me voir sur un balai et tu verras !, gémit Lily.

-Et bien je suis sûr que James sera absolument ravi de te venir en aide !


	9. La retenue

**Un grand merci à :**

**Lisa, j'aime bien Cassiopée aussi ! Tu devrais être contente voilà Enfin la retenue =)**

**Gabi, je sais pauvre James, mais bon ça devrait changer ) Je ne peux pas te dire pour Cassie, ça casserait le truc =p**

**Nerd, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! **

**9. La retenue**

**POV Rosalina**

_-Et bien je suis sûr que James sera absolument ravi de te venir en aide !_

-Merci Sirius mais je préfère encore me ridiculiser que de laisser ce crétin m'approcher !

-Tu as tord chérie, je suis sûr que son contact ne te laisserai pas indifférente !

-Patmol, arrêtes un peu de l'embêter, tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise !

-Mais c'est le but mon cher Lunard !

Ledit Lunard hausse les yeux au ciel.

-Bien ce n'est pas tout mais on a une retenue et on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard. Vous venez ?, dit-il en se tournant vers nous.

-Mais quand est-ce que vous allez manger ?, s'inquiète Cassie, véritable estomac sur pattes.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le professeur McGonagall nous aura prévu quelque chose, nous rassure la préfète.

-On voit bien là l'expérience de Miss Evans en matière de retenue.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus Peter ! Un Sirius s'est déjà bien assez !

-Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul, se justifie-t-il, penaud.

Nous nous mettons donc en route, direction la salle de métamorphose. Personne ne parle. Il faut dire que recevoir une retenue le jour même de la rentrée n'est pas particulièrement glorieux…

Lorsque nous arrivons, la porte est ouverte et nous entrons. Une bombe aurait explosé qu'il y aurait eu moins de dégâts. L'un des garçons émet un sifflement devant le travail qu'il va falloir produire, les deux autres approuvent en hochant de la tête. Je me charge alors de traduire la pensée générale :

-Mais on n'aura jamais fini en trois heures !

Sur-ce le professeur McGonagall pénètre dans la salle. Nous avons interdiction d'utiliser la magie, elle nous confisque même nos baguettes et jette un sort à la porte avant de sortir.

Nous commençons par raccrocher le lustre au plafond. Pour se faire, nous créons une sortie d'escalier à l'aide de tables empilées les unes sur les autres. Les trois autres filles ayant le vertige, je me dévoue pour monter tout en haut. Je fais passer une grosse corde que nous avons trouvé par le crochet et envoie l'extrémité à ceux qui sont restés en bas. Grâce à ce système de poulie, le lustre arrive à ma hauteur et je peux le fixer à son crochet. Je m'apprête à descendre lorsque mon escalier de fortune s'effondre et que je me retrouve accrochée au lourd luminaire. En bas Evangéline, Dilana et Lily crient pendant que les garçons tentent de trouver un moyen de me faire descendre. Je ne leur laisse cependant pas le temps d'avoir une illumination que mes doigts glissent et que je tombe pour atterrir… sur le siffleur de tout à l'heure qui amortit ma chute…

Celui-ci semble un peu surpris mais reprend vite ses esprits et sort :

-Pas la peine de t'accrocher à moi, nous ne serons jamais félins pour l'autre, chérie !

Puis se tournant vers ses copains :

-Eh, eh félins pour l'autre ! Elle est bonne, hein !

Alors qu'il a l'air particulièrement fier de lui, ses acolytes éclatent de rire. Je me relève tant bien que mal grâce aux filles qui sont venues m'aider et qui me demandent si tout va bien. A première vue, oui. Je pense que je n'ai rien de cassé.

Les garçons ne se remettent pas de leur fou rire et se roulent carrément par terre sous nos yeux ébahis.

-Quand je vous disais qu'ils sont stupides…, déclare Lily. Ce qui a au moins pour effet de les refroidir un peu.

-Pouf, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici, commente mon Air Bag.

Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, celui-ci enlève son tee-shirt dévoilant ainsi au su et au vu de tous ses magnifiques abdominaux…

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! En plus il a remarqué que mon regard s'est –légèrement- attardé sur son torse et me fixe d'un coup d'œil narquois. Je me détourne rapidement et continue de remettre en ordre la salle.

Vers 20 heures, un Crac sonore se fait entendre et nous découvrons un petit elfe de maison avec un immense nez qui tient plusieurs plats en équilibre.

-Bonsoir Pinocchio !, lance Evangéline d'une voix enjouée. Tu vas mieux ?

La créature hoche la tête vigoureusement et lui sourit. Ah, c'est donc lui qui s'est fait martyrisé par le directeur de Dumstrang !

Les garçons la regardent étrangement, puis haussent les épaules et se précipitent vers la nourriture. Une fois rassasiés, nous nous remettons au travail et terminons finalement avant les trois heures imposées. Lorsque nous essayons d'ouvrir la porte celle-ci résiste.

-Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle a ensorcelé la porte afin qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'à 22 heures ?, gémit Di.

-C'est possible de faire ça ?, interroge le prétendant de Lily.

-Bien sûr que oui ! rétorque celle-ci. Et ça se dit sang-pur…

-Bon bah nous n'avons plus attendre…, quelqu'un veut jouer aux cartes, il me semble que j'ai un paquet dans mon sac ?

Nous acceptons tous et nous nous décidons pour une bataille corse. Finalement nous nous amusons bien, mais si nos mains sont malmenées par les trois garçons qui tapent comme des malades à chaque fois qu'il y a une paire, un sandwich ou un 10. Au bout d'un moment, Evangéline arrête après s'être fait copieusement écrasé la main par un Air Bag survolté. Nous décidons donc de jouer par équipes de deux, l'un retourne la carte et l'autre frappe. Chaque fille se met avec un garçon : Dilana et Lupin, Lily et Potter, moi avec Black [j'ai enfin retenu leur nom !]. Bizarrement chaque duo fonctionne plutôt bien. Dans tous les cas, c'est le garçon qui frappe, et leur main s'entrechoquant provoque de drôles de bruits, si bien que je suis plutôt contente d'avoir renoncé à ce rôle. Lupin, malgré son apparence de gringalet, est apparemment celui qui a le plus de force et le plus de réflexe. Il permet ainsi à Dilana de remporter la plupart des parties.

Sur les coups de dix heures, la porte accepte enfin de s'ouvrir et nous rejoignons ensemble la salle commune dans une ambiance bonne enfant lorsque nous entendons un miaulement. Les trois acolytes s'interrompent et s'immobilisent alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochent. Ils se concertent rapidement du regard puis nous attrapent par le bras nous entraînant à leur suite, chacun dans une direction différente. Potter a entraîné sa dulcinée et Evangéline, Lupin Dilana, et Black, bah celle qui reste, c'est-à-dire moi.

Nous piquons tous deux un sprint et finissons par pénétrer dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Je me tourne alors vers lui et commence :

-Qu'est ce que…

-Il plaque alors une main sur ma bouche. J'essaie de me débattre mais il m'immobilise contre le mur. Après s'être assuré que je ne dirai rien, il me relâche mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Je suis coincée entre la paroi et lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon…

_Non mais tu délires ma pauvre fille ! T'as vraiment un problème aujourd'hui !_

C'est peut-être le décalage horaire ?

_Mais oui une heure de moins et tu tombes dans les bras du premier bellâtre venu !_

Je ne lui tombe pas dans les bras ! Enfin d'une certaine manière, si… Mais sinon non !

Je fais taire ma petite voix intérieure alors que Air Bag rouvre la porte, tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche et finit par sortir m'attrapant par la main au passage.

-Non mais ça va, oui ?

-Mais tu vas te taire, bon sang ? Tu vas nous faire repérer !

-Mais repérer de qui ?

**POV Evangéline**

Je… n'en… peux… plus !

Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai couru, il faudrait que je m'y remette parce que ma condition physique devient catastrophique !

La rousse à côté de moi est également hors d'haleine et ses joues sont rougies par l'effort. Quand à James, il se tient à côté d'elle, sans trace apparente de fatigue. Nous sommes dans une salle remplie de coussins et de fauteuils. Il nous a fait passer trois fois devant une tapisserie bizarre et une porte est apparue. Je me suis affalée sur un énorme pouf rose et me tourne vers James, attendant des explications.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'explique pourquoi nous sommes partie en courant ?, demande Lily, folle de rage et ayant retrouvé son souffle. Rusard sait très bien que nous étions en retenue, nous ne faisions rien de mal !

-Et bien… ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que nous ayons placé quelques Bombabouses devant son bureau ?

-Vous ne vous arrêterez donc jamais de faire des bêtises ? Non mais vous avez quel âge ? On est en sixième année je te rappelle ! Ces gamineries sont censées être révolues !

James a apparemment très envie de rentrer sous terre. Le pauvre, franchement je le plains, je devrais peut-être l'aider…

Je réfléchis à des éventuelles solutions pendant que Lily continue de le morigéner.

**POV Dilana**

Remus m'a attrapé le bras et m'entraîne à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. C'est un véritable labyrinthe ! Comment fait-il pour s'y retrouver ? A sa place je serais complètement perdue, mon sens de l'orientation est minable ! A moins qu'il ne sache pas où il va ? Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées il se tourne vers moi, me sourit et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Je lui décide de lui faire confiance, et, au bout d'un moment, il ouvre une porte, me pousse à l'intérieur et la referme derrière nous. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir, collés l'un contre l'autre. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité et je comprends que nous nous trouvons dans une sorte de placard à balai. J'ouvre la bouche quand il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, me signifiant de ne pas parler, son contact me fait frissonner…

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris et il le retire, s'éloignant de moi.

Imaginant que l'attente va être longue, j'attrape un seau, le retourne et m'assieds dessus. Il me sourit d'un air amusé et fait bientôt de même. Face à moi, il me regarde et je me sens bientôt mal à l'aise. Je me tortille sur mon seau et au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, demande à voix basse :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

Il sourit, secoue la tête et continue de me fixer. Je me mors la lèvre inférieure, gênée, son regard dévie alors vers ma bouche.

-Par pitié, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !

-Oh pardon !... Je te mets mal à l'aise ?, questionne-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, alors s'il te plaît arrête !

-Excuse-moi…

Je commence à avoir mal aux fesses à force de rester ainsi et je décide de me lever et de faire les cent pas. Vous ais-je déjà dis à quel point je suis maladroite ? Non ? Et bien voilà, maintenant vous êtes au courant.

Je trébuche sans le faire exprès dans un seau, perdant l'équilibre je me raccroche au premier truc qui me vient sous la main… c'est-à-dire des balais. Je les entraine dans ma chute et le sol vient brutalement à ma rencontre. Fort heureusement pour mes lunettes deux bras me rattrapent avant que je ne me ramasse complètement. [J'ai tendance à perdre mon vocabulaire de première de la classe lorsque je suis un peu trop soumise aux lois de la gravité…] Remus me remet debout mais le mal est fait : les balais ont provoqué un ramdam d'enfer en tombant et le bruit a dû alerter notre poursuivant. Il doit suivre la même logique que moi parce qu'il m'attrape par la main et se met à courir. Les couloirs défilent de nouveau. Cependant des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la direction où que nous prenons. Il se stoppe brutalement et je lui rentre dedans violemment. Je gémis mais il plaque sa main libre sur ma bouche. Il tourne les talons pour retourner sur nos pas mais des miaulements nous parviennent. Nous sommes coincés !

Remus tourne la tête de tous côtés et finit par me pousser –avec une certaine douceur note-je au passage- vers une tapisserie. Derrière se trouve une sorte de renfoncement et il me plaque contre le mur.

Je retiens ma respiration aussi bien à cause de sa proximité qu'à cause de ma peur.

-Alors Miss Teigne, tu les as trouvés ?

La chatte miaule et j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient vers nous. Une voix se fait entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. On dirait les paroles d'une chanson.

-Satané Peeves !, grogne une voix d'homme.

Les bruits de pas et les miaulements s'éloignent. Nous attendons encore quelques minutes avant de nous séparer.

-Allons-y, déclare Remus avant de m'entraîner encore une fois à sa suite.

C'est au moins la troisième fois que je me fais traîner en quelques heures et mon poignet droit commence à me faire souffrir. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin dans notre salle commune et qu'il me lâche, je le masse avec empressement avant de me rendre compte qu'il est tout rouge à certains endroits. Les différentes marques correspondent parfaitement avec la main de Remus.

Celui-ci me regarde, un air coupable affiché sur le visage et s'empresse de s'excuser. Je le rassure et joue l'indifférente, cependant je suis certaine que demain j'aurai de très jolis bleus, en effet je marque très vite.

Je lui lance un vague Bonne nuit et rejoins mon dortoir où nous commentons la soirée à la lueur de nos lampes de chevet.


	10. Potion et Grèce antique

**Me voilà de retour ! Et assez rapidement non ? Je trouve que je m'améliore de ce point de vue là =)**

**En tout cas un grand merci à Lisa et à Gabi ! Vive la bataille corse et les mecs qui enlèvent leur tee-shirt ! ) Je sais Dilana se lâche, il faut bien !**

**Skouare Enix****, dans ce chapitre Niklas revient un peu, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir ! )**

**10. Potion et Grèce antique**

**POV Rosalina**

Le lendemain matin nous nous retrouvons tous à la table du petit-déjeuner. Nous mangeons en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Di a des traces bizarres sur les poignets. Tout à l'heure, Cassie lui a demandé ce que c'était mais elle a esquivé la question en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Personne n'a insisté.

-Rose ?

Je me retourne, surprise que quelqu'un ait prononcé mon nom.

-Emmett ?

Un garçon immense et baraqué se tient devant moi, souriant à pleine dent. Je reconnais mon voisin et meilleur ami –je sais ça fait un peu gnangnan mais c'est la stricte vérité. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance et j'avoue que pendant une certaine période j'ai eu un petit –bon d'accord très gros- faible pour lui. Il est également copain avec mon grand frère, Démétri, bien qu'ils aient un an de différence. Tous deux sont à Dumstrang, et je n'avais pas pensé qu'il aurait pu vouloir participer à ce Tournoi.

Je me lève et il me prend dans ses bras en me faisant virevolter. Je ris puis me tourne vers ceux qui sont restés assis et qui nous regardent à présent avec curiosité, afin de faire les présentations :

-Les gars voici Emmett, mon meilleur ami et voisin. Emmett voici Cassiopée, Dilana, Bethany, Evangéline, Lily, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew et Black.

-Salut tout le monde ! Peut-on se joindre à vous ?, demande-t-il en désignant un groupe de garçons qui viennent de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

-Oui, bien sûr !

Il leur fait signe et ils viennent le rejoindre, du coin de l'œil je remarque qu'Evangéline a légèrement rougi. Emmett fait à son tour les présentations, je les salue vaguement puis me rassois à ma place. Assise à ma droite, Cassie se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

-C'est donc lui le fameux Emmett ? Pas mal… pas mal du tout même !

Je sens une bouffée de jalousie m'envahir et je dois faire une tête bizarre puisqu'elle s'empresse de poursuivre :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te le piquerais pas… Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

Je grogne un peu mais Emmett a engagé la conversation alors je me tourne vers lui et oublie les propos de Cassie.

**POV Evangéline**

C'est bien l'une des premières fois que je vois Rose aussi heureuse, du moins en public. Elle n'arrête pas de sourire et de rire, et ses yeux pétillent. J'échange des regards entendus avec les autres filles. Voilà donc le fameux Emmett ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu nous en parler ! Au moins jusqu'à la quatrième année, après elle a fini par se calmer un peu.

Un raclement de chaise attire mon attention et Niklas s'assied en face de moi. Je l'avais remarqué dans le groupe tout à l'heure et avait prié pour qu'il s'installe le plus loin possible. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir manger correctement s'il se trouve à proximité ?

Bon, du calme ! Respire ! Première chose, essaie de manger proprement, pas que je mange comme un cochon d'habitude, mais on ne sait jamais. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me prenne pour une goinfre dégoûtante ! Déjà qu'il doit me trouver bizarre à cause de l'épisode du bateau et des cuisines, n'allons pas en rajouter une couche !

Et puis avec un peu de chance, il va passer le petit-déjeuner à discuter avec ses copains et ne pas m'adresser la parole ! Peut-être même qu'il a oublié qu'il m'avait déjà rencontrée !

-Au fait…

Raté…

-Comment va ta bouche ?

Je lève la tête vers lui et remarque qu'il arbore un sourire moqueur. Un autre garçon de Dumstrang ricane et demande :

-Alorrrrs c'est elle l'handicapée mentale et la prrrrotectrrrrice des elfes de maison?

Sa voix, pleine de sarcasme et d'une sorte de dégoût, me fait tressaillir et je me replonge dans la contemplation de mon assiette.

-Il me semble que je t'ai posé une question, remarque-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

-Elle va très bien, merci…

-On ne t'a pas apprrrris que ne pas rrrrregarder les gens lorrrrrsqu'on leurrrrr parrrrrle était une marrrrque d'impolitesse ?

L'arrivée d'une grande chouette de couleur claire me permet de ne pas répondre. Elle m'apporte une lettre et un colis de ma famille.

_Mon petit ange,_

_J'espère que cette rentrée un peu particulière s'est bien déroulée pour toi et tes amies et que vous n'êtes pas séparées j'ai entendu dire que les élèves de Poudlard étaient répartis dans des ''maisons''. Je suppose que les cours ont déjà commencé, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Les professeurs sont-ils gentils ? Avez-vous toujours des cours de chant, de danse, de théâtre et de sport ? Est-ce que tu manges bien ? Je t'ai envoyé quelques friandises, j'ai bien essayé de te cuisiner un gâteau mais tu sais bien que la cuisine et moi ça fait trois (au moins je commence à bien maîtriser le sort Aqua Eructo !)._

_Le départ de tes petites sœurs pour leur première année à Beauxbâtons a laissé un vide mais heureusement tes petits frères sont là pour me remonter le moral et je ne m'ennuie pas une seule seconde avec eux ! Malheureusement ils ne sont plus en âge de faire la sieste et j'ai de plus en plus de mal pour trouver le temps de travailler. Si j'arrive à finir mon livre avant la fin de cette année scolaire, ce sera un véritable miracle !_

_Tes frères et ton père te font plein de bisous ! Donne-nous vite de tes nouvelles et passe le bonjour à tes amies !_

_Je t'aime très fort,_

_Maman_

_PS : Pourras-tu donner ces quelques premières pages à Dilana afin qu'elle me donne son avis ?_

Je replie le parchemin et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire rien qu'à imaginer ma mère en train de cuisiner. J'ai en quelques sortes joué le rôle de Maman auprès de mes petits-frères et sœurs pendant qu'elle explorait la Grèce à la recherche de traces des civilisations antiques. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est une mauvaise mère et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider à faire ce qu'elle aime, mais en tant que femme au foyer, elle n'est pas très douée ! Le fait qu'elle soit une véritable calamité en termes de cuisine et de ménage, la rend attachante. Mais elle a une imagination débordante et le quotidien avec elle est une vraie partie de plaisir. Depuis quelques temps elle est revenue à la maison et essaie tant bien que mal décrire un livre sur les femmes antiques. Elle est très reconnue dans son domaine aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers, et a déjà publié plusieurs ouvrages.

J'ouvre alors le petit paquet que ma famille m'a envoyé : des chocogrenouilles, des plumes en sucre et de nombreuses autres friandises s'entassent les unes sur les autres. Paradoxalement ma mère a toujours peur que je ne mange pas assez et me trouve trop mince encore une manœuvre pas très subtile pour me faire prendre du poids !

Cassie, qui a repéré les bonbons, se jette dessus avec une ardeur déconcertante pour une jeune fille qui met parfois une heure le matin avant d'être complètement réveillée. Je souris et fais passer le colis à tout le monde, même aux garçons de Dumstrang.

-Au passage, ma mère vous souhaite le bonjour ! Et Di, elle m'a demandé de te donner les premières pages de son manuscrit pour que tu y jettes un coup d'œil lorsque tu auras le temps !

Les filles sourient et remercient. Ma mère les apprécie beaucoup et elles le lui rendent bien, surtout Dilana. Elles peuvent discuter pendant des heures de la mythologie grecque qui les passionne toutes deux.

-Ta mère est écrivaine ?, me demande Lily.

-D'une certaine manière. Elle est aussi archéologue et donne parfois des cours à l'Université moldue ou sorcière. La Grèce antique la passionne.

-Tu as vécu en Grèce alors ?

-Oui, je suis née là-bas. C'est un pays magnifique !

-Et tu parles la langue ?, interroge Remus.

-Oui, et je comprends le grec ancien. En même temps j'y suis un peu obligée !

-Dis-nous quelques choses en grec !, ordonne Emmett.

Je lance quelques phrases qui me viennent à l'esprit et les autres en restent un peu baba. Il faut dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'anglais !

En face de moi, Monsieur Très me fixe de ses yeux très bleus. Il me met en peu mal à l'aise et je me tortille sur ma chaise, ma bonne humeur étant retombée.

Le repas finit, nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers la sortie. Les garçons de Dumstrang ont l'air particulièrement heureux d'être avec nous et ne desserrent pas les lèvres. Seul Emmett semble s'amuser et il poursuit sa discussion avec Rose. Dans le hall, nous croisons deux personnes nous sautent dessus :

-Les filllllles !

-Vous nous avez manquéééé !

-Où est-ce que vous étiez petites cachottières, nous vous avons cherché partout dans train mais impossible de vous mettre la main dessus !

-Ah oui, effectivement, nous avions fermé les rideaux afin d'être plus tranquille…, répond Dilana, un peu gênée.

-Mais c'est pas grave, chérie ! Au fait, nous avons atterri à Serdaigle et vous ? Gryffondor c'est ça ?

Nous hochons la tête en cœur.

-Mais venez-là que nous nous fassions un câlin collectif !

Sans attendre notre réponse, ils nous pressent contre eux et du coin de l'œil je vois les ''Dumstrangiens'' nous regarder comme si nous avions perdu la boule.

Bon que je vous explique. Christopher –alias Chris- et Robert –alias Robbie- sont… gays. Et absolument fiers de l'être, ils assument complètement et en jouent à fond en public –au point de tomber dans le stéréotype. Ils sont frères-jumeaux et s'entendent à merveille, c'est comme s'ils avaient un cerveau pour deux corps –exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Hormis le fait que Chris veut devenir photographe et Robbie styliste, ce qui quand on y regarde de plus près sont des métiers parfaitement complémentaires.

Enfin bref, ces deux-là sont toujours à la pointe de la mode en terme de vêtements et y ajoutent leur petite touche perso. En fait ce sont eux qui annoncent les nouvelles tendances, en tout cas à Beauxbâtons. Ils donnent de nombreux conseils aux filles qui les considèrent comme des dieux vivants et qui essaient chaque année –en vain- de changer leur orientation sexuelle. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils sont trop craquants.

Enfin bref, ça me fait très plaisir de les revoir, leur bonne humeur et leurs petits commentaires m'ont manqué.

Après nous être libérées de leur emprise, nous nous empressons de comparer nos emplois du temps afin de découvrir si nous avons des cours en commun.

-Eh ! Mais vous aviez divination hier ! Pourtant je ne vous ai pas vu !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant nous sommes arrivés en retard et je peux te dire que tout le monde nous a remarqués !

-Ah ? … Ah ! Je devais déjà m'être fait virée de cours !

-Virée de cours ?, intervient Dilana.

-C'est pas important…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, interviens-je.

-Eh bien, j'étais à côté de Petitgros…

-Pettigrew Cassie !

-Oui bon c'est la même chose ! Enfin bref, j'étais à côté de lui et nous devions échanger nos tasses pour lire l'avenir de l'autre dans les restes de café –qui soit dit en passant est absolument dégueulasse !- et il m'a dit qu'il y avait un lion ! Alors moi bien évidemment j'ai éclaté de rire et le Hibou m'a mise à la porte !

Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de sourire et Rose rigole franchement, alors que les autres nous regardent bizarrement.

-Mais au fait où sont les autres ?

-Elles ont fini à Serdaigle aussi, elles sont encore en train de déjeuner.

-On devrait aller leur dire bonjour, non ?

-Bon ce n'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance, mais nous avons un cours de potion qui va bientôt commencer alors nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

Nous la suivons et empruntons de nombreux escaliers qui s'enfoncent de plus en plus profondément. Nous arrivons finalement devant la porte fermée d'un cachot, avec bien cinq minutes d'avance. En me retournant, je m'aperçois que les Maraudeurs et les ''Dumstrangiens'' nous ont suivies. De plus certains élèves arborant un écusson vert sont déjà présents. Génial, le cours risque d'être divertissant.

La cloche sonne et un homme pansu finit par arriver. Il salue Lily –la faisant rougir- et lui demande comment se sont passées ses vacances.

Nous finissons par rentrer en classe et nous répartissons sur les différentes tables libres.

-Bien, je suis le professeur Slughorn et je vous enseignerai la potion. Aujourd'hui nous allons réviser rapidement ce que vous êtes censés avoir appris l'année dernière. Je crois que j'ai vu quelques uns d'entre vous hier, tels que vous Mademoiselle Breslin !

Cassiopée hoche la tête, elle a déjà réussi à se démarquer ! Il faut avouer qu'elle est particulièrement douée en potion.

Les deux heures passent assez rapidement et nous sommes heureuses de constater que nous ne sommes pas en retard par rapport aux autres. Je pense même que nous avons un peu d'avance. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, après le nettoyage effectué, le professeur nous interpelle.

-Alors, vous allez travailler par groupe de deux sur un projet que vous me rendrez à la fin de ce trimestre. Nous avons la chance d'avoir un nombre égal de garçons et de filles. Je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité pour apprendre à se connaître !

-Il joue les entremetteurs là ou quoi ?, souffle Cassiopée à côté de moi.

-J'ai moi-même fait les groupes à partir de ce que j'ai pu observer aujourd'hui. Je vous serai gré de vous avancer à l'appel de votre nom.

_**Miss Blackwood avec Mr. Cullen**_

_**Miss Breslin avec Mr. Jedusor**_

_**Miss Greene avec Mr. Pettigrew**_

_**Miss Evans avec Mr. Potter**_

_**Miss McFloyd avec Mr. Londubat**_

_**Miss Foxwood avec Mr. Carlsson **_

Lorsque je vois Niklas s'avancer, mon cœur s'emballe. Mais mon ''partenaire'' refroidit vite mes ardeurs avec sa mine renfrognée. Ça promet…

**Une petite review ? *yeux de Chat Potté***


	11. Fichue Mandragore !

**Coucou ! Alors ce chapitre est centré sur Dilana donc pas de Niklas, désolée ****Skouare Enix**** ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira **

**Merci encore et toujours à Lisa et Gabi ! Je sais le cours de potion risque d'être… divertissant ) Et oui on entendra parler des petits-frères et sœurs d'Evangéline, Lisa **

**11. Fichue Mandragore !**

**POV Dilana**

Nous passons notre après-midi libre au coin du feu, à discuter de tout et surtout de rien. Emmett et ses amis sont restés avec nous, ils parlent entre eux dans une langue que je n'identifie pas. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Remus et Peter jouent aux échecs alors que les deux autres parlent à voix basses, ''certainement de leur prochain mauvais coup'' comme l'a déclaré Lily lorsqu'elle les a remarqué. Le premier me met mal à l'aise depuis l'épisode de la nuit dernière et je me suis décidée à l'éviter autant que possible.

Lorsque le soleil se couche, nous descendons dîner. Nous sommes à peine assis que Dumbledore se lève. Les discussions de part et d'autres de la Grande Salle meurent immédiatement et tous se tournent vers le directeur, impatients de savoir ce que celui-ci va dire.

-Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que cette nouvelle journée de cours s'est bien déroulée pour l'ensemble d'entre vous. Des élèves sont venus poser une question au professeur McGonagall dans l'après-midi et je vous avoue que cela m'était complètement passer par-dessus la tête hier. Aussi vais-je m'empresser de vous faire passer cette information. Pour les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons, des équipements spécifiques ont été mis à votre disposition afin que vous puissiez continuer votre entraînement. Les étudiants de Poudlard ont également le droit de les utiliser mais ils n'auront pas la priorité. Nous avons mis en place des registres qui sont tenus par le professeur McGonagall afin que vous puissiez réserver ces salles sans problème. Je vois que vous me dévisagez avec incompréhension, aussi vais-je éclairer vos citrouilles ! Les élèves de Dumstrang suivent un entraînement sportif régulier, de même ceux de Beaubâtons ont des cours de chant, de danse, de théâtre et de sport dans leur école. Ainsi pour que personne ne perde les capacités acquises au cours de leur scolarité, nous mettons à leur disposition des salles de musculation, de danse et de musique ainsi qu'un amphithéâtre et un parcours militaire d'extérieur. De même le lac a été aménagé afin de permettre la pratique de la natation… Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Nous restons quelques minutes sans parler, soulagées par ces propos.

-Il va falloir que nous mettions au point un programme d'entraînement, remarque-je.

Les autres hochent la tête.

-Je sens que nous n'allons plus jamais nous la couler douce le jeudi après-midi, grogne Cassiopée. Je dois avouer que ce petit break me faisait du bien…

Nous approuvons puis commençons notre repas.

Lorsque nous sortons de la Grande Salle, nous passons devant la Coupe de Feu qui scintille d'une lueur bleuâtre. Je me demande si j'oserai me présenter. Je sais que je suis là pour ça mais maintenant j'hésite un peu et les paroles de Dumbledore sur la dangerosité des épreuves me reviennent en tête.

-Coucou !

Chris et Robbie émergent de la foule, bientôt rejoints par Emily, Linnéa et Caitlyn. Toutes trois complètent notre petit groupe d'amis. Les deux premières sont françaises d'origine mais l'anglais ne leur pose pas de problème, Emily est également polonaise et Linnéa suédoise. Quand à Caitlyn, elle est anglaise de pure souche. Toutes les trois ont malheureusement été envoyées à Serdaigle, ce qui n'a rien de surprenant au vu de leurs résultats scolaires. D'ailleurs je suis surprise de ne pas y être allée. Je veux dire, je suis un peu une ''intello'' dans mon genre, une Miss-je-sais-tout. Et non il a fallu que je sois parmi les courageux ! Je suis sûre que le Choixpeau s'est trompé…

Le lendemain, nous nous rendons à la serre de Botanique en compagnie des Serdaigles. Les Maraudeurs et les Dumstrangiens marchent devant. Quelqu'un crie mon nom et je me retourne surprise.

-Coucou ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la bibliothèque l'autre jour !

-Oui, c'est toi qui m'as fait tomber à la bibliothèque.

Mon ton semble quelque peu accusateur et je reprends plus gentiment :

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas eu mal donc tout va bien !

Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Nous cheminons ensemble alors que les filles me jettent des regards interrogateurs. Rose et Cassie arborent de grands sourires et dès qu'il sera parti, je peux être sûre que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. D'ailleurs si Rose n'était pas là et qu'elle n'avait pas un minimum de tact, son acolyte aurait lancé une remarque depuis bien longtemps. Je soupire et décide de ne plus leur prêter attention. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres et bizarrement je me sens assez à l'aise. Tellement que lorsque nous pénétrons dans les serres, nous prenons place l'un à côté de l'autre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Ce n'est que lorsque je crois les regards surpris –pour ne pas dire choqués- des autres filles que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je sais, en apparence cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais je ne me suis jamais au grand jamais assise à côté d'un garçon en cours. Enfin il y a bien eu Chris et Robbie mais ils ne comptent pas réellement, enfin si mais ils sont gays donc ce n'est pas la même chose ! Bon je me comprends !

Une femme à l'air enjoué et un peu potelée arrive à son tour et se présente comme étant le professeur Chourave. La botanique, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, ce que j'aime, moi, ce sont les livres et les informations utiles qu'ils renferment. Et non pas le moyen d'extraire le jus des Mandragores sans qu'elles nous cassent les oreilles.

Le professeur nous donne quelques indications puis place une plante devant chaque binôme et nous nous mettons à la tâche.

-Alors comme ça tu vis dans un château ?

Il a retenu cette information ? Waouh, là il m'impressionne !

Je dois faire une tête bizarre puisqu'il rit doucement.

-Oui, en effet. Je vis avec ma tante qui est bibliothécaire à Beauxbâtons. Elle y possède une sorte de suite où elle vit à plein temps. Elle a également une maison dans le Nord de la France, en Bretagne, près de la plage. Il nous arrive d'y aller pendant les vacances, sinon nous restons à l'école.

-Et tes parents, où sont-ils ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien… Je pense qu'ils sont décédés mais au fond peut-être sont-ils encore en vie… Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Ma tante m'a recueilli lorsque j'avais deux ans. C'est elle qui m'a élevée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant alors elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque les autorités lui a proposé ma garde.

Il y a un bref silence. C'est bien la première fois que je me confie à ce point à un parfait inconnu…

-J'ai été adopté, tu sais… Mes parents ne m'ont jamais caché la vérité et je les aime comme s'ils l'étaient biologiquement parlant.

Nous échangeons un sourire puis nous enchainons sur des sujets plus joyeux.

-Alors dis-moi… Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Vert ! Ta matière préférée ?

-La laine ? Je plaisante !, rit-il en voyant ma tête. Humm, attends voir… Je ne sais pas trop, j'adore apprendre en général et il n'y a pas une matière que j'affectionne plus qu'une autre… Animal préféré ?

-Le loup ! Ta langue préférée ?

-La langue de bœuf ? C'est très tendre tu sais ?

Il continue à faire le mariole tandis que j'éclate de rire attirant ainsi le professeur vers notre table.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non Professeur, tout va bien !

Celle-ci nous lance un dernier regard soupçonneux –alors que je tente avec difficulté de ne pas sourire- avant de se détourner et d'aller s'extasier devant l'adresse de Bethany et de son partenaire.

-Bon allez, à trois on enlève cette fichue chose de là, on la met dans un pot et on jette vite de la terre par-dessus, d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête et essaie de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Les dames d'abord ?, me propose-t-il. Si tu penses y arriver toute seule !

Je relève le menton dans un geste dédaigneux, pose ma main sur les tiges et m'apprête à tirer lorsqu'il me dit :

-Tu **plantes** pas surtout, ce serait pas de **pot** !

J'éclate de rire et précipite, sans le faire exprès, la Mandragore par terre. Le pot éclate avec fracas et elle se met à hurler. Je tente de la ramasser malgré mon hilarité mais elle me mort lorsque j'approche ma main sans protection. Je crie de douleur mais heureusement Félix vole à mon secours. Au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs… Il glisse sur la terre, fait un vol plané et atterrit tête la première dans un ensemble de plantes rassemblées dans un coin. A sa vue et malgré la douleur qui me lance le pouce, mon hilarité repart de plus belle.

Le professeur se saisit rapidement de la Mandragore, l'envoie dans un pot et met à la va-vite de la terre dessus. Lorsque ses cris ont cessé et que Mme Chourave se tourne vers moi, je me sens brutalement honteuse. Je n'ai jamais mis de pagaille dans un cours. Question discipline, j'ai toujours été irréprochable !

-Vous deux, tonne-t-elle en nous désignant du doigt. 30 points en moins à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle ! Et rangez-moi tout ça !

Je me sens penaude et tache de me faire la plus petite possible en jetant quelques sorts pour réparer le pot. Elle aperçoit alors mon pouce coupé.

-Non, mais vous vous croyez où ? Nous sommes en cours de Botanique pas en Histoire de la magie bon sang ! Il faut venir avec le matériel adéquat ! Non mais franchement ! Félix sort de là ! Et débarrassez-moi le plancher pendant que vous y êtes ! Allez à l'infirmerie et que je ne vous revois plus aujourd'hui !

Nous sortons précipitamment, au passage je remarque les regards ébahis de mes amies et ceux, surpris, des autres élèves.

-Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souffle et ne réponds pas.

-Oui, tu m'en veux.

-Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est juste que c'est bien la première fois de toute ma Vie que je dérange autant l'ordre dans une classe !

Ma voix prend des accents hystériques au fur et à mesure, et je tache de la contrôler mais j'ai le plus grand mal à le faire. Il me regarde sans rien dire et s'excuse une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Par pitié, arrêtes de t'excuser !

-Désolé !

Je me retourne vers lui et nous éclatons finalement de rire.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête lorsque tu étais au milieu de toutes ses plantes !

-Et la tienne lorsque la Mandragore t'a mordue !

Nous nous esclaffons en cœur puis arrivons enfin à l'infirmerie. Nous avons droit à un joli sermon puis moi à un énorme pansement et lui à une pommade pour la bosse violacée qui commence à pousser au milieu de son front.

-Tu ressembles à un rhinocéros !, ris-je.

-Et toi à un auto-stoppeur !, rétorque-t-il en me tirant puérilement la langue.

La cloche sonne, interrompant notre petite joute verbale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours maintenant ?, me demande-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Hum, attends voir… Arithmancie ! Toi aussi ?, interroge-je avec espoir.

-Non, désolé Simplet !

-Simplet ?, m'offusque-je.

-Bah oui t'es toujours d'accord, rétorque-t-il en désignant mon pouce du menton.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais il est déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Tu as peut-être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre !

-Mais oui De Gaulle !

Je souris pour moi-même et me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Remus Lupin… Qui a des yeux dorés incroyables vus de près…

Je me recule, mal à l'aise, et attends qu'il dise quelque chose.

-D'après tes amies, tu as Arithmancie à présent. Elles m'ont demandé de t'accompagner et de te signaler qu'elles sont impatientes de te parler ! Enfin elles ne l'ont pas dit exactement comme cela, ça ressemblait plus à ''Elle va avoir affaire à nous, on veut Tous les détails, sans exception, et on la torturera pendant des heures s'il le faut mais nous lui arracherons la vérité, de gré ou de force !'' Ton amie fait parfois un peu peur, tu sais ?

J'imagine parfaitement l'expression de Cassiopée et je dois admettre qu'elle devait être particulièrement effrayante… Nous cheminons en silence. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la porte, il s'efface galamment et me laisse passer.

-Tu as aussi Arithmancie ?, demande-je en le voyant s'installer à côté de moi.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'ai accompagné…

Je me fais l'effet d'une parfaite idiote et ne dis plus rien.

-Oh ! Mais tu veux peut-être rester seule pendant ce cours ?

-Pardon ? Oh, non tu ne me déranges pas…

-J'imagine que ma compagnie est moins divertissante que celle de Félix mais il vaut mieux écouter en cours, non ? Surtout dans celui-ci…

-Tu sous-entends quelque chose ?, demande-je, surprise par ses paroles et un peu énervée.

-Je te conseille simplement de ne pas trop t'attacher à lui, c'est tout…

**Une petite review ?**


	12. Vive le Quidditch !

**Merci à Lilynx88 et ****Skouare Enix**** pour leur review et leur fidélité ! Remus jaloux ? Hum vous verrez ! **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, dites-moi ce que vous en penser !**

**12. Vive le Quidditch !**

**POV Dilana**

Le soir lorsque je retrouve les filles, j'ai droit à un interrogatoire en règles. Rose et Cassie se mettent alors en tête de mener l'enquête sur le ''mystérieux Félix'' parce qu'on ''ne sait jamais ce que peut cacher cette gueule d'ange''… Enfin bref, vous voyez le tableau…

Le lendemain matin, après une séance de remise en forme sportive qui, j'en suis sûre, nous apportera de nombreuses courbatures demain, Lily nous rejoint dans le hall et nous sortons prendre l'air. Personne n'a encore parlé de la Coupe de Feu et du Tournoi, je me demande qui osera briser le silence sur ce point…

En attendant nous rencontrons Emily, Linnéa et Caitlyn dans le parc. Les deux premières promènent leur chien : un border terrier du nom de Vip pour l'une et un bouledogue prénommé Fédor pour l'autre. Je me demande comment elles font dans la journée car on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'installations pour les animaux… Et puis à part quelques hiboux par-ci par-là, il n'y a pas grand monde qui en possède en fait. A Beauxbâtons, c'est franchement l'inverse, ceux qui n'en ont pas sont regardés de travers et l'école elle-même encourage les élèves à en posséder un. La directrice pense que cela nous aide à devenir responsables.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Tournoi ? Parce que Dumbledore a beau dire que c'est une décision qui doit être réfléchie, mais la Coupe donnera les noms vendredi soir, ce qui nous laisse… six jours ?, interroge Evangéline.

-Ah, parce que vous ne voulez plus participer ?, demande Cassie qui a l'air étrangement gênée.

-Cassie, qu'est-ce que tu as Encore trafiqué ?

-Et bien, je pensais qu'il était clair que nous allions toutes participer donc j'ai mis nos cinq noms dans la Coupe…

Nous en restons toutes comme deux ronds de flancs, mais je dois aussi avouer que je me sens un peu soulagée, au moins je n'aurais pas à me casser la tête pour savoir si je dois le faire ou non.

Nous continuons donc de marcher en silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées alors que les deux toutous font la connaissance de ce qui se trouve dans le lac. Nous passons devant la forêt interdite et découvrons une sorte de parcours militaire avec de la boue et des obstacles un peu partout. Un homme un peu en retrait hurle des ordres à un groupe de garçons qui se trouvent non loin. Emmett en fait partie et nous adresse un bref signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire avant de se faire réprimander et de retourner à son entraînement. Nous les observons un peu et je dois avouer qu'ils sont réellement impressionnants, il y a même quelques filles qui se débrouillent presque aussi bien qu'eux. Par contre elles ne sont absolument pas féminines, je me demande comment en tant que parents on peut choisir volontairement d'envoyer sa fille à Dumstrang, qui a la réputation d'enseigner la magie noire et le combat.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et l'entraînement se termine. Emmett se dirige vers nous en souriant et prend Rose dans ses bras, la tachant généreusement –et volontairement- de bout au passage. Ses amis le rejoignent et nous ignorent complètement en lui lançant au passage quelques choses dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Ces types me filent la chair de poule, ils ont tous un regard froid et je n'aimerai franchement pas me retrouver seule avec l'un d'eux dans un couloir sombre…

Mais apparemment, l'un d'eux –Niklas je crois- ne laisse pas Evangéline indifférente et malheureusement pour elle je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué : Cassie la regarde avec un sourire carnassier et la pauvre Vélane rougit violement.

Le mardi après-midi, nous nous rendons alors au terrain de Quidditch afin de découvrir en quoi va réellement consister ce cours. A mon plus grand malheur ainsi qu'à celui d'Evangéline et de Lily, nos pires craintes se confirment : il va nous falloir monter sur ces stupides balais et tenter de rester dessus plus d'une seconde et demie…

-Je vais jamais y arriver, se plaint la préfète.

Nous acquiesçons, à présent livides.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'elles font pour être aussi décontractées ?

-Et bien Beth et Rose ont toutes deux un grand frère et elles ont été en quelques sortes forcées à se convertir à ce sport. Quand à Cassie, c'est une dingue de vitesse et d'activité sportive alors tu penses bien que quand elle a découvert le Quidditch, ce fut un véritable coup de foudre.

-D'ailleurs avec une batte à la main, elle est particulièrement redoutable. A l'inverse Rose préfère être poursuiveuse et Beth gardienne.

-Bien ! Rassemblez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds sur un balai, ou alors qui n'y arrive pas du tout ?

Avec honte nous remarquons que nous ne sommes que trois à lever la main.

-Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un serait assez gentil pour aider ces demoiselles ?

Je vois avec un soulagement immense Félix se diriger vers moi un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors besoin d'aide ? Au fait tu as retrouvé l'usage de ton pouce ?, me lance-t-il goguenard.

-Oui merci ! Mais dis-moi comment va ta corne ?

Il me tire puérilement la langue et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me tourne alors vers les deux autres, James s'est empressé d'aller aider Lily mais Evangéline est toujours toute seule à côté de son balai, se tortillant de gêne.

-Voyons, il n'y a vraiment personne pour aller l'aider ?

-C'est pas grave, je peux me débrouiller toute seule vous savez, ça ne doit pas être trop compliquée…

-C'est hors de question ! Alors, j'attends ! Ou faut-il que je désigne moi-même quelqu'un ?

Un garçon de Dumstrang pousse alors Niklas en avant et lui lance quelque chose qui fait rire bon nombre de ses camarades mais absolument pas le principal concerné qui semble furieux.

-Bien, enfin quelqu'un qui se dévoue ! C'est gentil de ta part ! Les autres en place pour l'échauffement, à mon coup de sifflet, tout le monde dans les airs, d'accord ? Vous je vous laisse vous débrouiller, James je te fais confiance.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et se tourne avec empressement vers sa dulcinée qui a l'air particulièrement heureuse.

**POV Evangéline**

Génial ! Non, franchement c'est génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Y a-t-il une quelconque divinité là-haut que ça amuse de me ridiculiser devant lui ? Parce que là, ça commence vraiment à devenir lourd !

Je me tourne avec appréhension vers lui et sursaute en remarquant son expression ennuyée et sa grimace.

-Tu sais si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à me laisser seule et retourner faire joujou avec tes copains !, lui lance-je passablement énervée par son attitude.

-Crrrrois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !, rétorque-t-il froidement. Maintenant monte sur ce balai qu'on en finisse au plus vite !

Je m'exécute tant bien que mal et enfourche ce stupide bout de bois.

-Et ensuite tape bien forrrt avec ton pied pourrr décoller.

Je suis ses indications et me retrouve brutalement dans les airs, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je me cramponne au balai comme si ma vie en dépendait et m'oblige à fermer les yeux avant de céder complètement à la panique. Cependant les bourrasques de vent me ballottent dans tous les sens et je sens que je monte de plus en plus haut. Alors je rouvre les yeux et commence à paniquer complètement.

-Oh mon dieu, par pitié faites-moi descendre !

Le vertige me prend brusquement et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre, ce qui n'est pas l'idée du siècle lorsque l'on est suspendu dans les airs. Une autre bourrasque de vent et je me retrouve sous mon balai, mes cheveux pendant dans le vide, tentant désespérément de m'accrocher. Je perds tout contrôle et commence à hurler de peur alors que mes jambes se détachent et que je ne suis plus maintenu que par mes mains. Je suis poussée dans tous sens par le vent lorsque mes bras finissent également par lâcher et que je tombe en criant.

On me saisit alors sous les aisselles et quelques temps plus tard je sens avec soulagement mes pieds regagner en douceur la terre ferme. Je m'effondre par terre et me mets à pleurer de soulagement, le visage dans les mains.

-Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Elle a jamais volé de sa vie et toi tu la fiches sur un balai alors qu'elle ne sait absolument pas s'en servir !

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entends Robbie crier de la sorte sur quelqu'un. Je lève un peu la tête, essuie mes larmes et remarque qu'il fait face à Niklas et semble prêt à se battre alors que celui-ci doit bien faire une tête de plus que lui. Chris est à ses côtés et le retient mais la colère transparaît également sur ses traits. Les filles me rejoignent, Cassie et Rose sont furieuses et le traitent de tous les noms alors que les autres m'entourent affectueusement de leurs bras en me demandant si tout va bien. Les garçons de Dumstrang volent au secours de leur camarade et Mme Bibine est obligée d'intervenir avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

Celle-ci engueule vigoureusement Niklas puis annonce que le cours est fini et que tout le monde peut regagner les vestiaires. Robbie fulmine toujours mais il se tourne vers moi inquiet.

-Tu n'as rien j'espère ?

J'hoche négativement la tête alors que Lily me tend un mouchoir avec gentillesse.

-Si Rob n'avait pas été là pour te rattraper, je ne donnais pas chère de ta peau…, commente Cassie.

Je remercie ce dernier avec gratitude et reconnaissance alors qu'il m'aide à me relever.

-On n'aurait du venir t'aider dès le début quand Mme Bibine nous l'a demandé et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Ce gars est stupide ! Il veut ta mort ou quoi ? Il savait très bien que tu es absolument nulle sur un balai mais non Monsieur t'a mise directement dessus sans se poser de question ! Pourquoi tu l'as écouté d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne connais rien au Quidditch ! Je pensais qu'il me donnerait des indications une fois que je serais en l'air et puis je ne m'attendais pas à monter aussi haut rapidement !

-Oui, c'est à cause du vent, il est très fort aujourd'hui…

-Ca je l'avais remarqué, merci…

-Donc soit ce gars n'y connait strictement rien, soit il s'en fout totalement…

-Au moins, il n'aura pas à m'aider la prochaine fois…, remarque-je amère avant de me relever péniblement à cause des mes jambes encore tremblantes.

-Je préfère que tu ailles quand même à l'infirmerie. Même si tu sembles ne pas avoir de problème, on ne sait jamais…

J'acquiesce à la requête du professeur et prends alors la direction des vestiaires, soutenue de part et d'autre par Chris et Rob.

-Et il ne s'est même pas excusé ce c*nnard ! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi ! Tu viens Chris ?

Les deux garçons me laissent à l'entrée et Rose et Cassie prennent le relais alors que je les supplie de les empêcher de faire une bêtise.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on les tiendra à l'œil et s'ils essaient de faire quoi que ce soit comme ce Niklas, ne t'inquiètes pas… Nous les y aiderons !

-Cassie !

Rose hoche la tête pour approuver et je soupire, impuissante.

**POV Cassie**

Ce crétin va payer ! On ne fait pas impunément du mal à l'une d'entre nous ! Il va savoir ce que le mot ''souffrir'' signifie, foi de Cassiopée !

Je me dirige avec Rose vers le vestiaire des garçons, laissant Evangéline entre les mains des autres filles qui l'emmèneront à l'infirmerie. J'entre sans plus de cérémonie et sans hésitation pour trouver les jumeaux faisant face aux gars de Dumstrang qui ont l'air nettement plus imposants qu'eux. Il n'y a personne d'autre, tous ont dû déserter la salle afin de ne pas subir les foudres de ces derniers, quel courage !

-Bonjour Messieurs ! On ne se bat pas, il y a des dames ici !, salue Rose.

Emmett se tourne vers elle et semble hésiter quand à la réaction qu'il doit avoir mais celle-ci le foudroie du regard alors qu'elle remarque qu'il se tient à côté de Niklas dans une posture d'intimidation.

-De mieux en mieux, des gays et maintenant des filles ! Frrranchement avouez que la situation est rrridicule !

Je foudroie celui qui a dit cela et sort ma baguette, passablement énervée par ce bel exemple de machisme.

-Ok, vous voulez jouer ? Alors jouons ! Rose ? Les gars ?

Mes trois comparses me répondent par un sourire carnassier, croyez-moi ce n'est pas pour rien que les profs nous surnomment le ''quatuor infernale'' !

Cependant avant que nous ayons pu leur montrer nos supers techniques de combat, la porte s'ouvre et le professeur McGonagall apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demande-t-elle en voyant nos baguettes brandies. Les duels sont interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! De plus puis-je savoir ce que font ces demoiselles dans un vestiaire destiné aux hommes ?

-Tu parles d'hommes, grommelle-je entre mes dents.

-Mademoiselle, cette remarque n'est absolument pas pertinente ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! Vous êtes ici dans notre école et vous êtes tachés de suivre ses règles ! Mais puisque tout cela est un peu nouveau pour vous sans doute, je ne vous donnerai pas une retenue, cependant que cela ne se reproduise plus ou vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! A présent j'aimerai m'entretenir personnellement avec Mr. Carlsson ! Dans mon bureau, jeune homme !

Nous sortons donc en silence et retrouvons les autres qui nous ont attendus dans le hall en compagnie de ceux qui se font appeler les Maraudeurs et de ''Félix le mystérieux''.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ceux-là ?

-Ils se sont gentiment proposés pour emmener Evangéline à l'infirmerie puisque vous nous aviez tous laissés tomber !, rétorque Lily.

Je hausse un sourcil, voilà que la petite préfète prend leur défense ! Potter aurait-il réussi à marquer des points ?

Je ricane un peu en lançant un clin d'œil vers le chevelu à lunettes et me dirige vers la salle de danse afin de me défouler un peu. Il faut dire qu'avec cette séance de Quidditch annulée prématurément , je n'ai pas pu me dépenser comme je l'aurais dû et pour le bien de la communauté il est préférable que j'épuise chaque jour un certain trop-plein d'énergie qui mettrait en péril le fragile équilibre de notre société. Croyez-moi ou non mais quand je suis de trop bonne humeur c'est toujours de mauvais augures pour les autres…

POV Bethany

Le vendredi arrive enfin et c'est avec une certaine appréhension mêlée d'excitation que je prends place à table. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim –ce qui est un véritable exploit pour moi- et je m'amuse à démolir mon reste de gelée avec ma cuillère lorsque les plats disparaissent et que Dumbledore se lève, imposant le silence. Les portes s'ouvrent et le garde-chasse de Poudlard entre, la Coupe de Feu dans les bras. Il la pose avec ce que l'on peut prendre comme une certaine délicatesse venant d'un homme aussi grand et fort que lui. Tous les yeux ne la lâchent pas des yeux alors qu'un petit papier jaillit des flammes et que le vieux directeur rattrape avec souplesse.

-Le premier champion de Dumstrang est… Emmett Cullen ! Suivi de Niklas Carlsson… d'Erik Johnson… de Sven Peterson… et pour finir de Carl Nilsson !

Les uns après les autres, à l'appel de leur nom, ils se dirigent vers une petite porte qui se situe derrière la table des professeurs, sous les applaudissements des trois écoles.

-Le premier champion de Poudlard est… James Potter ! Ainsi que Sirius Black… Remus Lupin… Peter Pettigrew et… Tom Jedusor !

La table de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard hurle de joie et de fierté alors qu'à côté de moi Peter reste interloqué à l'appel de son nom. Je le pousse alors gentiment dans le dos afin qu'il rejoigne les autres et lui souris en le félicitant.

-Il ne reste donc plus que l'école Beauxbâtons, la première championne est… Rosalina Blackwood ! [Petite parenthèse : il me semble que je l'ai appelée Blackmoon avant mais je préfère Blackwood en fait ] Les quatre autres sont Cassiopée Breslin… Evangéline Foxwood… Dilana Greene et pour finir Bethany McFloyd !

C'est moi ! C'est nous ! Youhou ! On est toutes ensembles ! Nous pénétrons donc dans la petite salle suivies de près par les trois directeurs. Mme Maxime vient vers nous et nous félicite chaleureusement, cependant l'ambiance est légèrement tendue à cause de la présence de Niklas et des autres garçons de Dumstrang. Il n'y a pas eu de bagarre depuis l'incident de mardi mais il n'est pas venu non plus lui présenter ses excuses donc bon… En plus Rose et Emmett ne se parlent plus depuis, chacun soutenant son ami(e) dans ce conflit…

-Bien ! Mes chers enfants vous voilà chacun représentant de votre école au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous tenons à vous féliciter chaleureusement et à vous souhaiter bonne chance ! De plus la Première Tâche se déroulera le premier samedi après les vacances de la Toussaint, nous ne vous donnons aucun indice, il vous faudra vous débrouiller seuls au moment venu. Pour autant je vous conseille tout de même de bien réviser tous vos sorts, peut-être en aurez-vous besoin… Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas un peu déloyal de faire concourir deux groupes de garçons et un groupe de filles ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très équitable, non ?

-Donc tu sous-entends que nous, filles, sommes inférieurs à toi qui es soi-disant un homme ?, demande Cassie, démarrant au quart de tour après la question de Sirius.

-Pourquoi soi-disant ? Je suis un homme ! Et tu n'es qu'une femme, seulement pourvue de biens maigres capacités intellectuelles !

-Parce que foncer dans le tas et réfléchir après est plus intellectuel, c'est cela ?

-Tu apprendras ma chère que dans certaine situation il ne vaut mieux pas réfléchir !

-Dans certaines situations, comme… tous les jours de ta misérable vie ?

-Bon Sirius écrase-toi un peu, intervient Peter, qui semble maintenant lui-même choqué par ses paroles. Enfin je veux dire qu'il serait peut-être bon que vous arrêtiez tous les deux…

-C'est ça Black, écoute Petitgros et incline-toi devant ma supériorité !

-Black, arrête de t'abaisser à ce genre de petit jeu avec une… fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine, crache le garçon de Serpentard après avoir jeté brièvement un coup d'œil dégoûté à Cassie. Il serait temps que tu prouves enfin que tu es un sang pur !

-Tu as un problème ?

-Cassie, arrête d'accord, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit, intervient Rose.

-Oh mais on vole au secours de son amie ! Comme c'est touchant… La solidarité féminine est une chose qui me dépasse, c'est tellement pitoyable ! Tout le monde sait qu'au fond, si une réelle situation de crise venait à surgir, elle n'existerait plus. Dans ce monde c'est marche ou crève, il va falloir que vous ouvriez les yeux !

-Ca ne peut être qu'un sang pur pour parler comme ça, rétorque Cassie.

-Je te remercie…

-Tu sais très bien que je ne dis pas ça pour toi !

-Vous voyez ? Nous assistons déjà à un début de déchirement !… Alors comme cela on est une sang pure ? Oui, après réflexion…

-Bien si vous avez fini votrrrre petit numérrro, mes élèves et moi-même allons nous rrretirrrer, intervient Karkaroff.

-Nous vous suivons, Mesdemoiselles un peu de tenue je vous prie, nous sermonne notre directrice en nous fusillant du regard.

Nous plongeons en révérence et Cassie ainsi que Rose tâchent de se faire oublier.

-Qui sont les meilleures, qui sont les meilleures ? C'est nous, c'est nous !, crie Cassie en sautant sur son lit et en improvisant une petite danse de la joie et une chanson que nous reprenons toutes en cœur en entraînant Lily avec nous. Je vous avoue que comme ça personne ne pourrait deviner que nous avons suivi des cours de danse et de chant intensifs depuis nos onze ans mais tant pis, ça fait un bien fou de se défouler !

Rose utilise sa brosse à dent comme micro, Cassie joue la pompom-girl un oreiller dans chaque main, Evangéline et Dilana se sont lancées dans un Rock endiablé et je remixe la Macarena avec Lily.

Cependant des éclats de rire nous interrompent, par la porte encore ouverte menant à la salle de bain, cinq têtes nous observent, goguenards.

-On peut venir ?, demande James plein d'espoir.

-Mais oui, venez jouer avec nous !, sort Rose d'une voix de film d'horreur.

Cassie ricane et brusquement leur lance ses oreillers dessus qui atterrissent dans la tête de James pour le premier, celle de Sirius pour le second, qui s'élancent vers nous en hurlant :

- !

Je me jette alors sur Neville et lui en balance un en pleine face. Celui-ci riposte et Remus ainsi que Peter ne tardent pas à se joindre à nous, commence alors la plus fameuse bataille de Polochon de toute l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Le matin, le réveil est assez douloureux. Ma tête repose sur un truc dur et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir ce qui m'a servi d'oreiller de fortune cette nuit, et qui n'est autre que le bras droit de Neville… Je me redresse violemment, rouge pivoine et me prends l'aigle de Rose en pleine face alors que celui vient d'entrer par la fenêtre ouverte, une lettre dans le bec.

Je crie de surprise, réveillant par la même occasion toute la chambrée. James et Lily se sont endormis en se tenant la main sur le lit de la seconde, c'est trop mignon ! Mais dès qu'elle s'en rend compte la jolie rousse s'écarte précipitamment, faisant tomber James qui s'écrase assez lamentablement par terre dans un bruit sourd. Sirius grogne et émerge lentement alors Rose peste sur celui qui a allumé la lumière et que Cassie met sa tête sous son oreiller en marmonnant un truc incompréhensible. Quand à Dilana, elle cherche vainement ses lunettes que Remus finit par gentiment lui tendre au bout d'un moment. Enfin un bruit de choc suivi d'un cri provenant de sous le lit nous indique que Peter s'est réveillé un peu trop brusquement.

Les garçons retournent dans leur chambre afin de se préparer et nous descendons ensemble. Une fois à table, Rose déplie la lettre que son aigle lui a apportée et sa main libre se fige à quelques centimètres du panier à toast.

-Tout va bien Rosie ?, demande-je, inquiète.

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Beth ! Mon père m'a envoyé des places pour le Tournoi d'automne !

-Tu plaisantes ?, hurle Cassie alors que James et Sirius s'étranglent dans leur verre de jus de citrouille avant de la dévisager, incrédules.

-Mais toutes les places ont été vendues en quelques heures il y a des mois !, remarque le premier.

-Mon père possède l'une des équipes qui y participe, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à en avoir quand même !

-Ton père… possède une équipe de Quidditch ?

-Oui, les Canons de Chudley, ça te dit quelque chose ?, ricane Cassie.

-Mais c'est la meilleure équipe au monde, elle est favorite en ce moment !, s'extasie Sirius. Dis, tu m'emmène hein ? S'il te plaaaaaaaît ?

Il lui fait alors des yeux de chien battu vite rejoint par James alors que Remus et Peter rigolent à côté en se moquant d'eux.

-Pourquoi pas après tout ?

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?, intervient Cassie, qui ne rigole plus du tout.

-Et bien j'en ai assez pour leur en donner et puis on n'est pas obligés de rester ensemble ! Au fait il y a des laissés-passés aussi, ça vous intéresse ?

-Tu es une déesse !, déclare James ce qui déclenche une drôle de grimace chez Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Lily, tu es jalouse ?, ricane Sirius qui l'a remarquée lui aussi.

-Oh, tais-toi Black !

-Et nous, on y va toutes ? Le championnat dure toute la semaine de vacances de la Toussaint et ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

-Tu sais moi, le Quidditch en ce moment je t'avouerai que ce n'est pas le grand amour…, fait remarquer Evangéline.

-Donc tu es d'accord pour venir ! Les autres ?, interroge Cassie.

Nous hochons toutes les trois la tête de concert, bien que Lily et Dilana ne paraissent pas tellement excitées que ça d'aller voir des matchs pendant toute une semaine.

-Youhou, ça va être génial !


	13. Sortie à Préaulard

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2012 !**

**Ensuite merci pour vos reviews lilynx88 et Skouare Enix qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Vos réactions m'ont bien fait rire ! C'est donc Rosalina qui est une Sang pur et non pas Cassiopée. Vous verrez dans ce chapitre Niklas s'adoucit un peu donc pas la peine de le pousser de son balai ! Vive le Quatuor Infernal, les filles en général, les joutes verbales et Tom Jedusor et ses petits commentaires !**

**Sinon le groupe des Warblers appartient à la série télévisée Glee et la plupart des personnages ainsi que l'univers de cette fiction sont la propriété de J..**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira parce que je me suis vraiment dépassée : 28 pages et plus de 10 700 mots ! Ce qui est véritablement un exploit pour moi !**

**13. Sortie à Pré-au-lard**

**POV Evangéline**

Alors que tout le monde se réjouit de ce projet de vacances, deux jeunes filles passent à côté de nous en discutant avec animation :

-Ca va être génial ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à samedi ! Tu crois qu'il va m'inviter ? Oh j'espère que oui !

-On dirait qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue pour le week-end prochain, commente Remus en souriant.

-Préau quoi ?

-C'est le petit village qui se trouve à côté du château, là où se trouve la gare, nous explique-t-il. On y trouve de nombreuses boutiques toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres !

-On va enfin pouvoir refaire notre stock chez Honeydukes et chez Zonko !

-Sirius !

-Franchement Lily, tu nous connais… On n'a fait aucune blague depuis le début de l'année, tu t'attendais à quoi ? On ne s'est pas assagit en un été !

La jeune préfète soupire et choisit de retourner à son petit-déjeuner en ne faisant aucun commentaire.

-Ah tiens ! _Ravage Musical_ vient d'arriver !, s'exclame Cassie. Alors voyons voir le poster géant ! Di ! C'est ton chéri d'amour !

Dilana rougit violemment et proteste vivement alors que Cassiopée brandit au su et au vu de tous la photo dédicacée d'un groupe de jeunes hommes au sourire ravageur qui prennent la pose. Ils sont tous élèves à Beauxbâtons, d'un an nos aînés et accessoirement notre ''Boys Band'' préféré à toutes.

-Non mais regardez un peu comment Adam se la joue !, ricane Cassie.

-Ferme ta bouche, tu baves !, fait remarquer Rose avec innocence.

-C'est qui ceux-là ?, demande Sirius visiblement vexé qu'on lui vole la vedette.

-Un groupe de musicien de Beauxbâtons, les Warblers ! Ils sont tous en septième année et déjà célèbres !

-Connais pas…

-Ils sont plutôt mignons, commente Lily provoquant une quinte de toux chez James.

-Ils sont trop canons, oui !

-Cassie ! Alors là on a Nathan, il fait de la guitare sèche et électrique, du violon et du piano. Il chante parfois aussi. Di adorrre sa voix !

-Tais-toi Evangéline !

-Si si c'est vrai ! Ensuite il y a Julian, le leader du groupe, il chante la plupart du temps et joue également de la guitare. Là c'est Adam, le plus dragueur des cinq ! Lui s'occupe de la basse.

-Et je suis sortie avec ce beau gosse !, fanfaronne Cassie.

-Les deux autres ce sont Mickael alias Mickey, et Jamie. Ils sont jumeaux et en danse ils sont tout simplement excellents ! Le premier est à la batterie et le second au synthé.

-En plus, ils sont tous trop beaux !

-Cassie !

-Nathan est du genre romantique, Adam séducteur, Mickey et Jamie sont trop drôles, et Julian est adorable avec tout le monde.

-Ils sont parfaits quoi…, résume Peter.

Nous acquiesçons toutes.

-Les Warblers se sont un peu nos grands frères en fait, explique-je. A Beauxbâtons chacun a un parrain ou une marraine lorsqu'il arrive en première année, et nous sommes tombés sur eux. C'est un peu ce qui nous a rapprochées au départ puisqu'ils étaient très amis. Nathan est celui de Di et on peut dire qu'elle a un gros béguin pour lui depuis le début… Non ne nie pas tu sais très bien que c'est la stricte vérité ! Cassie c'est Adam, ils sont sortis ensemble mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné ils n'arrêtaient pas de se crier dessus et ça devenait vraiment lassant à la longue.

-Et depuis nous sommes amis et plus si on est en soirée, rie Cassiopée en remixant le vieux dicton.

-On n'a pas besoin des détails, merci…, intervient Bethany.

-Le parrain de Bethany c'est Mickey qui est réellement son frère avec Jamie qui, lui, est mon parrain. Quand à Julian, c'est celui de Rosie !

-Je t'avoue que je me perds un peu avec tous ses prénoms, il faudrait que vous me rappeliez qui est qui de temps à autre…, fait remarquer Lily.

-Promis !

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je crois qu'on a des devoirs à faire !

Quatre paires d'yeux ronds de surprise se tournent vers Cassiopée qui s'est levée, pleine d'entrain.

-Serais-tu malade ?, s'inquiète Beth.

-Elle n'a pas de fièvre pourtant, continue Rose en lui touchant le front.

-Très drôle ! Non, il faut juste que je commence à rechercher une potion à présenter au professeur Slughorn.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, commente Di. Bon alors direction la Bibliothèque ?

**POV Cassiopée**

Je me perds un peu dans les rayons de cet endroit. A Beauxbâtons au moins les livres sont classés par section dont le nom est affiché en début de rangée. Je finis enfin par trouver les potions après avoir tourné en rond pendant trois heures. Un bouquin attire mon attention, malheureusement, il se trouve sur le dernier rayonnage, tout en haut et je suis trop petite pour l'atteindre –ce qui vu ma taille est assez exceptionnel.

Je peste à voix haute lorsqu'une remarque acide me fait sursauter.

-Je peux savoir ce que ces livres t'ont fait pour que tu les insultes de la sorte ?

-Jedusor, quel plaisir de te revoir Serpent.

-C'est réciproque Stupide Petite Lionne, alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-J'essaie d'attraper ce bouquin, déclare-je en le lui montrant. Mais je suis trop petite…

Il me dévisage comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes, ce que je suis certainement de son point de vu.

-Tu as une baguette, non ?

Effectivement…

-Ainsi tu es vraiment une Sang de Bourbe !

Je tourne rapidement ma baguette dans sa direction et lance un sort qu'il évite sans difficulté.

-Tellement prévisible… Bien maintenant que l'on sait l'un comme l'autre qui est le plus fort…

Je reste muette de stupeur devant son arrogance et l'évidente supériorité qu'il affiche.

-Il va nous falloir trouver une potion assez complexe pour impressionner Slughorn ! Tu devrais en être capable, non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le tout de suite comme ça chacun peut faire son projet en solo sans que nous ne nous gênions ou ne nous ralentissions l'un l'autre…

Je vois très bien qu'il meure d'envie que je le laisse ''faire son projet en solo'' et que je l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose, aussi c'est avec une joie sadique que je lui certifie que ça ne me dérange pas de travailler avec lui. Il secoue la tête, visiblement déçu :

-L'orgueil nous pousse à faire des choses bien stupides… Bien je te propose le Polynectar !

Ah il veut me provoquer ? Et bien il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Je vais lui faire le meilleur Polynectar qu'il n'ait jamais vu !

-D'accord !

-Parfait ! Je te contacterai au moment voulu pour que nous commencions !

-Nan mais tu te fiches de moi, là ! Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu me siffles pour que je rapplique tel un vulgaire elfe de maison ?

-Et bien… oui !, ricane-t-il avant de me planter là.

-Je hais ce gars !, lance-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise en face de Dilana.

-Humhum…

-Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, moi ! Je suis Cassiopée Breslin et on doit me respecter !

-Humhum…

-Vous avez raison, je vais lui montrer ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on marche sur la patte du dragon ! Ca va saigner ! Merci les filles !

-De rien, de rien !

**POV Dilana**

-C'était quoi ça ?, demande Peter interloqué.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Oh, ça ! C'est simplement Cassie qui nous demande notre avis, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Elle trouve toujours la solution à ses problèmes toute seule, il suffit juste de faire semblant de lui prêter une oreille attentive et c'est bon.

Les garçons semblent un peu surpris par cette pratique mais ne font aucun commentaire.

-Bon, moi j'ai fini ! Je crois que je vais aller rendre visite à Hagrid ! A tout à l'heure Di !

Une fois Bethany partie, il ne reste plus que Peter, Neville et Remus avec moi.

Le second se penche vers moi, incertain, et je l'encourage à se lancer d'un regard.

-Vas-y Neville, tu peux lui demander, je suis sûr qu'elle ne dira rien et elle pourrait vraiment t'aider, le pousse gentiment Remus.

-Et bien, voilà… J'aurais vraiment besoin de tes conseils parce que contrairement à Cassiopée je n'arrive pas à résoudre mes problèmes seul…

Je referme mon livre d'étude des moldus et repousse plume et parchemins, prête à l'aider.

-Il y a cette fille… Je l'aime bien et je crois qu'elle m'apprécie et donc j'aimerais bien l'inviter à Pré-au-lard ce week-end…

-C'est une excellente idée !

-Oui mais le problème c'est que je suis assez timide et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte donc je sais pas trop comment agir.

-Je ne peux pas trop t'aider si tu ne me dis pas de qui il s'agit, tu sais !

-Vas-y Neville !, l'encourage Peter à son tour.

-Elle est à Beauxbâtons, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une grande différence entre une fille comme Cassie et une fille comme Evangéline !... Par pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas Cassiopée !

-Non, non !

Je soupire de soulagement, le pauvre je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire subir s'il s'était déclaré à elle !

-Bon alors tu as évité le pire, crois-moi ! En tout cas, je pense que tu devrais le dire à cette fille et si tu ne sais pas trop comment t'y prendre, tu n'as qu'à présenter ça comme une sortie entre amis, qui ne l'engage à rien ! Au moins vous passerez du temps ensemble et elle apprendra à mieux te connaître !

-Si elle dit oui !

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le ferait pas ? Tu es adorable comme garçon ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais stupide !

-Oui mais physiquement je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec les gars du poster !

Oui bon là, il marque un point…

-Tu sais quoi ? On va te relooker ! Pour samedi seulement, rajoute-je précipitamment devant son expression horrifiée.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Mais si tu verras ! Cependant ne sautons pas d'étapes ! Il faut d'abord que tu ailles lui demander, ensuite on avisera.

-Et je fais ça comment ?

Je suis bien tentée de répondre de façon un peu ironique du genre ''tu ouvres la bouche et tu fais vibrer tes cordes vocales'' mais je doute qu'il le prenne très bien et ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour le faire perdre confiance en lui.

-Tu vas la voir, tu lui demandes si tu peux lui parler seul à seul et tu lui poses la question directement, et sans tourner autour du pot par pitié ! Et surtout pas de drague lourde comme pourrait le faire Sirius ! Si tu dois demander conseil à quelqu'un, tourne-toi plutôt vers Remus ou vers Peter.

-Mais j'ai aucune expérience, moi !, me chuchote le premier.

-Et moi alors ! Tout ce que je sais sur les relations amoureuses c'est grâce aux autres et aux tonnes de comédies romantiques que j'ai pu regarder dans ma vie avec pour seule compagnie un pot de glace ! Mais ça il n'est pas obligé de le savoir !, rétorque-je à voix basse également.

Il me regarde avec incertitude.

-Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ! Je suis une fille, ne l'oublie pas ! Et si mes suppositions sur l'identité de la fille sont exactes alors mes conseils ne peuvent que l'aider !

-Bon arrêtez de parler à voix basse vous deux !, intervient Neville.

Je lance un regard appuyé à Remus afin qu'il ne dise rien puis rassemble mes affaires et après avoir motivé Roméo, je quitte la bibliothèque.

**POV Bethany**

-Bonjour Neville ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Hagrid ! Je vais bien, merci !

Je lève les yeux de la caisse où sont enfermés les Scrouts à Pétard et adresse un grand sourire au nouvel arrivant.

-Je peux t'aider, gamin ?

-Je souhaitais simplement dire deux mots à Bethany… Si elle est d'accord !

-Bien sûr ! Je reviens Hagrid !

J'enlève les gants nécessaires à la proximité avec ces créatures et rejoint Neville. Nous faisons quelques pas au bord de la Forêt Interdite lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi. Il semble un peu gêné et il se tord les mains dans tous les sens.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, m'inquiète-je.

-Non, non ! Voilà je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à Pré-au-lard avec moi samedi ? Je pourrais te faire visiter… Enfin tu n'es pas obligée, je disais juste ça comme ça, en passant, tu sais…

-Avec plaisir !

-Pardon ?

-C'est vraiment gentil à toi Neville et j'en serais très honorée !

-Ah… euh… ok ! A Samedi alors !

-Normalement on se voit en Botanique lundi, non ?

-Ah oui ! Exact ! Eh bien à lundi, alors !

-A lundi !... Neville ?

-Oui ?

-Le château c'est de l'autre côté, là tu vas dans la Forêt Interdite !, lui fais-je remarquer en tentant de ne pas rire alors qu'il rougit violemment.

-Exact… Au revoir Bethany !

-Au revoir Neville !

Décidément ce gars est trop mignon ! Un peu maladroit et tête en l'air certes, mais adorable quand même ! J'ai hâte d'être à samedi, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

**POV Dilana**

Lorsque nous nous rejoignons dans le hall, Cassiopée fait la tête parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à dire ses quatre vérités au Serpentard qui la fait tourner en bourrique. A l'inverse Bethany rayonne et nous annonce avec une joie évidente que Neville lui a proposé de l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme, j'avais deviné juste ! Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Remus qui discute avec un Roméo qui semble soulagé et heureux. Ce dernier se retourne et lève les deux pouces en signe de victoire alors que Remus me sourit, complice.

-J'espère que tu as dit non !

La remarque de Cassie m'interloque et je me tourne vers elle choquée, prête à défendre Neville.

-Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

-Enfin Di ! Tu as vu sa tête ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Mais il ne ressemble à rien ! Il a l'air complètement débile et il fait des bourdes comme pas possible ! Il est exactement comme Petitgros ! Et toi tu sortirais avec Petitgros ? Non ! Alors qui a raison ?

-Cassie, intervient Rose. Beth sort avec qui elle veut, nous n'avons pas le droit de juger… Et même si ce n'est peut-être pas mon type d'homme, je respecte son choix et tu devrais en faire autant.

-Donc tu la soutiens ? Mais enfin, il faut que quelqu'un rétablisse l'ordre ici, ça devient n'importe quoi !

-Cassie, arrête !, ordonne Evangéline alors que Bethany a les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle se détourne précipitamment.

-Bravo ! Tu es contente ? Tu as besoin de te défouler sur les autres ? OK, aujourd'hui quelqu'un a froissé ta fierté, mais ce n'est en aucun cas une excuse pour t'en prendre à elle !

Cassie me regarde, choquée. C'est bien la première fois que je lui tiens tête et elle a l'air de penser que j'ai un problème mental.

Je me détourne à mon tour et me lance à la poursuite de la ''rigolote'' de notre groupe, Evangéline, Lily et Rose sur les talons alors que cette dernière jette un regard peu amène à la jolie métisse qui a tout perdu de sa superbe.

Des faibles applaudissements se font alors entendre ainsi qu'une voix froide qui fait remarquer :

-Bien joué Breslin ! Tu as le chic pour éloigner les gens !

Le soir heureusement tout est rentré dans l'ordre, Cassie s'est excusée et Bethany s'est calmée. Cependant il reste une légère tension entre elles et chacune tente de maîtriser ses paroles afin de ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres.

**POV Evangéline**

Le mardi nous avons droit à un nouveau cours de vol et c'est avec une appréhension grandissante que je m'y rends, encadrée par Robbie et Chris qui se sont mis en tête de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle.

Niklas se dirige vers moi alors que je sors des vestiaires. Les autres filles sortent leur baguette et bien qu'elles ne le menacent pas directement, l'avertissement est clair.

-Je voudrrrais simplement m'excuser.

-Bah voilà c'est fait ! Maintenant dégage !

-S'il vous plaît laissez-moi lui parler.

-C'est bon les filles, allez plutôt commencer à vous entraîner.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir, elles finissent par nous laisser. Je lui fais face, bras croisés et attends ses excuses.

-J'aurrrais voulu venir avant mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes perrrsonnels…

Je le fixe sans ciller, attendant la suite.

-Je suis rrréellement désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était la première fois que tu montais surrr un balai sinon je n'aurrrai jamais fait ça. J'ai bêtement supposé que tu étais tout simplement nulle mais que tu avais quand même les bases.

-Et bien, non.

Il semble plutôt mal à l'aise et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés…

-Je suis rrréellement désolé, j'apprécierrrais que tu me parrrdon…

-Tu es venu de ton plein gré ou on t'a forcé ?, le coupe-je.

-Non ! Je suis ici parrrce que je le veux !

-Et bien on ne dirait pas.

Je le laisse en plan et commence à m'éloigner lorsqu'il fait remarquer :

-Au moins comme ça on est quitte !

-Pardon ?, demande-je en pivotant.

-Bah oui, je t'ais aidée lorrrsque tu avais mal à la bouche et je t'ai sauvé quand tu étais en trrrain de tomber du bastingage ! Donc on est quitte !

Il a repris une attitude arrogante et une forte envie de lui mettre mon point dans sa petite tête à l'air supérieur me prend. Ulcérée, je ne trouve rien à répondre et rejoins finalement Madame Bibine au bord du terrain alors que l'entraînement a déjà commencé.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire pendant cette séance ?, l'interroge-je.

-Niklas s'est-il excusé ?

-On peut dire cela comme ça…, grogne-je.

-Bien, alors je lui laisse encore une chance. Ne t'inquiète pas je vous surveillerai et s'il y a le moindre problème je saurais intervenir. Et je crois que c'est également le cas de tes amis…

Je soupire, guère rassurée, et jette un coup d'œil aux élèves qui tournoient déjà haut dans le ciel. Chris, Robbie, Cassie et Rose semblent furieux alors que les autres me sourient afin de m'encourager. Je finis donc par rejoindre mon ''entraîneur personnel''.

-OK, c'était nul de dirrre ça, je suis vrrraiment désolé !, s'excuse-t-il après que je l'ai foudroyé du regard. Et pourrr te le prrrouver je vais t'aider à voler.

-Je te remercie de ta gentillesse mais je n'ai aucune envie de mourir si jeune…

-Je vais commencer par t'apprrrendre les bases que visiblement tu n'as pas. Pourrr cette séance on rrrestera au sol.

-Mais c'est que tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux, fais attention à ne pas prendre la grosse tête ! N'empêche peut-être que ce serait pratique pour voler, après tout c'est le même principe que les montgolfières, tu les remplies d'air et elles s'envolent !

-Ecoute, on a prrris un mauvais déparrrt d'accorrrd ?

-Ca c'est clair…

-Alorrrs on oublie tout et on rrrecommence ?

Je suis tentée de refuser la main qu'il me tend mais je préfère qu'il soit mon ami plutôt que mon ennemi s'il doit continuer à me donner des cours de vol… Aussi je la serre rapidement et acquiesce.

Les deux heures se passent relativement bien, il est plutôt bon professeur… A la fin je connais enfin les rudiments du vol et du Quidditch, au moins je ne serais pas trop perdue à la Toussaint. Je le lui dis et il me regarde, étonné.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas au Tourrrnoi ?

-Si, qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ?

-Mais tu n'y connais rrrien !

-Maintenant si !, rétorque-je vexée. Et puis je savais au moins qu'il y a trois sortes de balles et que le but c'est de marquer le plus de points !

J'ai au moins le mérite de le faire rire…

-J'y serrrais aussi, le frère de Rrrosalina, Démétrrri, nous a envoyé des laissés-passés. Je parrrie que tu ne connais même pas le nom des différrrentes équipes ?, interroge-t-il après s'être calmé un peu.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ma préférée ce sont les Canons de Chudley !

-Ah ouais ? Et puis-je savoirrr pourrrquoi ?

-C'est celle du père de Rose et accessoirement la seule que je connais…

-Et bien il va falloir rrremédier à tout cela !, dit-il en s'étranglant de rire.

-Ce serait gentil et très bienvenue ! Bon à plus tard !

-Salut !... Au fait ! Tu fais quelque chose samedi ?

-Je vais à Pré-au-lard, pourquoi ?

-Ca te dirrrait d'y aller avec moi ? Comme ça on découvrrrirrrait ensemble, ça serrrait sympa ! Et puis je pourrrais commencer ton apprrrentissage quidditchien !

-Pourquoi pas !

-Alors on se donne rrrendez-vous à 10 heurrres dans le hall ?

-Ca me va !

-A samedi alorrrs !

Je lui souris et me détourne pour rejoindre mes amies.

-Devinez qui a rendez-vous samedi ?

-Euh, Bethany ?

-Très drôle Dilana !

-Avec qui ?, demande Rose.

-Niklas !

-Tu plaisantes ? Evangéline ! Il a failli te tuer la semaine dernière et tu acceptes de sortir avec lui ?

-Cassie, ne recommence pas ! Même si je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Tu ne connais rien de ce type !

-Parce que Beth connait mieux Neville peut-être ?

-Oui ! Et puis au moins il est inoffensif, ou du moins il en a l'air !

-Attention Rose, ce sont ceux qui ont l'air le moins qui font le plus !

-Ca ne veut rien dire Cassie !

-A réflexion effectivement… Ce sont ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus ? Mais ça ne va pas tellement dans le contexte, tu vois ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu lui fais confiance à ce type ?

-Oui ! Il s'est excusé et il a été vraiment gentil avec moi aujourd'hui ! Et puis peu importe ce que vous direz, j'irai quand même !

Je me fais l'effet d'une petite fille qui tient tête à sa mère.

-En tout cas, il est vraiment pas mal physiquement !, intervient Beth.

-Pas mal ? Il est magnifique oui !, rétorque Di en riant.

Je souris, heureuse qu'il y en ait au moins deux qui me soutiennent.

- Moi je le trouve louche ce gars et attends de voir ce que vont dire Chris et Robbie…

Malheureusement ça ne loupe pas et j'ai droit à une sacrée enguelade mais j'avoue que je m'en fiche un peu. Je pense à autre chose –entre autre à de potentielles tenues pour samedi- et je laisse passer…

Le week-end arrive enfin et avec lui la perspective de passer une journée entière en compagnie de Niklas pour moi et de Neville pour Beth.

Je me sens un peu stressée et je change pour la dixième fois de tenue sous les regards critiques de Rose, Cassie, Lily et Beth, Dilana étant partie je ne sais où de bon matin.

-Ca fait un peu… bizarre, déclare la préfète en faisant la grimace.

-Tu vas à un rendez-vous ou tu donnes une conférence ?, lance Rose.

-Trop sérieux, précise Beth. Quand à moi je n'arrive pas à me décider non plus !

-Mets ce pull vert, tu es irrésistible dedans ! Avec… ce jean et ces bottes brunes… N'oublie surtout pas ton écharpe multicolore et tes boucles d'oreilles hiboux, et je veux bien te prêter ma veste en cuir brune aussi. Comme ça c'est parfait !, déclare Rose après avoir confondu Beth avec une poupée grandeur nature.

Mais je dois avouer que le résultat en vaut la peine !

-Neville ne va pas en revenir !, la complimente Lily.

-Je suis d'accord ! A ton tour maintenant, déclare Rose en me faisant face. Voyons voir… pour une fois tu vas me détacher tes cheveux et exposer au monde entier tes gènes de Vélane ! Avec ce petit pull gris ce sera top, et ce jean bleu clair serait parfait ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu veux tenter les talons ? Oui il t'en faut absolument, décrète-t-elle avant de fouiller dans ses affaires sans attendre ma réponse.

-Celles-ci devraient convenir, avec ce collier, ce sac, ces boucles d'oreilles…

Je m'assois sur mon lit et prends tout ce qu'elle me tend après avoir inspecté chaque recoin de la chambre, piquant un vêtement dans une valise inconnue et sans se soucier de l'avis de son véritable propriétaire. Nous, nous avons l'habitude de la voir dans cet état dès qu'il s'agit de mode, mais pas Lily qui suit chacun de ses mouvements avec des yeux écarquillés et incrédules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait bientôt être fini, la rassure Cassie qui est en train de se faire les ongles, couchée à plat ventre sur son lit encore défait.

-Te voilà fin prête ! J'avoue que sur ces deux coups je suis assez fière de moi !

-Evangéline, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux détachés !, s'exclame Lily alors qu'elle les fixe avec une lueur d'envie et d'admiration dans le regard.

-C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de réaction que je les laisse tout le temps attachés !, lui fais-je remarquer en riant.

-Niklas va en rester muet en tout cas ! Tu es magnifique ! Toi aussi Beth !

Nous remercions la jeune préfète, j'avoue que je suis plutôt jolie.

-Mais oui t'es belle Evangélichou !, me taquine Cassie alors que je m'examine dans le miroir de l'armoire.

-Wahou les filles ! Ils ne vont pas en revenir !, nous complimente Dilana qui vient de pénétrer dans la chambre.

-Où tu étais toi ?, demande Cassie soupçonneuse.

-Moi ? Je faisais un tour !

**POV Dilana**

_Petit retour en arrière _

Je me lève silencieusement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres. J'enfile rapidement les affaires que j'avais préparées la veille et me faufile dans la salle de bain. Je toque doucement sur la porte opposée et entre en refermant rapidement derrière moi. Neville fait les cent pas dans la chambre, visiblement nerveux.

-Par pitié, arrête ça tu me stresses !, grogne Sirius.

-Dilana ! Tu es venue !

-Bien sûr gros béta !

-Tu trouves que je suis gros ?

-Mais non, c'était simplement affectif ! Alors voyons voir, qu'est-ce que tu voulais mettre ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être une chemise ?

-Non ça n'irait pas, il faut quelque chose qui soit décontracté mais qui sorte de la normale. Je peux ?, demande-je en désignant l'immense armoire. Je crois que cette chemise bleue marine t'irait bien et ce pull gris aussi ! Ils sont à toi ?

-Non, ce sont les miens mais tu peux les prendre, intervient Remus.

Je lui souris et me tourne vers Neville pour jauger de son allure.

-C'est pas mal ! Tu es très mignon comme ça !

Il devient rapidement cramoisi devant mon appréciation sincère.

-Par contre et par pitié, pas de velours, mets un jean ! Et débarrasse-toi de ces chaussures ! Pour le bas, celui-ci devrait convenir, c'est le tien ?

-Oui, oui par contre pour les chaussures je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autres…

-Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait ? Une paire de mocassins avec une veste en daim chocolat, ça se serait top !

-Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut, intervient Remus en souriant. J'espère que ça t'ira…

-C'est parfait ! Tu es trop craquant !, m'extasie-je.

-Je dois avouer que tu as fait du bon boulot petite tête, c'est qu'il serait presque sortable !

-Ferme-la Sirius ! Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !, fait remarquer Remus, admiratif.

-Je m'occupe souvent des costumes pour les spectacles artistiques à Beauxbâtons, explique-je les joues en feu. Bon il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille avant qu'elles ne remarquent mon absence ! Toi tu ne changes pas de tenue et tu ne te désistes pas, c'est clair ?, ordonne-je à Neville en tachant de me rendre la plus menaçante possible, ce qui, contre toute attente, semble plutôt bien fonctionner.

Je pénètre doucement dans notre chambre mais les filles sont déjà debout et Beth ainsi qu'Angel sont déjà prêtes -certainement grâce à la redoutable efficacité de Rose lorsqu'il s'agit de mode. La tenue de la première est toute en couleur, à son image, mettant en valeur ses cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux verts pétillants. Quand à la seconde, elle a finalement lâché ses magnifiques cheveux et elle est resplendissante.

-Wahou les filles ! Ils ne vont pas en revenir !

-Où tu étais toi ?, demande Cassie soupçonneuse.

-Moi ? Je faisais un tour ! Vous êtes toutes prêtes ? Alors allons-y ou vous allez finir par être en retard !

Nous nous installons tranquillement à la table du petit-déjeuner alors que tous les regards sont fixés sur Evangéline, ceux des garçons avec émerveillement, ceux des filles avec jalousie. La nouvelle cible de rumeurs se tortillent sur sa chaise, gênée, et amorce le geste de s'attacher les cheveux, mais Rose et Cassie l'arrêtent avec sévérité.

-Tu as promis, lui rappelle la première. Et puis la tête de Niklas en vaut la peine, non ?

Nous sortons enfin dans le hall alors que Beth et Angel commencent à stresser.

-Arrêtez de vous tordre les mains ! Tenez-vous droite ! Ne touche pas tes cheveux !, les réprimande sévèrement Rosalina qui imite Madame Maxime à la perfection.

-Et si jamais il ne venait pas ?

-C'est à ça que servent les amies non ? Personne ne saura qu'on vous aura fichu un lapin puisque vous ne serez pas seules !, rétorque Cassie avec bonne humeur. Je suis si fière de vous mes petites ! Oh non j'ai oublié l'appareil photo ! Je voulais absolument enregistrer la tête de Neville et de Monsieur Très !

-Cassie !, grondent Beth et Angel dans un même mouvement.

-Ah Petitgros Number Two est là ! Coucou !

-Euh bonjour Cassiopée, les filles… Bethany tu es sublime !

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus !

-Je t'avais dis que j'aurais dû prendre l'appareil photo ! Tu as vu sa tête ! Je crois que finalement j'aime bien ce gars, il n'a pas jeté un coup d'œil à Angel et à ses magnifiques cheveux !, fait remarquer Cassie à voix basse.

-Amusez-vous bien !, leur lance-je en tachant de réprimer un fou rire.

Ils ne nous prêtent déjà plus attention et s'éloignent, se laissant conduire par le flot d'élèves qui se dirige vers la sortie. Je les suis des yeux quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Rose me donne un coup de coude. Niklas est enfin arrivé et il dévisage Evangéline avec émerveillement, fascination et admiration.

-Il bave non ?

Je pouffe ce qui a au moins le mérite de le ramener sur terre.

-Salut !

-Salut !

-Ca c'est de l'échange…

-Cassie, siffle-je à voix basse. Vas-tu enfin te taire !

-On y va ?

-Je te suis ! A plus tard les filles !

-Si tu as le moindre problème, on sera dans le coin ! Toi, je t'ai à l'œil mon coco !

Evangéline lance un regard meurtrier à Cassiopée qui a une fois de plus fait des siennes et se tourne précipitamment vers Niklas :

-Elle plaisante ! Au revoir tout le monde !

-Bah quoi ? Il ne lui a même pas dit qu'elle était belle ! Il méritait bien une petite correction !

-Sa tête était sans équivoque et suffisait amplement pourtant !

-Peut-être mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres et explorer ce fameux pré au lard.

**POV Bethany**

Il a dit que j'étais sublime ! Et il n'a même pas regardé Evangéline ! Si je le pouvais je me lancerai dans une petite danse de la joie. Au lieu de ça je trottine avec entrain à côté de lui pendant qu'il me désigne les différents endroits à mesure que nous passons devant. Au bout d'un moment il s'interrompt et se tourne vers moi en me regardant avec hésitation.

-J'aimerai te montrer mon lieu favori à Pré-au-lard, si tu es d'accord bien sûr ?

-Je veux bien !

-Vrai ? Bon, et bien allons-y alors !

Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne avec enthousiasme vers une immense bâtisse qui se situe un peu à l'écart des autres. Nous nous éloignons donc de l'agitation de la rue principale et commençons à gravir la pente douce qui y mène. Nous passons un imposant portail mais au lieu de nous diriger vers l'entrée principale, nous contournons la maison. Derrière se trouve une serre gigantesque.

Sans prendre la peine de toquer, Neville ouvre la porte et s'efface galamment pour me laisser passer. Je le remercie d'un gentil sourire qui se transforme en une moue ébahie lorsque je regarde autour de moi. Nous nous trouvons dans un merveilleux jardin qui regroupe divers milieux naturels. A ma droite, sous une forte chaleur et luminosité, des salamandres ainsi que des Scrouts à Pétard se côtoient en toute passivité. A ma gauche des strangulos et des sirènes discutent doucement dans leur lac. Et plus loin je peux apercevoir des hippogriffes qui font tranquillement la course dans un pré.

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond qui change d'aspect selon les milieux, aussi il me semble même qu'il neige un peu plus loin !

-C'est pas non plus Narnia mais c'est déjà ça petite Lucy, me taquine Neville en souriant devant mon émerveillement.

-Neville, c'est génial !

-J'étais sûr que cet endroit te plairait !

-Mais où est-ce qu'on est en fait ?

-Chez mon grand-oncle, le frère de ma grand-mère. Il m'a transmis sa passion pour la Botanique et les créatures magiques. Je peux venir ici quand je veux. Je l'avais prévenu que nous passerions, d'ailleurs il me semble que Mary a préparé du thé pour nous réchauffer.

-Mary ?

-La gouvernante. Viens je vais te faire visiter !

Nous flânons quelques temps dans les allées et je ne résiste pas longtemps à l'envie de m'approcher un peu plus pour mieux regarder les plantes et les créatures. Neville m'impressionne, il connaît le nom scientifique de chacun et il se lance souvent dans des explications et des anecdotes absolument passionnantes. De plus il salue chaque végétal par un petit surnom qu'il lui a donné, chaque personne par son prénom, et donne à chacun une petite attention, si bien que j'en reste baba.

-Tiens il faut que je te présente à Buck, un vieil ami.

-Buck ?

-C'est lui là-bas ! Buck !

Un superbe hippogriffe se dirige vers nous en volant, il se pose à côté de nous, guerre méfiant et frotte avec affection son énorme tête contre le torse de Neville qui le caresse en riant.

-Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon gros ! Je te présente Bethany, une de mes amis. Sois gentil avec elle, d'accord ?

L'aigle-cheval me regarde avec intérêt et curiosité. Il s'approche doucement de moi alors que je m'incline doucement.

-Eh, tu sais comment t'y prendre avec eux ! Ils ont tellement d'orgueil !

Buck émet un cri de protestation puis s'incline à son tour. Je souris et m'approche lentement, la main droite et tendue vers l'hippogriffe qui efface lui-même la distance qui nous sépare encore. Lorsque je caresse sa tête, il ferme les yeux et émet un petit bruit qui est, j'imagine, l'équivalent du ronronnement chez le chat.

-Il t'adore !, s'extasie Neville. Je crois qu'il t'autorise à monter sur son dos ! Aller, viens, je vais t'aider à grimper !

-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, je n'ai encore jamais essayé et…

-Pourtant tu te débrouilles très bien en Quidditch, donc tout devrait bien aller, non ?

Parce qu'il m'a regardé quand je volais ?

-Si ça peut te rassurer je peux venir avec toi, hasarde-t-il.

-Oh oui !, m'exclame-je avec force. Enfin je veux dire que ça m'aiderait certainement…

-Très bien ! Alors les dames d'abord !

Il m'attrape par la taille et me hisse sans difficulté apparente sur l'aile de Buck qui ne bronche pas. Il fait de la muscu ou quoi ?

Il me rejoint rapidement et s'assoit derrière moi pendant qu'il lance des indications à notre monture qui s'élance tout à coup dans les airs avec une telle puissance que je me retrouve plaquée contre Neville. Nous prenons peu à peu de la hauteur et je peux admirer le jardin et ses microclimats dans toute sa splendeur.

-C'est magnifique, je souffle.

-Je suis d'accord, mais détends-toi un peu, tu es trop crispée. Lâche les mains quelques instants, tu verras c'est une sensation extraordinaire, de l'adrénaline à l'état brut !

-J'oserai jamais !, gémis-je alors que j'essaie de décrisper mes doigts.

Neville les attrape alors et, avant que j'ai pu émettre la moindre protestation, les détache de l'encolure de Buck et les écarte de chaque côté de mon corps, à l'horizontale.

Je dois admettre que, passées les premières frayeurs, c'est une sensation très grisante. Je ne résiste donc pas et pousse un grand cri de joie. J'entends Neville rire derrière moi alors qu'il tient toujours mes mains dans les siennes. Je remarque alors que nous perdons de l'altitude et que nous regagnons le pré.

-Déjà ?, m'indigne-je, déçue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons pleins d'autres choses à voir encore !, me rassure-t-il. Mais avant, allons manger, je meurs de faim !

Il met pied à terre à l'instant même où nous atterrissons puis m'aide à descendre à mon tour. Nous nous dirigeons vers une sorte de clairière où une large pierre forme une table où sont posés quelques plats recouverts de cloches. Neville les soulève l'une après l'autre puis me tend une assiette et me dit de choisir ce qui me tente. Une fois cela effectué, il met deux doigts dans sa bouche et émet un petit sifflement très aigu. Peu après plusieurs grands singes se dirigent vers nous et me regardent avec curiosité.

-Bien, Célestine, viens ici ma puce ! Donne-moi ton assiette Bethany. Célestine tu pourrais emmener la jeune fille à la cabane ?

Le gros singe hoche la tête et s'assoit en me tournant le dos.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en est très envie… D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de cabane ?

-Mais si, au contraire. Il faut que tu passes tes bras autour de son cou, voilà comme ça… Et ensuite tu enroules tes jambes autour de son corps… C'est bon ! Célestine tu peux y aller, je vous rejoins tout de suite !

-Neville ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh mon dieu ! Nevvvvvviiillllleeee !, hurle-je, paniquée alors que Célestine se met à courir rapidement et commence à escalader un immense arbre.

Nous nous arrêtons au sommet, étrangement large et plat, où se situe une petite maison. Devant il y a une table et des chaises en bois.

-Alors comment était le voyage ?, me demande Neville qui vient d'arriver et qui se dirige comme si de rien n'était vers ladite table sur laquelle il dépose nos assiettes.

-Effrayant ! J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Où sommes-nous ?

-En haut d'un arbre ! Nous l'avons aménagé il y a longtemps et nous avons créé une sorte de ville en hauteur.

J'observe plus attentivement l'endroit et m'aperçois que les arbres sont très rapprochés les uns des autres. Entre certains se trouvent un pont fait de bois ou de lianes. J'aperçois d'autres maisonnettes ainsi que des balançoires, des bancs, des escaliers…

-Vous avez construit ça tous seuls ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Wahou ! C'est complètement fou !

Il me sourit puis nous commençons à manger dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Ensuite il me fait visiter les lieux, à un moment il faut même s'accrocher à une liane pour traverser ! C'est vraiment génial !

Puis nous redescendons et nous faisons une balade à l'aide d'un traineau tiré par d'immenses chiens-loups au pelage argenté. Finalement il me conduit vers le lac des sirènes et transforme ses vêtements en un maillot de bain, effectivement il a du faire un petit peu de musculation…

Il se tourne vers moi, près à me changer également :

-A réflexion il vaut peut-être mieux que tu t'en occupes toi-même, déclare-t-il en rougissant.

Je ris puis agite ma baguette et me rapproche du bord du bassin.

Neville me lance un sort et fait de même sur lui, nous avons à présent une bulle autour de la bouche et du nez. Il m'attrape la main et fait le décompte avec ses doigts. Trois… Deux… Un…

Nous sautons en même temps dans l'eau, dérangeant les créatures qui se prélassaient tranquillement aux alentours. Nous explorons le lac, c'est magnifique ! Un dauphin moldu s'approche de moi et je m'agrippe à son aileron, il m'entraîne rapidement et je ris de plaisir. Neville fait de même et nous commençons à faire la course. Ma monture slalome entre les rochers et les algues qui se situent au fond, puis remonte brutalement à la surface. Je pense qu'il va seulement reprendre son souffle, cependant il se propulse avec force dans les airs, joueur, et je le lâche sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Eh Bethany !

Je me tourne vers Neville, qui, en équilibre précaire sur une sorte de raie violette, semble faire du surf. Je ris et lui fait un signe de la main. Il esquisse alors une sorte de révérence, glisse et s'étale de tout son long dans un plat majestueux.

-Neville ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui…

Son torse est tout rouge et je l'oblige donc à sortir pour s'allonger un peu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, tu peux retourner dans l'eau tu sais.

-Non, non c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave !

Il s'excuse encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je lui ordonne d'arrêter.

-Quelle heure est-il au fait ?, demande-je, ayant perdu toute notion du temps dans ce jardin.

-Pas très tard j'imagine… Accio montre ! Alors il est… Oh mon dieu on a dépassé le couvre-feu !

Nous nous rhabillons en quatrième vitesse alors que Neville recommence à se répandre en excuses. Nous courons sur le chemin qui mène à Poudlard et je manque par dix fois de me tordre la cheville à cause des talons de mes bottes. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écouté les conseils de Rose ce matin ? Elle et sa folie des talons !

Nous ralentissons le pas dans les couloirs, nous plaquant contre les murs et nous réfugiant derrière statues, tapisseries et armures. Nous arrivons finalement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui nous regarde sévèrement mais refuse de s'ouvrir lorsque nous lui lançons le mot de passe.

-Mais c'est contraire au règlement de faire cela ! Le mot de passe est bon, non ? Donc vous êtes, en tout logique, dans l'obligation de nous laisser passer !, déclare-je en tentant d'imiter la voix que Dilana prend lorsqu'elle explique quelque chose. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard !

Le portrait semble gêné et je prie silencieusement pour que mon petit stratagème fonctionne.

-Ainsi vous avez lu L'Histoire de Poudlard ?

-Oui, je sais d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Dumbledore, l'honorable directeur de cette école, a battu Gregorowitch qui était invaincu jusqu'alors, continue-je en tachant de me rappeler les mots exact de Dilana et en adoptant un ton qui annonce que je vais m'embarquer dans des récitations sans fin.

-D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris. Vous pouvez y aller, grommelle la Grosse Dame en nous laissant passer de mauvaise grâce.

-On a réussi !, s'extasie Neville une fois que nous sommes à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. C'était vraiment trop dingue ! D'où tu sors ça ?

-J'ai simplement pris exemple sur Dilana, explique-je un peu gênée.

-En tout cas, tu m'as impressionnée !

-Merci Neville !

Nous sommes à présent devant les escaliers qui montent au dortoir des filles pour l'un, à celui des garçons pour l'autre.

-Bon et bien… Bonne nuit !

Je tente de ne pas afficher de mine déçue et de sourire. Mais je m'attendais quand même à autre chose qu'à un banal ''Bonne nuit''. Non, on ne peut pas se séparer comme ça !

-Neville !

-Oui ?

Il s'arrête sur la première marche. Je m'approche rapidement, pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes puis m'enfuit sans attendre sa réaction après un vague ''Bonne nuit Neville !''.

**POV Evangéline**

Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers le village. Il ne m'a même pas dit que j'étais jolie, mes cheveux n'ont donc aucun impact sur lui ?

Nous visitons en silence, je regarde un peu partout autour de moi, émerveillée et l'oublie momentanément en me précipitant vers la boutique Honeydukes. Je me balade à travers les rangées de bonbons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière m'apprend que Niklas m'a suivi. Les mains dans les poches, il a un air blasé qui m'énerve. Il m'a invité à sortir oui ou non ?

-Tu pourrais montrer un minimum d'intérêt, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça !, le réprimande-je un peu sèchement.

Il lève la tête, étonné. Je l'entraîne de force dans tout le magasin, m'amusant à lui faire goûter tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se détendre et se prend au jeu. Nous tâchons de deviner le goût avant de manger la sucrerie. Nous repartons finalement la bourse plus légère que lorsque nous sommes entrés, et nous dirigeons avec entrain vers Zonko, la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Niklas essaie une potion qui fait changer ses cheveux de couleur toutes les heures. A présent ils se teintent d'une jolie couleur rose qui déclenche mon fou rire. Il se vexe donc et sort avec colère du magasin.

-Niklas ! Attend-moi ! Avoue que c'est plutôt drôle !

Il fait demi-tour brusquement et me fait face, furieux.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, je trouve juste la situation comique ! Détend-toi ! On est samedi, il fait beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent… tes cheveux changent de couleur !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et repart en pestant.

-Aller, rigole un peu ! Tu n'es pas très drôle !

-Rrrirrre ne serrrt à rrrien !

-N'importe quoi ! Ca détend, ça fait du bien et ça relaxe !

Il lève les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire ''Mais bien sûrrr, cause toujourrrs tu m'intérrresses'' –il ne faudrait pas oublier son charmant petit accent.

-Tu es irrécupérables ! Tu sais quoi, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu m'as invité à sortir si c'est pour grogner et rester tout le temps dans ton coin !

Il soupire et se tourne vers moi :

-Ok, excuse-moi ! Maintenant allons manger un morrrceau, je meurrrs de faim !

Il m'entraîne vers un petit restaurant non loin. Le serveur me regarde avec un air appréciateur lorsqu'il me voit entrer.

-Bonjour jolie Demoiselle ! Vous déjeunez seule ?

-Non, grogne Niklas derrière moi.

-Pardonnez sa mauvaise humeur, il est toujours comme ça, ça n'a rien de personnel, souffle-je au jeune homme qui est plutôt mignon d'ailleurs.

Il nous conduit vers une table et nous tend deux cartes.

-Je m'appelle John et c'est moi qui vous servirais aujourd'hui ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Johnny, Mademoiselle, me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mon poing droit serrrait rrravi de fairrre ta connaissance, alors si tu ne dégages pas rrrapidement je vais devoirrr fairrre les prrrésentations, rétorque Niklas froidement en le fusillant du regard.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es devenu fou ? Ca ne se fait pas de traiter quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait ! En plus notre serveur ! Si ça se trouve, il va aller empoisonner nos plats pour se venger !

-Tu crrrois ?, me demande-t-il en pâlissant.

-Mais non gros béta ! Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte ?

-Est-ce que tu as vu la façon dont il te rrregardait ?

-Oui, et alors ? C'est plutôt flatteur, je trouve !

-Tu plaisantes ? Te fairrre mater parrr un serrrveurrr perrrverrrs est flatteurrr ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais s'il est pervers, d'abord ?

-J'ai vu la façon dont il te rrregarrrdait et crrrois-moi il ne fixait pas ta bouche parrrce que tu as un joli sourrrirrre ou tes jambes parrrce qu'il aime bien ton jean !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça !

-Bien sûrrr que si !

-Donc toi aussi quand tu regardes mes jambes ou ma bouche, tu penses à autre chose ?, rétorque-je passablement énervée.

Il rougit violemment puis se met à bafouiller :

-Euh… je… non… enfin… ça n'a rrrien à voirrr !

-Ca m'étonnerait que je provoque chez toi ce genre de pensées puisque tu ne m'as même pas dit que j'étais jolie, lui fais-je remarquer encore vexée.

Mon reproche provoque chez lui un sourire –un vrai cette fois, pas un de ses sourires méprisants (mais terriblement sexys). Il s'adoucit un peu :

-Tu es trrrès belle ! Tu devrrrais lâcher tes cheveux plus souvent, ça te va mieux.

-Donc en général, je ne ressemble à rien, et je suis mignonne seulement grâce à mes caractéristiques physiques de Vélane qui relèvent de la magie, c'est cela ?

-Bien sûrrr que non ! Tu es toujourrrs belle, simplement tu l'es encore plus avec tes cheveux librrres.

Je fais la moue, guère convaincue mais John-Johnny revient déjà :

-Vous avez choisi ?, demande-t-il en évitant soigneusement de nous regarder.

-Niklas a quelque chose à vous dire…

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui, tu sais bien…

-Non, frrranchement je ne vois pas…

Je lui lance des regards appuyés, et saisis enfin qu'il comprend parfaitement de quoi je parle mais qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de s'excuser.

-Ecoute chérrrie, il va falloirrr que tu m'expliques clairrrement ce que tu attends de moi parrrce que là tu vois bien que je ne comprrrend pas mon cœurrr…

-Cette fois, tu vas trop loin ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur, tu te moques tout le temps de moi et… arrête de sourire ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Je vais rejoindre les autres, au moins je m'amuserai un peu ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'aurai préféré sortir avec Neville Londubat ! Lui au moins il est gentil et il aurait tout fait pour que je passe une bonne après-midi ! Je me demande même pourquoi tu m'as invité, tiens !

Je sors du restaurant, furieuse à tel point que j'en oublie mes affaires. Un débat intérieur commence alors : aller les chercher mais passer pour une idiote ou ne pas y aller et crever de froid dehors ? J'opte rapidement pour la première solution et retourne à notre table.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrrrais avant de rrrevenirrr, ricane Niklas en souriant d'un air moqueur –et trop sexy pour mon pauvre cœur.

Je choisis de l'ignorer, récupère mon sac et ma veste en quatrième vitesse et retourne dehors.

-Lily, attends !

-Comment tu m'as appelée ?

-Lily, pourrrquoi ? Evangéline c'est un peu long !

-Donc même mon prénom te déplaît ?

-Mais pourrrquoi tu parrrs toujourrrs au quarrrt de tourrr alorrrs qu'il n'y a rrrien de méchant dans mes parrroles ? Arrrête de surrr-interrrprrréter !

-Je sur-interprète si je veux ! Et ne me donne pas d'ordre !

-Stop ! Arrrête ça parrrce que ça commence à devenirrr n'imporrrte quoi ! Tais-toi et laisse-moi parrrler, d'accorrrd !

J'en reste bouche-bée mais ne dis rien.

-Maintenant toi et moi, on va se trrrouver un autrrre endrrroit pour déjeuner, on va s'assoirrr, commander, manger et discuter comme des perrrsonnes civilisées, c'est-à-dire sans se hurrrler dessus. Et ensuite on ferrra ce que tu veux, ça te va ? Je veux autant que toi passer une bonne jourrrnée, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas aussi méchant et moqueurrr que tu sembles le croire, je me prrréoccupe de ton opinion ! Et puis je suis aussi plus beau que Neville ! N'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-il, moins sûr de lui à présent.

-Alors c'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Etre plus beau que Neville ?, rie-je. Tu n'es pas possible !

-Au moins je te fais rrrire ! Tu aimes le thé ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Rrregarde ce petit salon là-bas, ça te dit d'y aller ?

-Si tu veux, ça peut être sympa.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers un joli salon de thé où des présentoirs regorgent de cupcakes. Une petite femme, habillée entièrement de rose et portant des lunettes, se dirige vers nous avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour les tourtereaux ! Une table pour deux ? Suivez-moi !

-Nous ne sommes pas…, commence-je.

-On dit toujours ça, me coupe-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Jolie prise…, continue-t-elle après un coup d'œil appréciateur à Niklas.

-Pas la peine de gonfler encore plus son orgueil, grogne-je alors que ce dernier arbore un air de profonde satisfaction et de fierté. Tiens tes cheveux viennent de passer au bleu clair, très sympa, il me semble que cette couleur est à la mode en ce moment…, ajoute-je l'air de rien.

Niklas rougit violemment et rabat la capuche de son pull sur sa tête. Dommage ça faisait tellement bien ressortir ses yeux…

Mais hors de question de le lui avouer !

-Alors dis-moi…, débute-je avec innocence une fois assise et la carte en main. Tu comptes prendre une salade au poulet ou te contenteras-tu de la ''spéciale régime'' ?

Je relève la tête, amusée, et sa tête me fait pouffer.

-Ils n'ont même pas un classique et délicieux steak frrrites ?

Je fais mine d'être offusquée :

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de calories qu'il y a là-dedans !

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et il répond, choqué et indigné :

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais attention à ça ?

-Bien sûr que non !, rie-je de sa mine déconfite.

-Je me disais bien, vu ton adorrration évidente pourrr le gâteau au chocolat !

-Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je suis grosse ?

-Non ! Non, c'est juste que je t'ai obserrrvée, et tous les soirrrs tu ne rrrésistes pas à la tentation. De plus il me semble que lorrrsque nous nous sommes rrrencontrrrés dans les cuisines, tu mangeais une parrrt assez imprrressionnante de ce desserrrt !

J'en reste coite.

-Tu, tu te souviens de ça ?

-Bien sûrrr ! J'ai une assez bonne mémoirrre. Bon je crrrois que je vais tenter la salade au poulet…

-Très bon choix, très peu calorique !

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit ! Maintenant rrremédions à ta pathétique inculturrre en ce qui concerrrne le Quidditch !

Le déjeuner se passe donc relativement bien, nous ne nous prenons plus la tête et j'ose quelques taquineries par ci par là sans qu'il ne se vexe pour autant. Ce que je considère comme un progrès.

-Alors cette salade ?, demande-je alors que nous nous levons pour partir.

-C'était plutôt pas mal, mais rrrien ne peut rrremplacer un bon steak ! J'en ai besoin pour entrrretenirrr ce corrrps d'athlète !

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel. Sur ce dernier point je suis assez d'accord avec lui cependant…

-En tout cas, on peut dire qu'elle t'a montée à la tête, remarque-je en désignant sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux vert pomme.

Il éclate de rire de bon cœur et ne se braque pas. Je sors mon porte-monnaie mais il me devance en tendant ses propres Gallions à la dame de tout à l'heure qui me lance un regard appuyé.

-Ne me vexe pas s'il te plaît ! Je t'ai invitée aprrrès tout !

-Merci, c'est gentil…

-Bon, si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerrrai manger un trrruc un peu plus consistant !

-Il me semble que j'ai vu un stand canadien qui vend des pancakes au sirop d'érable et des beavertails !

-Pancakes, je sais ce que c'est. Mais des beaverrrtails ? Ca veut dirrre ''queues de castorrr'' non ?

-Exact ! C'est un genre de crêpe avec du sucre, du chocolat ou de la confiture dessus, et c'est vraiment super bon !

-Pourrrquoi pas aprrrès tout ! C'est ici ?

-Oui, les meilleures et les plus traditionnelles sont celles au sucre, après tu prends ce que tu veux !

-Bon alorrrs deux beaverrrtails au sucre ! Tiens !

-Merci mais…

-Mais tu en veux une au chocolat ?

-Non, non ! Simplement tu n'es pas obligé de m'en offrir une !

-Ca me fait plaisirrr, maintenant allons explorrrer cette parrrtie du village !

Je souris et nous recommençons à nous balader dans les ruelles, sauf que, contrairement à ce matin, nous discutons.

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Tu as déjà une idée ?

-Joueurrr de Quidditch, répond-il sans hésitation. Pourrr les Canons de Chudley.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, le pèrrre de Démétrrri et de Rrrose m'a prrroposé une place il y a déjà quelques mois mais mes parrrents souhaitent que j'ai un diplôme ''au cas où''. Tout ce que je veux c'est passer mon temps à voler !

-C'est génial ! Et à quel poste ?

-Attrrrapeur !

-Rappelle-moi, c'est bien celui qui attrape la petite balle jaune ?

-Oui, le Vif d'Or, me corrige-t-il en riant.

-Wahou ! Tu dois être sacrément doué !

-J'imagine ! Voler c'est comme une seconde naturrre chez moi. C'est aussi naturrrel que de rrrespirer, et c'est tellement… jouissif ! Je me sens bien, à ma place !

Je le regarde sourire avec enthousiasme et faire de grands gestes alors qu'il m'explique sa passion.

-Je m'emporrrte un peu, désolé !

-Non, c'est vraiment très intéressant ! On voit vraiment que tu aimes ça et c'est fascinant à écouter, comme lorsque tu me parlais de Quidditch à table, tout à l'heure !

-Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Attends laisse-moi deviner… Fabricante de chocolat ? Non ? Alors vendeuse de chocolat ? Goûteuse de chocolat ? Pâtissière !

-Non ! J'aimerai être Médicomage.

-Wahou… Oui, je crrrois que ça te convient bien… Tu sembles douce et patiente avec tout le monde… A parrrt moi ! Je pense que j'ai le don pourrr te mettrrre en colèrrre !

-C'est clair !

Il y a un court moment de silence.

-Sinon, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je suis enfant unique… Et toi ?

-J'ai trois petites sœurs de 11 ans qui viennent d'entrée à Beauxbâtons : Athéna, Artémis et Aphrodite. Ce sont des triplettes. Et j'ai également deux petits frères jumeaux de huit ans : Endymion et Zéphyr. Ma mère est une passionnée de la Grèce Antique, d'où les prénoms grecs. Je suis la seule à y avoir échappé !

-Evangéline est un joli nom. Ca te va bien je trrrouve, plus qu'Hélène, Pasiphaé ou je ne sais quoi d'autrrres encorrre !

-C'est gentil… Je crois qu'on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas rater le dîner !

En chemin, nous croisons Cassie, Lily et Rose qui sont accompagnées d'Emmett, de Robbie et de Chris. Niklas rejoint son ami qui le taquine sur sa couleur de cheveux à présent orange vif, et j'engage la conversation avec les autres.

-Où est Dilana ?

-Félix est venu lui parler alors que nous venions de quitter Poudlard, il devait absolument lui montrer quelque chose. Ne me demande pas quoi je n'en sais rien !, me répond Rose.

-Au fait, toi et Monsieur Très, vous avez croisé Beth et son chevalier transit ?, demande Cassie.

-Non, et vous ?

-Non plus. Est-ce que vous êtes allés chez Honeydukes et chez Zonko ? J'adore ces endroits ! Ce sont des paradis terrestres !

-Il a fallu la sortir de force, rigole Chris.

-Le Quatuor Infernal serait-il de retour ?

-Evidemment ! Tu nous connais ! Et il a des farces d'enfer ! Puisque nous sommes à Gryffondor, autant l'être jusqu'au bout et mener la vie dure à ces Serpentards !

-Je te rappelle que Lily est préfète !

-Je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu, déclare cette dernière en souriant.

-Ma chère Evangéline, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous sommes en train de la dévergonder !

Nous gagnons tous ensemble la Grande Salle où Dilana nous rejoint quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons installés.

-Félix m'a montré un endroit extraordinaire ! C'est une sorte de café-bibliothèque ! Du moment que l'on consomme, on peut lire autant de livres que l'on veut !

Je tache de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme face à sa découverte avec l'aide de Rose et de Lily. Lorsque je tourne la tête pour embarquer également Cassie dans la conversation, mon regard croise celui de Niklas qui me sourit d'un air entendu en désignant Di d'un signe de tête et en levant un pouce en l'air.

Je rougis devant ce compliment silencieux et me replonge dans la discussion.

A la fin du repas, Bethany n'est toujours pas revenue et nous commençons à nous inquiéter. Alors que les élèves commencent à remonter par petits groupes dans leur dortoir, nous restons assises près du feu en compagnie de Niklas et d'Emmett dans la Salle Commune.

-Bon, je suis désolé mais je suis vrrraiment crrrevé, je crrrois que je vais aller me coucher…

Je me lève et intercepte Monsieur Très avant que celui-ci ne monte les escaliers.

-Merci pour cette journée, c'était vraiment sympa bien que ça n'ait pas très bien commencé… Merci pour la salade et la queue de castor aussi !

-Je t'en prrrie, j'ai passé une trrrès bonne jourrrnée avec toi !

-Tiens, je crois que tes cheveux ont repris leur teinte naturelle, remarque-je alors qu'un beau blond remplace le rouge vif.

Il me sourit et attrape une de mes mèches de cheveux.

-Quand aux tiens… Je perrrsiste et je signe, tu devrrrais les laisser détachés. Comme ça tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude !

Je rougis violemment alors qu'il la passe derrière mon oreille, me sourit une dernière fois et disparaît dans sa tour.

Lorsque je rejoins les filles, elles me regardent toutes avec malice. Pour éviter un éventuel interrogatoire en règles, je préfère détourner le sujet.

-Vous savez, on devrait plutôt attendre dans notre chambre. Comme ça lorsqu'ils rentreront et que si la journée ce sera bien passée, et qu'ils seront plus proches qu'avant, et qu'ils…

-Qu'ils voudraient s'embrasser ! Exact ! Même si j'adorerais voir ça, il vaut mieux qu'on les laisse tranquille ! Mais dis-moi, d'où t'es venue cette idée ?, me taquine Rose.

-Oh mince, hein !

Elles rient mais nous finissons par monter. Nous nous changeons et tuons le temps en nous lançant dans des parties de carte jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre discrètement…


	14. Que ferionsnous sans hommes ?

**Coucou me voici de retour après une longue absence, je suis navrée mais entre les compos, les TPE et les vacances, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire =/ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous remercie de votre fidélité !**

**Gabi et Lisa, si vous cherchez bien, vous trouverez des toutes petites allusions à vous )**

**14. Que ferions-nous sans hommes ?**

**POV Dilana**

Le lendemain, nous descendons relativement tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en raison de l'heure tardive à laquelle nous nous sommes couchées après avoir écouté les deux comptes rendus des rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard.

Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer avec Neville… J'espère qu'il saura vaincre sa timidité…

-Beth ! Regarde qui est là !, souffle Lily en désignant discrètement le garçon qui vient de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il nous contourne sans un mot et qu'il se dirige rapidement vers son dortoir.

Nous reprenons finalement notre chemin en direction de la Grande Salle en silence.

-Il ne t'a peut-être pas vue ?

-Evangéline, ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs !

-Tu veux que nous lui refassions le portrait avec Rose ?, propose gentiment Cassie.

-Laissez tomber les filles, je me suis fait des idées c'est tout…

A table, nous retrouvons les Maraudeurs. Je lance une rapide grimace à Remus dans le dos de Bethany, en réponse à la question muette de celui-ci. Il fronce les sourcils et affiche une moue désolée à l'encontre de notre amie rousse, si pétillante et enthousiaste d'habitude. Elle touche à peine au bol débordant de céréales que Rose lui a gentiment tendu, et même les blagues puériles de Sirius ne parviennent pas à la dérider.

-Bon je crois que je vais aller rendre visite à Hagrid et l'aider avec ses Scrouts à Pétards. Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner.

-La pauvre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à l'autre ?

-Neville est quelqu'un d'assez timide, mais il a clairement un faible pour elle alors je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas…

-Oui c'est toujours Bethany par ci, Bethany par là, et puis Bethany elle fait ça, et puis Bethany elle a dit ça, et j'en passe et des meilleures !, grogne James.

-Tant pis pour lui ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !

Tous approuvent et certains se détournent pour lire leur courrier ou la Gazette du Sorciers qui viennent d'arriver. Rose tend la main vers un majestueux et fier hibou royal qui semble nous regarder d'un air dédaigneux, et se saisit de la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Son visage se décompose au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'inquiète Cassie.

-C'est mon père…

-Oh…

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?, s'inquiète Lily.

-Il s'agit de quel genre de mauvais coup cette fois ?, demande-je.

-Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, mon paternel adoré me fait clairement comprendre qu'il va falloir que je le remercie pour les places de Quidditch…

-Et il te propose quoi comme genre de remerciements ?

-Le premier samedi des vacances de Toussaint, autrement dit la veille du Tournoi, il y a une sorte de bal pour je ne sais trop quelle occasion et je suis censée m'y trouver afin de ''faire honneur à ma famille''. En plus il veut me présenter ses partenaires commerciaux et montrer à toute la haute société sorcière que nous sommes une famille unie et blablabla…

-Qui est-ce qu'il a choisi cette fois ?, intervient Evangéline.

-Il me ''suggère'' un certain Robert-Alexandre, un Charles-Edouard ou encore un Charles-Xavier…

-Je n'ai pas tout suivi là…, commente Lily.

-En gros, Miss Blackwood ici présente appartient à la haute, et elle est parfois obligée de participer à des… mondanités ?, commence Cassie.

-Où son père tient à ce qu'elle soit accompagnée d'un Sang-Pur de renom afin de faire taire les rumeurs comme quoi elle serait en désaccord avec les principes de sa famille, termine-je.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ? Si ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille ?... Désolée ça m'a échappé…

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, je pense exactement la même chose. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

-C'est la journée des mauvaises nouvelles, remarque-je.

-Et elle ne fait que commencer !

-Merci de nous remonter le moral Cassie !

-Mais avec plaisir, chérie ! Bon moi j'y vais aussi, j'ai des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un…

-Ne l'amoche pas trop…

Elle se retourne, nous lance un clin d'œil puis se dirige d'un pas décidé vers un Serpentard qui vient de quitter la Grande Salle.

**POV Cassie**

-Eh Jedusor !

-Tiens, Breslin ! J'allais justement te prévenir que nous pouvons commencer la potion!

-Ah oui et c'est pour ça que tu te diriges vers les cachots, seul ?

-Tu réfléchis trop, maintenant dépêches-toi !

Je le suis à un travers un dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs. Les lieux sont de plus en plus sombres et humides. Finalement il bifurque brutalement, et nous nous retrouvons face à un mur qu'il traverse sans hésitation. Non mais c'est quoi leur délire de murs qui n'en sont pas ? Ca fait déjà la deuxième fois qu'on me fait le coup !

-Breslin, tu réfléchis trop ! Alors ferme ta bouche et suis-moi bon sang !, lance Jedusor en revenant vers moi.

-Tu te prends pour un Né Moldu ?

Il se retourne brusquement et pointe sa baguette dans ma direction. A vue d'œil je dirais une 27,5 cm, peut-être du bois de houx et un ventricule de dragon ? Ou alors un crin de licorne ? A en juger par son expression je pencherai plutôt pour le premier…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que Toi tu viens de dire !

Il me regarde avec méfiance, colère et mépris.

-Pour info, tu as dit Bon sang ! Ce qui de mon humble point de vue est typiquement Moldu. Ne me dit pas que tu en es un ?, lance-je en souriant.

-Tais-toi ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris… Je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds par un misérable gars qui se croit supérieur alors qu'il n'est même pas Sang-Pur !

-Il me semble que c'est toi qui n'a pas bien compris, je suis un Sang-Pur, et toi un pitoyable vers de terre qui a croisé mon chemin. Alors je vais te donner un conseil, ne me cherche pas où je te promets que tu le regretteras.

-Tu veux la guerre ? Très bien, tu vas l'avoir ! Tu apprendras à tes dépends qu'on n'insulte pas Cassiopée Breslin sans qu'il y ait des conséquences !

-Ca me va ! Il va enfin y avoir un peu d'action ! Je dis un peu parce que ça ne durera pas. Une fois que je t'aurais détruite, tu ne viendras plus m'importuner et j'aurai enfin la paix.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, tu risques d'être déçu. Simplement nous nous comporterons tout de même comme des gens civilisés afin de finir le projet de potion que nous n'avons même pas encore commencé.

-D'accord, mais le reste du temps je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

-Et ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'en fasse.

-Parfait, maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous il vaudrait mieux que nous nous attelions à notre Polynectar…

**POV Rosalina**

-Eh ! Attends-moi !

Je me retourne pour faire face à Sirius, qui se dirige rapidement dans ma direction.

-Ecoute, j'ai une proposition à te faire qui pourrait résoudre tous nos problèmes. J'ai entendu votre conversation de tout à l'heure.

-Economise ta salive, je sens déjà que je vais dire non.

-Je suis très sérieux, je te demande simplement de m'écouter, de réfléchir et de me répondre ensuite.

-Bon alors dépêche-toi, je t'accorde une minute de mon attention, et c'est déjà un bel effort de ma part.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Est-ce que tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal de la Toussaint ?

-Pardon ?

Je le dévisage, éberluée. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

-Je te promets que ce n'est pas une blague, simplement…

-C'est hors de question !

-Tu préfères y aller avec Jean-Charles ou je ne sais pas trop qui ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Tais-toi deux secondes et laisse-moi parler, précise-t-il alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche.

Je suis incapable de répondre, indignée. Personne n'a le droit de me traiter comme ça !

-Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je suis également un Sang-Pur. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas d'accord avec les principes de ma famille et que depuis cet été je vis chez James.

-Et en quoi tout ceci me regarde ?

-J'y viens. Mes parents ont menacé de couper l'accès à mon compte en banque si je ne reviens pas à la raison. Je suis donc obligé de leur obéir, du moins en apparence.

-Waouh, ça c'est de la rébellion et de la force d'esprit !, ironise-je.

-Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais vivre sans argent vu toutes les marques que tu portes ? Mais ce n'est pas la question alors revenons à notre problème.

-Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Ton problème, pas le mien !

-Si je n'ai plus accès à mon argent, continue-t-il sans relever mon intervention, je ne peux plus payer Poudlard. Et bien que je sois persuadé que les parents de James seraient plus que ravis de subvenir à mes besoins –comme ils le font en ce moment, je ne veux pas vivre à leur crochet, ce n'est pas correct. Il faut donc que je fasse ma réapparition au sein de la haute société sorcière, et le meilleur moyen de le faire est de venir à ce fichu bal accompagné d'une Sang-Pur issue d'une famille renommée.

Un court silence suit sa tirade, puis étant certaine qu'il a fini, j'expose mon opinion sur cette affaire :

-Dans ton raisonnement tu oublies quelques petites choses insignifiantes. La première : des rumeurs courent comme quoi les principes de mes parents ne seraient pas en accord avec les miens, donc je ne suis pas forcément la mieux placée pour t'accompagner. Et si on y va ensemble –je dis bien Si, les gens prendront plutôt ça comme le fait que nous partageons les mêmes idées et que nous nous sommes rapprochés à cause de celles-ci. Et tout ceci n'est valable que si j'accepte ta proposition, ce qui nous ramène au deuxième point. Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai avec toi et non avec… Emmett par exemple ?

-Parce qu'Emmett a une fiancée et qu'elle le prendrait très mal s'il y allait avec toi et non avec elle.

Comment est-ce qu'il peut bien être au courant de ça ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fréquente plus la haute que je ne me tiens pas informé de ce qui s'y passe. Très bien, je viens te chercher à huit heures chez toi. Bonne journée !

-Pardon ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?

Mon cavalier par auto-proclamation se retourne, me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va d'un pas tranquille pendant que je reste outrée en plein milieux d'un couloir.

**POV Evangéline**

Rose s'assied avec mauvaise humeur dans le fauteuil face au mien et déclare :

-Je hais ce type !

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !, renchérit Cassie.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend ?, reprend la première.

-Aucune idée mais pas pour n'importe qui en tout cas !, continue l'autre.

-Comme si j'allais me laisser faire sans rien dire !

-Assurément, il n'a pas la droit de me traiter comme ça, il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Je suis Cassiopée Breslin après tout !

-Tu as totalement raison, je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds, je suis une Blackwood après tout ! Mon nom inspire le respect et la crainte dans tout le monde sorcier !

-De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?, les interrompt Dilana.

-De Black ! De Jedusor !, s'exclament-elles en même temps.

-Encore ce Serpentard ?, demande-je.

-Chérie, mets-toi un peu à la page, Black est à Gryffondor !, rétorque Rose.

-Je parlais de Jedusor, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est la guerre et qu'il va souffrir ! Au fait Rose, j'aurai besoin de Tweedle-Dee et de Tweedle-Dum, je peux ou tu les mobilises déjà ?

-Oh non vas-y. Gretchen, Malorie ! Vous avez du travail ! [pour celles qui auraient oublié, il s'agit des deux filles du début qui se disputaient pour savoir qui de Jacob ou d'Edward étaient le plus beau dans Twilight] Et si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas !

-Merci, c'est gentil. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un plan de bataille à préparer ! Les filles ? En route !

-Elle est terrifiante !, souffle Lily à côté de moi. Ça lui arrive souvent ?

-Beaucoup trop de notre point de vue, répond Dilana qui l'a entendu. Mais ça faisait un bon bout de temps quand même qu'elle n'avait rien eu à se mettre sous la dent –tout le monde sait maintenant à Beauxbâtons qu'elle est très susceptible. Alors je crois que ça va être assez horrible, elle a emmagasiné trop d'énergie.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?, interroge Rose.

-Rien, rien ! Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Figure-toi que Black s'est autoproclamé mon cavalier pour le bal de la Toussaint !

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Il a ses arguments… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je vais être obligée de me le farcir pendant des heures !

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement non ?, demande-je.

-Crois-moi, Black est quelqu'un de très têtu quand il s'y met ! Il peut être plus collant qu'un mollusque sur un rocher !, fait remarquer Lily.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as un autre cavalier !, suggère Di.

-Et qui ? Charles-Henry ?

-Et Emmett ? Vous avez l'air proche, non ? Vous n'avez qu'à y aller ensemble !, propose Lily.

-Il est fiancé.

-A son âge ?, s'écrie la préfète.

-Sa famille a fait faillite, rétorque Rose comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Lily ! Son père s'est fait ruiner, et maintenant il a énormément de dettes. Ce mariage est une solution inespérée pour lui ! Ecoute, cette fille est issue d'une des familles sorcières les plus riches. Lorsqu'ils vont se marier, elle remboursera ce que son père doit et Emmett sera assuré d'avoir une bonne situation professionnelle dans l'entreprise de son beau-père qui s'est associé avec son père afin de sauver ce qu'il reste de son entreprise à lui, explique Rose avec impatience.

-Je ne comprends pas, déclare la préfète.

-C'est simple ! Fiançailles = papa d'Emmett qui paie ses dettes et sauve son business grâce à papa de fiancée. Mariage = Emmett riche et Emmett qui a un bon poste dans nouvelle entreprise de papa de Emmett et de beau-papa, poursuit Rose comme si elle parlait à une démeurée.

-Oui, mais ils s'aiment ?

-Ce n'est pas une question d'amour, mais d'honneur et de business !

-Comment peut-on épouser quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas ?

-C'est à ça que servent les amants et les maîtresses ! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Miss Préfète !

-C'est horrible ! Son père n'a pas le droit de lui demander ça !

-Tu es désespérante, on te l'a déjà dit ?

-Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils ?

-Depuis qu'ils sont petits, mais ils se sont fiancés cet été, ce sera l'une de leurs toutes premières sorties en tant que couple. Bon je vous laisse !

-Je comprends que tu sois surprise mais pour Rose, cette situation est tout à fait normale ! Je veux dire qu'elle a été éduquée dans l'univers de ces mariages arrangés. Si ses parents se sont mariés, c'était simplement pour l'argent. Ils étaient tout deux très riches à l'époque et cette alliance a permis à son père d'être aujourd'hui à la tête de l'une des plus grandes fortunes sorcières, lui explique-je doucement.

-Emmett et sa fiancée vont apprendre à vivre ensemble et peut-être même à s'apprécier vraiment mais en attendant leurs échanges se limitent au strict minimum. Il n'est pas particulièrement joyeux d'être fiancé à seize ans bien que sa future femme soit loin d'être laide et stupide, continue Dilana. Mais changeons de sujet, celui-ci n'est guère joyeux.

-Au fait, comment se fait-il que les deux filles de tout à l'heure obéissent au doigt et à l'œil à Rosalina et à Cassiopée ?

-Rose est une Sang-Pur, donc à Beauxbâtons elle est une sorte de reine et tout le monde est à son service. Mais elle déteste ça, ajoute-je précipitamment devant l'expression de la Gryffondor. Seulement ça a parfois ces avantages surtout lorsque Cassie prépare un mauvais coup.

-Coucou !

-Niklas ! Tu vas bien ?, répondis-je en levant la tête de mon livre.

-Trrrès bien merrrci. Je me disais qu'on pourrrait peut-êtrrre aller fairrre un tourrr, tous les deux ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je vais chercher ma cape et j'arrive !

-Je t'attends dans le hall !

-Ca ne te dérange pas si j'y vais ?, demande-je à Dilana assise à côté de moi sur le divan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais survivre à cet abandon ! Sérieusement je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je dois faire une recherche pour le prochain cours d'Etudes des Runes et, qui sait, peut-être que je croiserai Félix ?

-Alors bonne chance !

-Toi aussi, amuse-toi bien !

-Me voilà ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-J'ai une surrrprrrise pourrr toi !

-Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Si je te le dis, ça ne serrra plus une surrrprrrise !

-Allez ! Niklas !

-Il est horrrs de question que je te dise quoi que ce soit ! Maintenant laisse-moi te bander les yeux…

J'hésite un peu, alors que j'aperçois le lac un peu plus loin. Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de me pousser dedans ? Niklas perçoit me hésitation et son regard suit le mien.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-il soudain triste.

-Bien sûr que si ! Allez mets-moi vite ce bandeau !

Il détache son écharpe de son cou, se place derrière moi et serre doucement les deux extrémités du tissus autour de mes yeux. Je respire à plein poumon son odeur, Dieu qu'il sent bon !

Il se saisit de mes deux mains, et toujours dans mon dos, me guide gentiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtons. Il marmonne quelques mots que je ne comprends pas puis nous reprenons notre progression dans une pente douce. J'entends le bruit de plusieurs portes qui s'ouvrent au fur et à mesure de notre marche silencieuse.

-Et voilà ! Nous y sommes !, déclare-t-il fièrement en détachant son écharpe.

**POV Dilana**

Je prends donc la direction de la bibliothèque où malheureusement il n'y a pas de Félix en vue. Je me sens légèrement déçue, j'avoue que j'espérais un peu pouvoir me détendre grâce à ses blagues.

Je décide donc de m'installer à la première table que je trouve et de commencer le devoir d'Etudes des Runes.

-Ca me semble être une interprétation assez pertinente…

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Félix à côté de moi.

-Coucou ! J'espérais bien te trouver ici !, déclare-t-il sur un ton enthousiaste.

-Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien et toi ? Ca te dérange si je m'incruste ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Merci M'dame ! On n'a qu'à faire cette traduction ensemble, ce sera plus drôle !

Nous nous attelons donc au devoir que j'avais commencé, en plaisantant de temps à autre. C'est vraiment très agréable, je me sens tellement à l'aise en sa présence !

-Je hais Potter !, lance Lily, visiblement furieuse en s'installant brutalement en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il s'est mis à me chanter la sérénade en pleine salle commune !

-Sérieusement ?, demande Félix, incrédule.

-Sérieusement !

-Mais c'était bien ou…

-Mais on s'en fiche que ce soit bien ou pas ! Il m'a chanté la sérénade devant tout le monde !, insiste la jolie préfète, qui s'attendait visiblement à une réaction outrée de notre part.

A la place, le Serdaigle se tord de rire à côté de moi, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire pareil.

-Vous les mecs, vous êtes vraiment tous des idiots !

-Lily, attends, ne pars pas ! Et toi arrête de rigoler enfin !, tente-je.

-J'en… peux… plus, hoquète-t-il alors que la rousse s'en va, furibonde.

Quelques temps plus tard, les Maraudeurs –sans Peter, débarquent et prennent place autour de notre table.

-Potter, Black ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, vous êtes au courant ?, demande Félix, choqué. Vous savez ce lieu de savoir, d'apprentissage et de sérieux. Tout ce que vous n'êtes pas en fait ! Salut Lupin !

-Félix, répond aimablement ce dernier. Dilana, on a besoin de toi pour un cas de force majeur, poursuit-il en se tournant vers moi, visiblement très sérieux, avant de désigner James d'un coup de tête.

-Ah oui, parce qu'il a chanté la sérénade à Lily, commence le Serdaigle en explosant de rire.

-Félix, tu devrais peut-être partir, je n'arriverais jamais à l'aider correctement et à garder mon calme si tu es à côté de moi en train de te bidonner, fais-je remarquer en tentant de ne pas sourire.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'ai pas envie que ma vie privée soit étalée devant ce type, rétorque James avec hargne.

-Ok, ok, je m'en vais ! Di, c'était sympa de passer du temps avec toi ! On se voit en cours !

- A plus tard ! Alors quel est le problème ?

-Je crois bien que ton pote vient parfaitement de l'exposer il n'y a pas cinq secondes, réplique Sirius. James n'arrive pas à convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui et puisqu'il ne veut pas abandonner malgré mes conseils, Remus lui a proposé de venir te voir. Maintenant dis-nous petite intello, que vois-tu de derrière tes loupes qui pourraient nous aider ?

-Patmol !, gronde Remus. Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton si tu veux qu'elle nous aide.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a été particulièrement brillante lors du bref et tragique épisode Longdubat/Petite rousse rondouillarde, ricane Sirius avec méchanceté.

Je le fixe sans rien dire, atterrée et blessée par ses propos. La remarque de Remus me vexe également, surtout ne pas offenser la petite intello, elle pourrait piquer une crise et elle ne nous servirait plus à rien. Et puis après tout qui pourrait bien avoir envie de me parler pour autre chose que pour mon aide pour un devoir ou toute autre chose du même genre ?

-Patmol, tais-toi ! Je suis vraiment désespéré et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide euh…

-Dilana, précise-je.

-C'est ça !

J'ai une immense envie de les planter là, tous autant qu'ils sont et de les laisser se débrouiller par eux-mêmes mais James me lance des regards implorants et je suis bien obligée d'accepter.

-Merci, merci, merci !, s'exclame le beau brun un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, Petit Rat de Bibliothèque ?

-Sirius !

-Ok, ok je me tais, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Lunard…

-Et bien, figure-toi qu'on avait peut-être déjà pensé à un truc avec Evangéline…

_Un peu plus tard, au dîner_

Cela fait quelques minutes que nous mangeons tous ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien. Je décide que le moment est venu de dévier la conversation.

-Dis-moi James ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'est la vérité ?

Le brun bombe le torse de fierté et acquiesce.

-Vraiment ?, minaude Cassie qui rentre dans le jeu et qui semble brusquement intéressée. Tu dois être sacrément doué alors ! En même temps, ça ne me surprend pas tellement, ton physique parle de lui-même !

Le menton dans les mains, elle bat des cils d'un air ravageur et tout sauf discret. En face de moi, Lily s'étrangle avec son verre d'eau et Rose lui tapote amicalement le dos avant de poursuivre.

-Tu fais de la musculation peut-être ?

-Peut-être…, rétorque James en se la jouant mystérieux.

-Un homme qui n'en fait pas n'est pas vraiment un homme, continue Bethany que j'ai réussi à convaincre de nous aider.

Cette phrase banale en apparence me semble être un pique directe à Neville qui, assis à côté de Lupin, fait comme si nous n'existions pas.

-Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle star masculine, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue, et tu peux être sûr que les muscles suivent, interviens-je avec innocence.

-Il n'y a rien de tel que de magnifiques abdominaux, bave Cassie.

Nous approuvons toutes en cœur alors que Lily nous regarde comme si un Bulbe écarlate de Tasmanie était en train de nous pousser sur le front, avec horreur et incompréhension donc.

-Tes lunettes te donnent un petit côté mystérieux, roucoule Rose en battant des cils à son tour.

-Tu as de très beaux yeux, continue Cassie qui se penche vers lui, offrant à ses ''beaux yeux'' un magnifique aperçu de ses attributs féminins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?, demande Lily qui se remet peu à peu du choc.

-C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas la tradition de Cassie et Rose !, fais-je remarquer. En fait chaque année, ou chaque mois, chaque semaine,… elles choisissent un garçon et c'est celle qui sort avec lui en premier qui a gagné !

-Et nous avons jeté notre dévolu sur Monsieur Potter ici présent, déclare Cassie.

-La chasse est ouverte et tous les coups sont permis !, poursuit Rose avec une moue séductrice à l'adresse de Potter.

J'échange un regard complice avec Bethany qui semble avoir retrouvé le sourire.

**POV Evangéline**

-C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?, demande-je surprise.

-Euh, oui… Pourrrquoi ça ne te plaît pas ?, s'inquiète-t-il alors que j'observe l'endroit plus attentivement.

Nous nous trouvons dans une pièce assez petite mais très chaleureuse. J'ai l'impression de me trouver à la montagne, après une bonne journée de ski. Une odeur de cannelle flotte dans l'air et un feu ronfle paisiblement dans la cheminée devant laquelle se trouve une table basse garnie de victuailles.

-C'est une raclette ?, interroge-je étonnée.

-Il me semble que tu as dit que tu aimais bien ce genrrre de plat hierrr, donc j'ai pensé que ça te plairrrait peut-êtrrre…

Il se tortille de gêne, il est vraiment trop mignon ! Je dois dire que ça ne me déplaît pas lorsqu'il perd ses grands airs.

-C'est génial ! Au fait on est où ici ?

-Sur le bateau de Dumstrrrang, c'est un peu l'équivalent des salles communes, mais en plus petit bien sûrrr. Il y en a plusieurrrs, en fait une pour chaque dorrrtoirrr.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu vois la porrrte là-bas ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Et bien c'est là où j'ai dorrrmi avec d'autrrres gars pourrr le voyage. Nous avons librrre accès à cette salle que nous pouvons trrransforrrmer à notrrre guise. Nous avons aussi une salle de bain prrrivée.

-Et ben dis donc, c'est le grand luxe !

-On peut dirrre ça comme ça ! Tu as faim ?

-Pour une raclette, toujours !, lance-je en riant.

Je m'installe sur un coussin devant la table basse et il prend place en face de moi. Je me sers en fromage et lui demande :

-Tu peux me passer les pommes de terre, s'il te plaît ?

-Quelle pomme de terrre ?, répond-il, visiblement perdu.

-Et bien celle où on met le fromage fondu !

-Il faut des pommes de terrre ?

-C'est là tout le principe ! Tu as oublié ?

Il blanchit et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant son air dépité.

-C'est pas grave, on aura qu'à le faire tout seul, ou bien sur des chips ! Après tout il y a bien des pommes de terre dedans !

Nous plaisantons et discutons en tentant de temps à autre de manger notre raclette improvisée, Niklas ayant déclaré, et je cite, ''vouloir tout savoir de moi'' avec le petit accent en plus bien sûr !

La journée passe vite et je dois dire que je m'amuse bien, comme hier en fait. Il est vraiment drôle et il a toujours une petite anecdote à lancer. Le sujet dévie vers le Quidditch et ses yeux pétillent alors que ses mains s'agitent dans tous les sens avec passion.

-…Et là, on a gagné ! Tu te rrrends compte ? 600 à 0 ! C'est tout simplement dingue !... Mais je dois t'ennuyer avec toutes mes histoires, je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à m'enflammer, explique-t-il en rougissant.

-Le grand Niklas qui rougit ! Waouh ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !, le taquine-je.

Il me tire puérilement la langue avant de se jeter sur moi et de se mettre à me chatouiller.

-Arrête ! S'il te plaît, je suis hyper chatouilleuse ! Non, non, Niklassssss !, hurle-je en tentant vainement de le repousser.

-Excuse-toi et j'arrête !

-C'est… Hors… De… Question ! Je ne plierais pas, même sous la torture !, hoquète-je. D'accord, d'accord, je me rends ! Pitiééééé !

-Dis-le !, ordonne-t-il à califourchon sur mon ventre et maintenant mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

-Nan !, réplique-je en me débattant. Je suis à terre mais pas vaincue, lance-je bravement en profitant de cette accalmie en terme de chatouilles.

-Alors je continue !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Niklas…

-Oui ?

-… Tu as rougi !, rie-je.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire également avant de reprendre sa torture là où il l'avait laissée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats et de me tortiller dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, il finit tout de même par arrêter après que je l'ai supplié. Il me regarde tenter de reprendre ma respiration avec difficulté.

-Ok, je m'avoue vaincue, je n'en peux plus ! Je m'ex…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrasse doucement, m'empêchant de parler de parler par la même occasion. Je reste un moment interdite puis finis par répondre à son baiser. Il lâche mes mains et m'attire plus encore contre lui alors que j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et que je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Nous nous séparons au bout de quelques secondes afin de reprendre notre souffle. Il me dévisage en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

-Evangéline Foxwood, tu me rrrends fou !

Je rougis violemment et il sourit plus encore avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois.

-Et toi donc, Niklas Carlsson !

Il rit et passe un de ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Alorrrs qu'est-ce que tu veux fairrre maintenant Prrrincesse ?

T'embrasser, t'embrasser !

-Ca dépend, il est quelle heure ?

-Je sais pas, attends je rrregarde ça… Oh non ! Il rrreste cinq minutes avant le couvrrre-feu !

-Tu plaisantes ?, blanchis-je.

Pour toute réponse, il m'attrape le poignet et s'ensuit une course folle dans les couloirs du bateau, puis dans le parc. Arrivés devant la grande porte d'entrée, il s'arrête et me fait pivoter face à lui.

-Perrrsonne ne doit savoirrr pour nous deux, d'accorrrd ?

-Mais pourquoi ?, demande-je, perdue.

-Imagine la rrréaction des autrrres quand ils saurrront que deux perrrsonnes qui sont en compétition pour le Tourrrnoi des Trrrois Sorrrciers sont en rrréalité ensemble ! Mon dirrrecteurrr me tuerrrait !

Effectivement, je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle. Je me sens triste mais je finis par accepter, un peu à contrecœur tout de même.

-Je te prrromets qu'on se verrra tout le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Maintenant, suis-moi. Là je crrrois qu'on est illégalement horrrs de notrrre dorrrtoirrr, alors il ne vaut mieux pas se fairrre attrrraper.

Il pousse doucement la porte et nous commençons à nous faufiler rapidement dans les escaliers. Commençons puisqu'une voix glaciale nous stoppe brutalement.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous donc là ?

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez-moi vos impressions !**


	15. Une équipe de choc : les quatre fantasti

**Me voilà de retour après une très longue absence et j'en suis désolée. Ce chapitre ne me laisse pas totalement satisfaite mais je ne sais pas trop quoi changer. En tout cas bonne lecture et merci beaucoup aux revieweuses ! **

**Mouche, la raclette avec des chips c'est pas trop mal –j'ai testé, même si c'est effectivement un peu bizarre **

**15. Une équipe de choc : les quatre fantastiques**

_Quelques jours plus tard_

**POV Rosalina**

-J'en ai marre !, grogne Cassie en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre de Métamorphose et la dévisage, attendant la suite qui ne tarde pas à venir.

-Ca fait des jours que Tweedle-Dee et Tweedle-Dum enquêtent sur cet immonde Serpentard et elles n'ont toujours rien trouvé ! Je commence réellement à désespérer !

-Rien du tout ?, interroge-je, surprise. Ce n'est pas normal, lorsqu'il s'agit de secrets tu peux être sûre qu'elles sauront te dégoter quelque chose.

-Après tout il n'y a peut-être rien à trouver, intervient Bethany.

-Non, au contraire, contre-je. Si Elles n'ont rien trouvé, c'est qu'il cache un truc bien croustillant, au point qu'il n'en parle à personne, pas même à ses amis.

Cassie me lance un regard malicieux que je lui retourne sans hésitation.

-Il était temps que tu reprennes du service. Je trouve que tu commençais à t'adoucir, rit celle-ci.

-Dilana ? Un conseil quand à l'endroit où nous pourrions commencer nos recherches ?

-Il paraitrait que l'école possède le dossier personnel de chaque élève… Par contre l'Histoire de Poudlard ne dit rien quand à la localisation exacte de ces archives, répond Di.

-Mince… Et il n'existe pas des gens qui connaissent cette école comme leur poche ?, interroge Cassie en se tournant vers Lily.

-Quelqu'un parle de moi ?, demande Sirius avec un air séducteur en réquisitionnant un divan pour lui seul.

Les autres Maraudeurs suivent et je remarque que Bethany adresse un grand sourire à Pettigrew qui s'assoit à côté d'elle. Je fronce les sourcils mais n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur cette nouvelle relation que Cassie bombarde Black de questions à propos de ces mystérieuses archives.

-Des archives ? Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, dans cette affaire ?

-Tu évites de te prendre la correction la plus magistrale de toute ta misérable vie !, rétorque la brune.

-TssTss, ne m'attaque pas de la sorte où tu ne sauras jamais où elles se trouvent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, fais-je remarquer froidement.

-Blackwood ! Ma si charmante et délicieuse cavalière ! Alors comme ça tu es dans le coup, toi aussi ? Fais attention, tu pourrais te casser un ongle !

-Rose, ce n'est pas le moment !, coupe Cassie alors que je m'apprête à répliquer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Rien !... Enfin pour le moment du moins ! Vous aurez toutes les six une dette envers moi ! C'est-à-dire que je pourrais vous demander ce que je veux, quand je veux !

-Hors de question !, s'écrie Lily.

-Je t'avoue que cette idée ne me plaît pas trop non plus, intervient Dilana.

-Ne t'en fais pas Petite Bigleuse, je n'abuserai jamais de toi, et ce de quelque manière que ce soit !

-Patmol ! Ca suffit, arrête de l'envoyer promener sans arrêt !, lance Lupin.

-Oui, écoute ton copain, ou sinon tu risques bien d'en perdre un autre…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la menace à peine voilée. Potter blanchit instantanément, comprenant qu'il est concerné ainsi que le plan pour séduire Lily. Dilana commence à développer un certain sens de la répartie et ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle adresse un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent alors que Black se renfrogne et que les filles, excepté la préfète, rient doucement et que Lupin lui-même ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine de ses amis.

-Bon, nous avons un deal, oui ou non ?, grogne Black, mécontent.

-Nous avons un deal, sourit Cassie en serrant la main qu'il lui tend.

Le soir, nous sommes les derniers encore présents dans la salle commune. Potter et Black se lèvent et se dirigent vers la sortie en nous faisant signe de les suivre.

-Bonne chance, nous encourage Dilana en levant les yeux de son livre.

Nous lui sourions en retour et rejoignons les garçons. Potter sort un tissu de son sac qu'il s'empresse de déplier.

-Alors, on a peur ?, demande Black avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu nous prends pour qui ?, réplique-je froidement. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense ?, continue-je, stupéfaite.

-Si ce à quoi tu penses est bien la cape d'invisibilité, alors oui ! Enfin, tu nous prends pour qui ?, rétorque Black en m'imitant. Maintenant ma jolie, viens te serrer tout contre moi !

Il me lance un regard séducteur et joue des sourcils alors que je grimace et me glisse sous la cape en tâchant de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et moi.

Nous avançons tout de même relativement vite, et, après un enchaînement de couloirs et d'escaliers, parvenons enfin devant une porte en bois foncée. Potter lance un simple Alohomora et celle-ci s'ouvre sans un bruit.

-C'est trop facile, sourit Black.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous enlevons rapidement la cape et Cassie se précipite vers les casiers les plus proches.

-Bon je prends ceux-là, je propose que chacun se choisisse un secteur de recherche, impose-t-elle avec autorité.

-Ecoute chérie, nous, on vous a simplement amené ici, il n'était pas question qu'on vous aide à quoi que ce soit d'autres. En plus on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche !

-Tu as dis ''on'' Black, fais-je remarquer innocemment. Tu n'as qu'à chercher la date de votre arrivée à Poudlard et ensuite la lettre J.

Ce dernier me regarde sans un mot, puis finit par pousser un grognement et se mettre au travail.

Une heure plus tard, nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé. Celui qui a rangé ses dossiers devait avoir plus qu'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans le pif… Cassie a commencé à grogner cinq minutes à peine après que nous ayons commencé les recherches –la patience n'étant vraiment pas son fort, et elle n'a cessé de le faire à intervalles de temps régulier, bientôt suivie par Black qui s'est vite découragé. Potter est le seul à avoir tenu un peu plus longtemps, mais il commence également à en avoir marre.

Finalement je tombe par hasard sur le dossier recherché et je me redresse rapidement en poussant un cri de triomphe, qui se transforme vite en cri de douleur après que ma tête ait malencontreusement heurté le tiroir du dessus que j'avais oublié de refermer.

Cassie se précipite vers moi et me l'arrache des mains, souriant d'une manière un peu sadique, ne se souciant nullement de ma pauvre boite cranienne.

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez le fichier de Jedusor -ne me regarde pas comme ça Princesse, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ce que tu penses, je propose que nous remettions tout en place et que nous regagnions nos dortoirs où je pourrais profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée !

Potter acquiesce mais tous deux se figent soudainement.

-Oh merde… Vite sous la cape !, souffle le premier alors qu'il me semble avoir entendu le miaulement d'un chat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miss Teigne ? Y aurait-il des intrus dans les archives ?, demande une voix grinçante.

-Il parle vraiment à son chat ?, pouffe Cassie.

-C'est pas le moment, siffle-je.

Nous nous déplaçons doucement le long du mur et faisons le tour de la pièce alors qu'un homme apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle et s'apprête à repartir lorsqu'il aperçoit un tiroir non-refermé.

Black siffle et jure à voix basse alors que Potter nous presse d'avancer. Nous atteignons finalement la porte que nous franchissons sans nous faire repérer. Malheureusement je n'aperçois pas le chat qui monte la garde et trébuche dessus. L'animal feule et son maître rapplique tout de suite.

-Bon, commence Black en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à… COURIR !

A ces mots, mon corps bondit instinctivement en avant et nous détalons tous en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, enlevant la cape qui nous gène plus qu'autre chose. Nous piquons un sprint assez impressionnant et je doute que le concierge parvienne à suivre notre rythme. Je remercie silencieusement mes parents qui m'ont obligée à faire du sport, parce qu'il faut ''un esprit sain dans un corps sain'' et l'école de Beauxbâtons pour ses cours de danse intensifs.

Nous arrivons finalement en vue du tableau et Potter hurle le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame s'apprête à répliquer mais elle remarque que nous ne ralentissons pas l'allure et s'ouvre avec empressement juste au moment où nous allions la heurter de plein fouet. Nous finissons par nous écrouler dans les fauteuils et après un court silence où nous nous regardons, hors d'haleine, nous éclatons de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous calmons et Potter demande en désignant le dossier que Cassie tient toujours à la main :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ?

Elle ne se fait pas prier et se précipite alors que je m'assois à ses côtés. Nous fixons le contenu, incrédules.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?, s'impatiente Black.

-Rien ! Il n'y a rien !, crie Cassie avec fureur.

-Quoi ? Fais voir !

Je leur tends le dossier vide alors que mon amie hurle de plus en plus fort.

-Tout ça pour rien ! On aurait pu se faire attraper, avoir des heures de retenues, des travaux supplémentaires, une lettre pour nos parents, et tout ça, pour rien !, finit-elle en soufflant et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, abattue.

Comme si une heure de retenue lui avait déjà fait peur…

-Il doit forcément y avoir un sortilège, fais-je remarquer. Mon père en utilise pour ses dossiers confidentiels, il suffit juste de trouver lequel.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde avec une lueur d'espoir.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, nous discutons des possibles sortilèges qui pourraient avoir été utilisés.

-Peut-être que c'est un papier spécial qui ne se dévoile que si la bonne personne le touche, suggère Dilana.

-Et ce serait contournable ?, demande Evangéline.

-Ca dépend, mais si c'est Dumbledore qui s'est chargé de sécuriser cet endroit il y a peu de chances qu'on y parvienne…

-A-t-on besoin d'un sorcier aussi puissant comme directeur ?, rouspète Cassie.

-Au fait, tu as prévu quoi pour te venger ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-J'hésite encore, il faudrait que tu me donnes ton avis. J'ai deux ou trois plans qui pourraient convenir à merveille mais je n'arrive pas à me décider.

-Tu n'as qu'à tous les mettre en œuvre !

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il l'a bien mérité !

Nous échangeons un regard complice puis nous levons afin de rejoindre notre premier cours. J'entraîne Bethany un peu à l'écart du groupe et demande :

-Dis-moi, il se passe quoi entre Pettigrew et toi ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

Je hausse un sourcil, pas convaincue du tout.

-On est juste amis, je ne vois pas où est le mal !

-Ce que je vais dire va peut-être te paraître bizarre venant de moi mais, s'il te plaît ne noie pas ton chagrin en sortant avec lui !

Elle me regarde en clignant des yeux, éberluée, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu te rends compte du ridicule de cette phrase ?

-Je sais, j'ai honte, par pitié oublie ça !

-Rose ! Je te promets que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de sortir avec lui ! On est juste amis, il m'a consolé quand j'étais mal à cause de Neville, c'était gentil.

-Tant mieux ! Je dois dire que ce gars remonte un peu dans mon estime !

**POV Dilana**

Je me dirige en compagnie de Remus vers le cours d'Arithmancie, nous discutons des éventuels sortilèges qui permettraient de faire apparaître le contenu du dossier.

-Silence s'il vous plaît ! Bien, aujourd'hui je souhaite vous proposer un travail que vous effectuerez par groupe de deux. Vous devrez présenter oralement les propriétés magiques d'un chiffre que vous aurez tiré au sort. Toutes les heures de cours seront consacrées à ce projet, et si ce n'est pas suffisant, vous devrez poursuivre pendant votre temps libre.

Les élèves soupirent et râlent je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste non plus. Ce n'est pas tant l'idée de faire des recherches en dehors des cours, mais plutôt le fait que je ne sois absolument pas à l'aise à l'oral : je bafouille, je rougis, je m'emmêle dans mes feuilles, je bégaie, je fais tout tomber, enfin une véritable catastrophe quoi.

-Serais-ce de l'inquiétude que je lis sur ton visage ?, demande Remus, un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres. Est-ce seulement possible qu'un travail te fasse peur ?

Son rictus m'irrite profondément et j'ai bien envie de lui lancer une répartie cinglante à la figure mais rien ne vient…

-Je déteste parler en public, avoue-je finalement.

-Et que sommes-nous exactement en train de faire ?, rétorque-t-il, tentant de faire de l'humour.

-Sirius, sors de ce corps !, lance-je après quelques secondes de surprise.

-Mais c'est que tu serais presque drôle !, ricane-t-il.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?, interroge-je, ébahie par ce soudain changement de caractère.

Il me regarde quelques instants en silence. De grandes cernes violettes entourent ses yeux dont les pupilles sont à tel point dilatées qu'il ne reste presque plus rien des habituelles iris dorées. Je le fixe, hypnotisée et terrifiée à la fois. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par soupirer, puis il passe sa main devant son visage et se détourne.

-Excuse-moi, je crois bien que je me suis levé du mauvais pied…

J'hoche la tête dans le vide et reporte mon attention sur le professeur qui explique les différents points qu'elle s'attend à retrouver dans notre travail. Elle nous demande finalement de nous répartir en groupes et je me tourne vers mon voisin avec hésitation. Il me lance un pauvre sourire désolé :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de travailler avec moi. Je peux comprendre…

-Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas !, le coupe-je en rougissant un peu.

Son sourire devient un peu plus sincère.

-Alors je t'en prie, honneur aux dames !

Je tends donc la main vers le petit panier où se trouvent les différents chiffres que le professeur nous propose d'étudier.

**POV Bethany**

Je me dirige sans entrain vers la salle de potion où Neville m'a donné rendez-vous. Je vais devoir passer deux heures à travailler avec lui à propos du projet que Slughorn nous a demandé de faire et je dois bien avouer que je m'y rends à reculons.

Peter m'a gentiment accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée et il me lance un sourire amical.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, tu verras !

Il me laisse après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance, et je pénètre en soupirant dans la pièce. Les autres filles ne sont guère plus enthousiastes que moi à l'idée de ce projet, à l'exception de Dilana qui adore travailler, et étrangement d'Evangéline. D'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle a changé depuis quelques temps, elle sourit 24 heures sur 24 et laisse de plus en plus souvent lâchés ses magnifiques cheveux de Vélane, attirant les regards appréciateurs de la plupart des garçons. Elle fait également plus attention à son apparence et il lui arrive de s'éclipser pendant quelques heures avant de revenir encore plus souriante. Rose et Cassie ont bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais à chaque fois elle se contente de rire puis de changer de sujet.

Neville se tourne vers moi, mal à l'aise, et je résiste à l'envie de partir en courant, me remémorant les paroles d'encouragement de Peter.

-Bonjour Neville.

-Bon-bonjour, Beth-any.

-Alors, tu as déjà réfléchis à une potion que nous pourrions préparer ?, demande-je poliment.

Il bafouille, rougit, re-bafouille, re-rougit, ouvre son livre, le fait tomber, se baisse pour le ramasser, se relève, se cogne la tête contre la table, laisse tomber le livre, se frotte la tête en gémissant.

Je le regarde faire, interdite et très peu disposée à lui venir en aide, puis finit par éclater de rire. Il me lance un regard peiné, et je me sens honteuse. J'ai toujours veillé à ne pas me moquer de lui, par sympathie.

Pour me rattraper je ramasse le livre et le pose entre nous deux. Nous feuilletons les pages du manuel avant de finalement nous mettre d'accord sur la potion de chance, le Felix Felicis.

**POV Rosalina**

-Je me disais, commence Dilana en nous rejoignant à la table des Gryffondor. Que si jamais la page est bien protégée par un sort qui empêche quiconque de voir son contenu exceptée la bonne personne, peut-être qu'en utilisant du Polynectar vous arriveriez à le contourner ?

Je dois bien avouer que je suis littéralement scotchée !

-Je savais bien que ton intelligence nous servirait un jour à quelque chose d'utile !, s'exclame Cassie avec enthousiasme.

Dilana fronce légèrement les sourcils puis finit par hausser les épaules et se désintéresser de la conversation pour plonger dans un livre.

-On est en train d'en préparer pour le projet de potion avec Jedusor ! Il devrait être prêt dans un mois normalement !

-Quel paradoxe, il t'aide à trouver ses propres faiblesses, fait remarquer Evangéline. C'est diabolique.

-Je sais mais c'est ce qui est encore plus génial !

-Et ton plan pour te venger, ça avance ?, demande-je.

-Pas vraiment. Les méthodes habituelles comme le faire tomber dans les escaliers, changer sa couleur de cheveux, répandre une horrible rumeur ou d'autres choses du même style ne l'affecteraient pas. Alors je ne sais pas…

Elle s'arrête brusquement de parler et semble réfléchir, puis :

-Tu sais quoi ? On va y aller en free-style, pénétrer dans son dortoir et improviser ! Aller, lève-toi, on y va !

Elle m'entraine vers le Hall d'entrée et alpague deux filles de Beauxbatons.

-Charlotte, Marie ! On doit parler ! Maintenant !

Elles suivent sans protester, de toute façon personne n'aurait même jamais l'idée de contester un ordre de Cassie.

Je comprends enfin où elle veut en venir lorsque je remarque la couleur de leurs écussons.

-Donnez-nous vos vestes, vos cravates et le mot de passe de votre salle commune.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Quoi d'autres ?, demande Charlotte avec sarcasme –après tout elles ne sont pas à Serpentard pour rien.

-Ou alors on peut aller voir Madame Maxime pour lui parler d'un certain incident impliquant vos personnes, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu volée à un professeur et des garçons de dernière année, lance-je avec décontraction, me délectant de leur mine défaite.

Nous finissons par dupliquer leur uniforme puis nous récupérons le mot de passe ''Les Sangs-Purs vaincront''.

-Rien que ça !, grogne Cassie dont les parents sont Moldus. Il n'y a absolument pas de discrimination ! Et pourquoi pas ''A mort les Sangs de Bourbe'' pendant qu'on y est ?

-Les professeurs et Dumbledore n'exercent aucun contrôle sur ces phrases ?, demande-je, surprise.

Les deux filles haussent les épaules et finissent par s'éloigner.

Nous prenons donc la direction des cachots dans lesquels nous finissons malheureusement par nous perdre. Bien évidemment Cassie commence à pester et à insulter la terre entière ce qui n'aide pas.

-Tiens, tiens mais que vois-je ? Deux petites Serpentardes égarées !

Je soupire d'exaspération, il ne manquait plus que lui !

-Cassiopée, Rosalina ?

Et en plus il n'est pas seul ! Youhou ! Je vois déjà venir leurs questions.

-Potter, Black !, m'exclame-je avec un sourire contraint en me tournant vers eux.

-Y aurait-il une fête costumée à laquelle nous n'aurions pas été invités et dont le thème serait ''Habille-toi comme ton pire ennemi ?'', demande Black avec ironie en détaillant nos uniformes.

-Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai gardé mon uniforme de Gryffondor et j'aurai arboré un air suffisant, réplique-je.

-Rosie, on se calme. Messieurs, c'est toujours un plaisir !, intervient Cassie. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons à faire.

Elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne de force en direction du couloir à notre gauche.

-La salle commune des Serpentards c'est de ce côté, nous lance Black en désignant un escalier.

-Tu sais où elle est ?, demande Cassie avec un air un poil trop intéressé.

-Bien sûr, vous descendez, ensuite vous tournez à droite puis deux fois à gauche, vous remontez par l'escalier de gauche puis c'est tout droit pendant une cinquantaine de pas. Vous prenez ensuite le couloir à votre droite, vous descendez et vous y êtes !, explique Potter avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ou alors on peut vous servir de guides, propose son ami avec une fausse amabilité.

Je vois bien que Cassiopée est prête à accepter et je lui lance un regard noir.

-Tu crois vraiment que si nous débarquons avec les deux élèves de Poudlard qui ne manquent pas une occasion de ridiculiser les Serpentards, devant l'entrée de la salle commune de ces susnommées personnes, ils ne vont pas nous laisser entrer ?

-C'est effectivement un risque.

-Nous pourrions vous servir de guet, propose Potter.

-Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de nous aider ?, demande-je, de plus en plus suspicieuse.

-Et bien nous avons quelques petites… choses à faire chez les Serpentards. Nous pouvons nous entraider, poursuit-il.

-Vous n'arriverez jamais à entrer, contre-je après un moment de silence.

-Il suffit que nous dupliquions nos écussons et nos cravates, déclare Cassie qui a décidé de réfléchir pour une fois. Et il suffit de les teindre en blonds et de transformer ses lunettes.

Je ne peux que m'incliner face à la justesse de ses propos et m'approche avec résignation de Black qui me lance un sourire séducteur. Je colore rapidement ses cheveux et ses sourcils, puis lui tend une réplique de ma cravate.

-Tu peux m'aider ? Je ne sais pas la nouer, déclare-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

-C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi !

-Mais c'est la stricte vérité ! J'ai un elfe pour me le faire !, réplique-t-il avec un air indigné.

Je l'observe un moment, mi-figue mi-raisin, puis finis par lui arracher le tissus des mains et à le lui passer autour du cou.

-Continue de sourire comme un idiot et je t'étrangle, siffle-je devant son rictus arrogant.

-Tu as les mains douces, déclare-t-il sans se soucier de ma remarque.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas ce genre de remarque, tu vas finir par avoir la marque d'une de mes mains douces sur ton insolent visage.

Il se tait donc et se contente d'afficher un insupportable rictus.

-Mais alors, comment tu fais tous les matins ? Ton elfe transplane ici ?, demande Cassie après un instant de réflexion.

Je comprends alors qu'il s'est fichu de moi et colore rageusement ses cheveux d'une couleur jaune pipi absolument immonde. J'ajoute également un petit effet gras et métamorphose un de mes élastiques en une ''magnifique'' paire de lunettes qui le font loucher et que je lui impose de force sur le nez. Le résultat est saisissant, jamais on ne pourrait croire que ce type est Sirius Black.

-Comme quoi, la popularité se joue à peu de choses, commente Cassie avec un air de dégoût. Boutonne ta chemise jusqu'au col, ça fera encore mieux.

Potter est également méconnaissable avec ses cheveux châtains plaqués sur son crâne et quelques boutons d'acné. Cassie a fait du bon boulot.

Nous nous mettons finalement en marche et les deux garçons –un même air boudeur collé au visage, nous ouvrent la voix jusqu'à la gargouille qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents.

Elle nous dévisage de haut en bas, sceptique.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, grogne-t-elle.

-Alors là vous m'offensez !, s'exclame Cassie en imitant à la perfection l'accent français. Cela fait déjà quelques bonnes semaines que nous sommes là et vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas de nous ? Enfin, c'est insensé !, déclare-t-elle, faussement outrée, en se tournant vers moi.

-Que veux-tu, ce n'est qu'une gargouille après tout ! Ces anglais manquent vraiment de classe ! Cela ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de notre directrice de faire garder l'entrée de nos résidences à Beauxbâtons par une… vulgaire pierre parlante sans la moindre mémoire !, poursuive-je avec dédain.

-Très bien, très bien ! Veuillez m'excuser ! Seulement pour entrer il va falloir me donner le bon mot de passe, rétorque la gargouille avec un rictus mauvais.

C'est là que tout va se jouer, soit les filles se sont fichues de nous et elles vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure, soit elles nous ont dit la vérité et on va pouvoir entrer.

-Les Sang-Purs vaincront !, lance Cassie sans la moindre hésitation apparente. C'est d'une facilité déconcertante ! A Beauxbâtons nous n'avons pas de…

-C'est bon, allez-y !, la coupe brusquement la statue avec un air maussade.

Nous pénétrons finalement dans la salle commune des Serpentards en échangeant un regard victorieux. Les deux garçons nous regardent avec une certaine admiration dans les yeux. Quoique ce soit assez difficile d'en être sûre étant donné que je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle direction regarde vraiment Black…

Ils nous entrainent vers un escalier situé dans un coin et je traverse la pièce en retenant mon souffle, priant pour que personne ne nous reconnaisse. Fort heureusement tous sont occupés à faire leurs devoirs, à jouer aux échecs sorciers ou encore à converser tranquillement au coin du feu –comme des gens normaux en fait, et nul ne fait attention à nous.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, souffle Cassie.

-Tu pensais qu'ils seraient tous en train de faire de la magie noire et qu'ils auraient des cercueils en guise de lit ?, ricane Potter.

-Un truc dans le genre, avoue-t-elle.

Les deux garçons rigolent en tachant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-La chambre de Jedusor est là, déclare finalement Black en nous désignant une porte. On va régler nos petites affaires et on reviendra faire le guet devant la porte. Si jamais quelqu'un vient, on aboiera.

-Vous aboierez ?, répète-je sceptique.

-Tu verras, réplique Potter.

-Je préfèrerai qu'on n'ait pas l'occasion d'entendre vos formidables talents d'aboyeur, réplique Cassie. Maintenant on y va.

Nous nous faufilons jusqu'à la porte que nous entrebâillons discrètement, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. La voix semble libre et nous pénétrons rapidement à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière nous. Je disperse quelques petits morceaux de verres sur le seuil qui nous avertirons si quelqu'un rentre.

-Tu en as vraiment toujours sur toi ?, s'étonne Cassie en souriant.

-Toujours ! Et je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à leurs ''aboiements'', explique-je.

Elle hoche la tête puis se met en quête du lit de Jedusor alors que je farfouille dans leur armoire.

-Rien, rien et encore rien !, m'exclame-je avec désespoir au bout d'un moment. Il n'y a que des vêtements pliés et rangés avec soin. Finalement les Serpentards sont plus civilisés que les Gryffondors, parce que quand on compare avec le joyeux bordel que les Maraudeurs fichent dans notre salle de bain…

-Et rien non plus dans sa valise : aucune photo de famille, d'objets de valeur matérielle ou sentimentale, et même pas de livre non scolaire ou de magazine de charme !

Je souris à sa remarque puis m'affaisse par terre en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'atteindre ?, demande-je en réfléchissant tout haut. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il est très fier d'être à Serpentard et qu'il se revendique Sang-Pur. A part ça…

-Rosie ! Tu es brillante ! Je sais exactement ce qu'on va faire.


End file.
